


I love every bone in your body

by ThatScreamingBread



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Needs a Hug, Another human falls down, Big Brother Sans, Crushes, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Grillby can speak, Grillby gives good advice, Innocent Papyrus, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus is a cinammon roll, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can also be REALLY naive at times, Reader is in her early 20s, Reader is street-smart, Reader-Insert, Second human is antagonistic, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Smut, Undertale Pacifist Route, girls night, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScreamingBread/pseuds/ThatScreamingBread
Summary: After dozens of resets, Sans finds himself getting so used to the endless cycle that he's become numb to it. He knows his soul is as stale as Papyrus's leftover spaghetti in the fridge, so why does he get this feeling that something new is going to happen?Y/N is a girl in her early 20s who wants to take a closer look at the entrance to Mt. Ebott. When she loses her footing at the edge of the entrance to the Underground, she takes a fall and leaves her old life behind forever.When Sans comes across Y/N in the forest instead of Frisk, what will he do? Is this the final reset? Will the two be swept together as unlikely friends on their quest to free the Underground, or will they be something more?More importantly, when a human with ill-intentions falls in after Y/N, what fate will befall her?





	1. Stale

Sans was bored. Bored of the unchanging life he lived, bored of the same few days he was forced to relive over and over, bored of the dark, dreary Underground in which he was trapped with the other monsters.

Whenever Frisk came and freed them, he would take time to enjoy the Surface while he could. The sunshine, the stars at night, the moon, the clouds in the sky, all things the monsters could never experience in the Underground. No matter how many times Frisk brought them to the Surface, Sans swore to never take the amenities of the Surface for granted because he knew, in time, another reset would occur.

The first reset was not an easy one. He woke up not on the Surface, but in his house in Snowdin. Papyrus was screaming at him to get up from downstairs for his sentry position in the forest. Sans almost thought it was a prank, but his brother was not one for jokes.

When he stepped outside in the frosty air of Snowdin, he was overcome with confusion. Why was everyone back underground? The barrier had been broken, the monsters had been freed, so why did they all come back here?

He took a stroll through the forest to clear his mind. Questions were buzzing around in his skull, but he managed to pull away from his thoughts when he heard familiar footsteps trotting through the snow. He followed the source, and though he couldn't see the figure immediately, he _did_ see a flash of blue and purple stripes.

He knew that this was exactly how he had met Frisk. He had approached them from behind while they stood at the bridge his brother made, almost as if they were waiting for Sans himself. After Sans had gone through his whoopee-cushion schtick and re-introduced himself to Frisk, he curiously scanned Frisk's SOUL.

Instead of an LV of 1, he found an LV of 2.

Sans wasn't sure how many monsters it was, or who they were for that matter, but he knew that Frisk had killed someone.

He kept an eyesocket out for Frisk along their way through Snowdin's forests. When Frisk emerged in Snowdin town without killing anymore monsters, Sans had assumed the worst was over.

But you know what they say about assuming.

Sans saw him fall. His sweet, innocent little brother, Papyrus. His head rolled away from his body, which had turned to dust in no time at all. His ever-optimistic brother, however, forced a weak wink of reassurance to the human. **"WELL, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD,"** He said, before his skull vanished, his existence in the world coming to an abrupt halt.

Sans couldn't bring himself to face the human for a long time after that. When they met again in the Last Corridor, Sans felt the incredible urge to snap the human's neck like a twig. His rage bubbled up inside him, but he managed to keep calm until Frisk passed through the hall.

Asgore was the next to go down. Everything was a blur from then on. Sans just wanted to go home and sleep.

And then, it happened all over.

He felt compelled to take a stroll through the forest yet again. He knew Frisk would be there, just like the last two times. Encountering the human on the bridge, he noticed something different.

There was something cold in the human's expression. Something _sinister._

He didn't need to scan their SOUL to know that they had killed more than last time.

He had alerted Papyrus of the darkness in the human's SOUL. Papyrus spent extra time fixing his japes and puzzles, but Sans wanted to take action. Sans teleported back to Snowdin town and evacuated all the inhabitants. He didn't care if the human ransacked the town, he just wanted the citizens to get to safety.

Sans once again watched from afar as his brother and Frisk had their showdown. The haunting snap of Papyrus's neck as his head went flying from his disintegrating body rang out in the proximity. Papyrus had elected to grant the human mercy, but all he got was a swift end.

 **"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED..."** Came Papyrus's weak reply. **"BUT...ST...STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I...I PROMISE..."** And then there was silence.

Sans's heart broke. Frisk was the one who had freed them and brought them all to the Surface. Now, they were no better than a murderer. They were a psychopath. A demon.

A dirty brother killer.

The images of all the deaths of the innocent monsters in the Underground haunted his nightmares for ages. His brother's death replayed in his mind for as long as could be. Even his own death, which by normal means, he shouldn't have been able to remember, stuck with him.

At first, Sans was depressed. He couldn't bear the thought of waking up in that damn house in Snowdin again after having the Surface ripped away from him. He couldn't bear the worry and anxiety that followed waking up in Snowdin, wondering which Frisk would fall into the Underground.

Friendly Frisk?

Not-so-friendly Frisk?

Destructive, selfish, evil, transparently demonic Frisk?

Sans soon grew numb to the resets. He simply didn't care anymore. He got lazier and lazier, not bothering to tidy up or pick up his sock. The reset would just put everything back in its disorganized position.

It became a routine. Wake up. Go meet Frisk. Help Papyrus with his puzzles, or evacuate the townspeople. Join Frisk for brunch or dinner if they were the friendly sort, and sometimes stick around to play little pranks on them. Meet Frisk in the Last Corridor. Fight them if needed. Return to New Home. Go to the Surface.

He began to lose track of his schedules. He would occasionally forget that Frisk was in a peaceful state and show up late for brunch. Sometimes, he would even forget to greet Frisk at the bridge in the forest, and would have to catch up with them later on.

In short, Sans's life was stale.

But why, he asked himself on a regular basis, did it feel like something new would happen?

Furthermore, why is Frisk not at the bridge yet?


	2. A new day

Y/N closed the pantry door and looked down at her backpack. She had successfully crammed half a dozen granola bars and juice boxes inside, along with a few bandages, her camera, her sleeping bag, and her battery-powered flashlight. She zipped up the bursting backpack and slipped into her shoes, quickly tying them before she grabbed her keys from the counter and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She had called her roommate Lorie, who was out of town, and let her know she was going to camp out at Mt. Ebott for a day or two.

Lorie had insisted that Y/N take her old tent with her, but Y/N declined politely, citing that she would rather sleep under the stars. That, and she couldn't set up a tent to save her life.

Y/N soon found herself stepping off the bus, standing at the side of the road for a moment as she looked up at Mt. Ebott. She hiked up the path, her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Something was going to happen, she knew that much, but Y/N was determined to get a glimpse at the entrance to the Underground no matter what. She had originally planned the trip to occur the previous day, but it had rained, and Y/N certainly didn't want to be sopping wet throughout the course of the trip.

People had been known to climb up the mountain from time to time, but those who wanted to get a look at the Underground's entrance were known to never return. Y/N knew she would come back alright. Those who had fallen into the mountain had all been young, oblivious children. If they had survived the fall, they certainly didn't survive the Underground itself.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon. Y/N pulled her flashlight out of her backpack and flicked it on, lighting the way ahead of her.

She climbed.

And climbed.

And climbed.

She almost tripped when she anticipated more climbing, but instead found a flat surface. Y/N scanned the ground with her flashlight until the light disappeared, indicating the entrance of the Underground. 

Finally, Y/N's curiosities were to be satisfied. Her mother had told her stories about Mt. Ebott and the Underground when she was a little girl, and she had always wanted to see the entrance for herself. It was almost like the Eiffel Tower or the Leaning Tower of Pisa, except it was an oversized hole in the ground leading to a new civilization. A noteworthy landmark, for certain.

She slowly, cautiously approached the entrance to the Underground, but it was all for naught. The previous day's rain had not yet dried from the mountaintop, and Y/N's foot slipped. She tried to steady herself as best she could, but the world soon wobbled and tipped as she fell into the Underground's entrance, shrieking the whole way down.

Y/N was out for hours. Her head was pounding when she awoke, but she had no injuries thanks to the abnormally cushiony bed of golden buttercups beneath her. The night sky loomed above her, and she looked up towards the Surface, wondering if she would ever return home.

There was a way out, Y/N knew that much. She could find materials to build a rope of sorts to toss up to the Surface and climb out. Then she remembered the barrier.

Y/N's determination won over her despondency. She tugged on her backpack strap as she made her way through the next hall.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

Y/N looked down. In the tiny patch of grass before her was an even tinier golden buttercup with a giddy smile. The little flower wiggled his leaves as if to wave at her.

Y/N knew the Underground had monsters and other unusual occults, so she wasn't surprised by the flower. "Hello, Flowey. I'm Y/N," She replied with a small wave. 

Today was certainly one to remember. Y/N knew it was a new day.


	3. Motherly instincts

"Hmmm..." There was a pause. Flowey used his leaves to stroke his chin...or at least, where his chin would be if he had one, before he gave a silly grin. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" He asked in a singsong voice. Y/N nodded. Flowey gave a look that almost seemed pitiful. "Golly, you must be so confused," He tittered. Y/N nodded again. "You think?" She mumbled under her breath. Flowey's smile returned. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

The corner of Y/N's lips curled downwards. This 'Flowey' character was actually getting a little creepy. She feigned a smile out of politeness and nodded once more. Flowey giggled excitedly. "Ready? Here we go!"

Y/N's vision was surrounded by darkness as her SOUL was pulled from her chest. She spun around, looking for something, ANYTHING, in the darkness, until Flowey came into view. Flowey's smile hadn't faltered even a little bit. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" He explained. Y/N gazed at her SOUL. It was a beautiful shade of red, like the color of apples. There were tiny ripples of green running through it. Suddenly, she felt her SOUL move. She watched in awe as she managed to move her SOUL around, the beautiful, red heart gliding around her and Flowey. She didn't know how, but she could control the movement and direction of her SOUL like she was born with the ability.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," Flowey paused, gauging Y/N's confused reaction. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey's smile widened. Y/N's smile returned to her face. _Maybe I'm wrong. Flowey is actually kind of adorable!_

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

_Never mind. Still creepy._

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" The little flower winked and stuck his tongue out. Y/N giggled a bit at Flowey's silly expression. "Down here," Tiny, white objects flew out of Flowey's petals. They looked almost like bullets. "LOVE is shared through..." Flowey paused, trying to hide his troubled expression as he thought of something to say next. "Little white...'friendliness pellets.'" 

Y/N chuckled. " _Friendliness pellets?_ Those sure don't _sound_ friendly," She replied, and Flowey's right eye twitched briefly before returning to normal. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" The "friendliness pellets" suddenly began to quickly glide towards Y/N's exposed SOUL. As the "friendliness pellets" flew closer, Y/N could tell that they were bullets. "Fuck, no!" Y/N's SOUL swerved out of the trajectories of the "friendliness pellets". 

Flowey's smile remained, but his eyes were slightly narrowed. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Y/N smiled and nodded, but she knew that Flowey was up to no good. The "friendliness pellets" once again began their ascent into the air and flew towards Y/N's SOUL.

_WHOOSH._

Flowey's eyebrows furrowed. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS," Flowey corrected himself. "Friendliness pellets."

Y/N shook her head and watched as her SOUL dodged the bullets once more. 

Flowey's smile disappeared and turned into a demonic grimace. Y/N's eyes widened. Flowey had gone from a happy, smiling flower to a satanic fiend in less than a minute. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey asked shakily, his voice deeper than his originally high-pitched lilt. "I do now," Y/N replied, still shaken by Flowey's transformation. "You just wanted to see me suffer." "Um, no-"

A ring of bullets surrounded Y/N's SOUL. "DIE."

Flowey cackled maniacally as Y/N's SOUL drifted further and further into the center of the ring of bullets that constantly grew smaller and smaller, trying to delay the bitter end.

Y/N suddenly heard rapid footsteps. Flowey had heard them too, because he had dispelled his ring of bullets as he searched for the source of the sound. Y/N watched in astonishment as a fireball came hurtling towards Flowey, striking him in the face. Flowey flew out of his place in the ground, giving a squeak of pain.

Y/N returned to look at the spot Flowey had originally been rooted to, and in his place was a tall, goat-like monster wearing a purple dress that just barely graced the floor. The monster looked over at Flowey, who lay knocked out at the other end of the room. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." Her gaze turned to Y/N, who was prepared to back up if anything went sideways. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." Her voice soothed Y/N, almost reminding her of her own mother. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Y/N noted the glint of sadness in Toriel's soft eyes and knew immediately that Toriel had lost something, or someone.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Toriel turned around and walked through the arch behind her, Y/N following close behind.


	4. Early departure

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave..." Toriel bit her lip, as her next statement would be a difficult one. "Please do not come back." Toriel gave Y/N a gentle smile. "I hope you understand." Toriel swept Y/N into one of her bone-crushing yet motherly hugs. Y/N felt salty tears spill out onto her cheeks, some of them matting Toriel's fluffy fur. She hadn't known Toriel long, but she was like a mother to her. When she had awoke that morning, she was greeted with the enrapturing aroma of a freshly-baked pie, and judging by its heavenly taste, it was likely butterscotch or cinnamon, perhaps both. 

When they broke their embrace, Toriel's eyes were filled with tears. "Goodbye, my child. I am glad I have had the honor of meeting you." Toriel swallowed hard and walked past Y/N. Before she passed through the hallway, she turned back to get a final look at her. "You are a beautiful, kind young woman, Y/N. It is not a secret that you possess great determination as well. You will turn out different, I can tell. Don't let anyone get the better of you." Y/N closed her eyes, and dabbed her cheeks, wiping the tears away as Toriel's footsteps grew quieter and quieter as she walked further down the hall. When the footsteps stopped, Y/N's ears were overcome with deafening silence.

When Y/N entered the room behind the great, purple door, she was greeted with a purple floor. As she walked further down the hall, the floor's shade grew lighter until it was practically pink. She passed through the arch at the end of the hallway.

_Flowey._

Flowey sat in a patch of grass, smiling as if he didn't get brutally knocked away by Toriel's powerful fireball. He gave a condescending smirk when Y/N approached him, her arms crossed. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?" "Can it, flower-face. I don't appreciate being mocked." "In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey's eye twitched. "So you were able to play by your own rules." 

"What are you getting at?" 

"You spared the life of a single person." Flowey giggled.

"I spared the lives of multiple people. Get it straight."

"I bet you feel really great."

"Probably better than you feel, what with the fireball Toriel launched at you."

Flowey's eye twitched again. "You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey's joyful grin widened. "You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying." He giggled. "What will you do then?" His face turned demonic. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it?" Flowey grinned. "What's your deal, Flowey? Why are you so soulless?" 

Flowey's demonic face returned to normal, and he frowned. Y/N realized she had apparently struck a nerve, since his frown looked genuinely sad. "That's not important. What is important, though, is that _I_ am the prince of this world's future," Flowey replied. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead he sunk back into the ground, defeated.

Y/N felt a bit guilty about upsetting Flowey. Sure, he was an evil, satanic psychopath, but Y/N wasn't mean-spirited. She shook her head and exhaled before walking through the door out of the Ruins and out of Toriel's life forever.

Y/N jumped when a gust of cold wind blew in her face, snow inviting itself into her eyes. She blinked the snow out of her eyes and took in the scene before her. There was a forest to her left, and a seemingly endless path before her. She thought she could see a small bridge in the distance. Y/N kept Toriel's words in mind. Humans weren't exactly honored guests of the welcoming committee of the Underground, and chances were, people would be out to get her. "Hello? Anyone trying to kill me out here?" No response. With nowhere else to go, Y/N walked the only way she could: forward.

She passed over a stray branch on the path. It was black, which was unusual for wood. It looked too heavy to pick up, and Y/N didn't want splinters, so she left it on the ground. She walked on, noting that the snow on the sides of the path grew thicker and thicker. It seemed that the area she was approaching was either a winter wonderland or a freezing death trap. 

_SNAP!_

Y/N's head whipped around when the deafening sound made its way to her ears. She looked back at the branch on the ground, which lay shattered into pieces. Her widened eyes darted around rapidly. "Leave me alone! I know karate, jujitsu, kung fu, judo, Tae Kwon Do, and 28 other dangerous words!" No response.

Y/N turned back around and continued walking forward, but she walked a bit brisker than before. When she passed by a pair of trees growing closely together, she heard a whooshing sound, and she began to pick up the pace. When she reached the bridge, she came to a screeching halt as her heart sunk. The sound of scraping footsteps echoed in the forest behind her. Y/N didn't need to turn around to know that whoever it was...

...they were right behind her.

The wind was howling. The tiny flakes of snow were sticking to Y/N's hair and clothes.

**"H U M A N."**


	5. Surprise

Sans was shocked. This human..this _woman_...was somehow here instead of Frisk.

Frisk. That little dick.

Sans didn't know what to think when he came up behind Frisk in the forest, only to discover that it wasn't Frisk at all, but a fully grown human.

Why was there someone new here? Why did this human speak when Frisk didn't?

Sans decided he wanted to test the waters. When the human passed over the tough branch on the path, he shattered it with his magic before darting back behind a nearby tree. He peeked out from behind the tree just in time to watch her whirl around in surprise. "Leave me alone! I know karate, jujitsu, kung fu, judo, Tae Kwon Do, and 28 other dangerous words!"

Sans almost chuckled at the human's threat. He waited a few more moments before emerging from the tree, lagging behind the human for a few seconds before he made an audible _whoosh_ sound as he dashed forward. He teleported behind another tree before the human could see him. He loved toying with Frisk this way on their first visit to the Underground. They had seemed so startled, so frightened, and it was _hilarious._

Every other reset, though, Frisk didn't show the same reaction. Sans failed to hide his disappointment.

But this time, it was a new human. Maybe this was the final reset. Maybe Frisk had finally found their special place in hell that awaited them. 

When the human stopped at the bridge, Sans took his time when approaching her. He scraped his feet against the ice-covered ground before stopping behind her.

**"H U M A N."**

He could see her visibly tense up. Sans felt laughter beginning to bubble up in his chest, and he struggled to keep his voice serious, else his prank would be ruined.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The human shuddered before slowly turning around. Sans got a good view of her terrified, E/C eyes before he stuck his hand out.

The human hesitated, but slowly reached her hand out.

Sans didn't expect the human to grab his arm and flip him over her head and onto the bridge. 

**CRASH.**

The bridge broke beneath Sans's weight and left the skeleton hanging on by the strength of his left arm. "Oh my god!" The woman screamed. She rushed over to the edge of the broken bridge and reached down, offering her hand to Sans. "Take my hand!" Sans glared daggers up at her and took her hand with his free arm. With the human's help, he pulled himself up and back onto the ledge.

Y/N tumbled backwards, several bones surrounding her on the ground to form a makeshift jail cell. "Hey!" Y/N grasped the bars of the cage with her hands. "Let me out!"

"Sorry, kiddo. With the stunt you just pulled, I'm not sure I can trust you just yet." Sans shrugged, but gave a friendly wink. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw you off the bridge, I just wanted to defend myself," The woman explained. "Seems legit enough, but I can't have you running around attacking folks. I am a bone-a fide sentry, after all."

"Did you just make a pun?" "Sure I did. If my brother were to hear that, though, he would pun-ch me for sure."

Y/N gave a chuckle at the skeleton man's stupid puns. Sizing him up now, he seemed harmless. He was maybe an inch shorter than her, slightly plump, and he had a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. "But anyway, jokes aside, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." The bars of the bone cage disappeared and he stuck out his hand once more, half-expecting her to flip him again.

"Y/N. And I'm pretty sure you know what I am," Y/N replied with a sheepish smile. She firmly grasped his hand.

_Pfffffffffftttt!_

Sans keeled over, riddled with laughter. It had been too long since he'd gotten a fresh reaction from his notorious whoopee-cushion prank. He grasped his chest, and despite his efforts, he couldn't stop laughing. The look on Y/N's face was pure gold. Y/N soon joined him on the ground laughing. Sans was simply too funny. 

"And to think," Y/N paused, smiling as her laughter died down. She wiped a tear from her eye before she continued. "To think, I was scared of you a few minutes ago." Sans let out a few more hearty chuckles. "You're not too bad, but I'm still keeping an eyesocket on you, kid." Sans gave a smile and a nod of reassurance. "I'm actually a sentry on the lookout for humans, but I've never really cared about capturing anyone. But my bro, Papyrus, is on the other end of the spectrum. He'd do anything to get his hands on a human," Sans explained. "He should be making his rounds around this area right about now, as a matter of fact. We've got to find somewhere for you to hide."

Sans leapt over the broken bridge and turned back around, waiting for Y/N to cross over. She took a few steps back and dashed forward before she flopped down onto the ground. "Oh, shit!" She exclaimed, the ice causing her to slip forward until she found herself falling face-first into the bottomless pit below the bridge.

Sans, with his quick thinking, lifted his left arm and captured Y/N with his magic. She floated back up to the ledge alongside Sans. If this was going to be Frisk's replacement, he sure wasn't going to let her fall to her doom. Y/N stared at Sans as he gently set her on the snowy ground with his bright blue magic. "How?" She asked. "Magic. No time to explain, we gotta hide you."

Sans's gaze shifted over to the lamp near his sentry station. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!" He ordered. Y/N ran over to the lamp. "What do you mean, 'conveniently-shaped' lamp? This thing is tiny!" She hissed. The lamp was a good two or three feet shorter than her. Sans mentally cursed himself. He was so used to the lamp working for Frisk. 

Y/N and Sans turned their heads when they heard footsteps approaching. Y/N picked up the lampshade, kicked the lamp away, and put the lampshade over her head, standing as straight and still as possible.

"'Sup, bro?" Sans greeted. Y/N could see silhouettes of two figures through the fabric of the lampshade. One was unmistakably Sans, and she could tell by his plumpness and his hands in his jacket pockets. The other figure was a bit taller, and she could see what appeared to be a cape lagging behind him as he walked.

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT -SUP- BROTHER!"** Y/N jumped a bit. Sans's brother, whoever he was, sure was loud. **"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"** _Puzzles?_

**"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"**

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Y/N almost thought Sans was trying to get her caught until Papyrus began stamping his feet on the ground like a child who'd been denied a piece of candy before dinner. **"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!?"** It took all of Y/N's strength not to giggle at the situation. Sans's brother was so caught up in searching for humans that he didn't notice the one a few feet away from him. **"I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"**

The taller skeleton's cape began blowing in the wind as he took a heroic stance. **"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..."** _So his name's Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus...heh._ **"...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"**

Y/N smiled at Papyrus's last statement. He was so innocent, so ambitious. _Sans must really love having this guy around._ "Hmm...maybe this lamp will help you." **"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!"** _Boondoggle?! I'm starting to like this guy more and more!_ **"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"**

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a **ton** of work done today. A skele- **ton**."

Y/N could have sworn she heard a rimshot.

 **"SANS!!!"** "Come on. You're smiling." **"I AM AND I HATE IT!"** Papyrus sighed. **"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"** Y/N almost felt bad for Papyrus until Sans interrupted her train of thought. "Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself," Sans paused and stifled his laughter. "Down to the bone!"

Y/N smiled as Papyrus's screaming rang out through the area. _Heh. His brother sure knows how to rattle his bones._


	6. Snowy

After Papyrus left, Sans called Y/N out of her hiding place. She took the lampshade off of her head and set it gently on the snowy ground. "Quick-thinking with the lamp disguise," Sans remarked. "You sure are a bright one." Y/N rolled her eyes and smiled at his pun. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving my ass back there, even after I practically tossed you to your death earlier," Y/N thanked, giving Sans a genuine smile. Sans took note of Y/N's every action and every word as if he was going to record it in a notebook later on. This human was certainly different from Frisk, who always had the same emotionless expression all day long. 

Sans buried his hands deeper in his jacket pockets. "No problem. You should probably be on your way, though. He might come back, and if he does..." Sans's face grew menacing, and Y/N gave him a look of worry. Sans's smile returned a second later. "...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious puns." Y/N rolled her eyes and smiled again. Sans seemed to have that effect on her. "I guess I'll see you around, Sans." "Yep. Seeya."

Y/N trotted off along the path to the road ahead of her. Sans cleared his throat, causing Y/N to stop in her tracks and crane her neck to look back at him. "Actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Y/N turned around fully to face him. "Sure, what do you need?" "I was thinking...my brother's been kinda down lately...he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day."

"Oh, Sans...I'd really like to help, don't get me wrong, but you told me before that he's devoted to hunting humans. I don't want to end up like the other seven that fell down here before I did." Sans shook his head and grinned. "Nah, don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be," Sans reassured her. Y/N shrugged. "Alright, what's the harm?" Sans's grin widened. "Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." Sans gave a wink of appreciation before walking in the opposite direction. Y/N called after him, but he kept a brisk pace.

Sans ducked behind a tree and peeked out from behind it, watching as Y/N walked off towards Snowdin Road. "Who the hell was that, and why is she here instead of Frisk?" He muttered, scraping his phalanges against his bony chin.

Y/N shivered as the wind picked up. Her hair was practically covered with little snowflakes. It almost reminded her of a spiderweb, only much colder. She dug into her backpack when she remembered that she'd packed snacks for her trip. She ripped open her granola bar packet and devoured the snack in ten seconds flat. "I sure wish I'd packed a jacket..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her hands together before blowing into them to warm them up.

Y/N wasn't exactly dressed for wintry weather. A F/C T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants weren't doing very much to hide her skin from the biting cold. It was towards the end of summer up on the surface, but the Underground didn't appear to have any seasons. She could only imagine how often it snowed in this area and what all its residents had to put up with.

As much as Y/N wanted to go back home to her apartment with Lorie, she was actually beginning to like it down here. Monsters were much kinder and sillier than humans, and they seemed to live by the golden rule: treat others the way you want to be treated. In every instance where a monster initiated a fight with her, Y/N's kindness was responded to with more kindness until Y/N and the monster amicably went their separate ways.

 **"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..."** Y/N jumped, startled out of her train of thought by the booming voice of Papyrus, who quickly turned his head at the sound of her approach. Papyrus was more or less exactly how Y/N expected: he was tall, he had a red cape flowing behind him with red gloves on his hands and red boots on his feet, an unusual getup on, and he looked to be a bit anatomically inaccurate. Papyrus's jaw practically came unhinged. He turned to look at Sans, back at Y/N, back at Sans, back at Y/N...

**"SANS! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT...A HUMAN?!?!??!!?!"**

"Uhh...actually, I think that's a rock," Sans replied. Y/N confusedly glanced behind her and noticed what Sans was looking at: a small rock laying in the middle of the path. **"OH."** Y/N snorted, trying not to laugh at the fact that Papyrus had just fallen for Sans's trick. Sans winked at Y/N before facing Papyrus with a grin. "Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" **"OH MY GOD!"** Papyrus scrambled to lean in closer to his brother. **(IS...IS THAT A HUMAN?)** (Yes.)

 **"OH MY GOD!!!"** Y/N smiled when she saw Sans smiling. He really cared about his brother. Even though Sans was shorter than Papyrus, it was no mistake that he was the older brother. **"SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO...POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!"** Papyrus screamed so loud that Y/N was sure he would start an avalanche. Papyrus quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. **"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!!!"** He paused. **"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."** He cleared his throat once more. **"IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"** The taller skeleton dashed off further down the road. 

Sans turned back to face Y/N, his grin never leaving his face. "Well, that went well," Sans remarked. "So, he's going to try and capture me?" Y/N queried. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans winked, quickly following after his brother. Y/N smiled wider. _What a sweet guy, protecting me while trying to cheer his brother up. Is he always so focused on the best interest of others?_

Y/N shivered again. The cold of Snowdin Road was really starting to get to her. It was actually getting to the point where she was having trouble wiggling her fingers around individually. She shook off the cold and pushed further down the road.

After several more encounters with monsters that ended in a peaceful departure, Y/N approached a clearing with a square made of ice in the center of it. The ice square was lightly dusted with snow as the wind blew the tiny crystals around. On the other side, Sans and Papyrus were bickering. Or, at least, Papyrus was bickering and Sans was standing idly by, not letting Papyrus's words faze him.

 **"YOU'RE SO LAZY!!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"** As if Sans had stolen the words right from her thoughts, he replied: "I think that's called sleeping." Papyrus looked ready to explode. **"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!"** Papyrus turned around when he saw Sans's head tilt to his right. Papyrus brightened up immediately. **"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"** Papyrus paused, giving a worried grimace. **"AND...SHE LOOKS...UNWELL, BROTHER!"**

Y/N's skin was paling at this point. She looked like death itself. "Y/N! You look like you're about to flop right onto the ground!" Sans called out, preparing to walk over to her. Papyrus held his brother back. **"BONEHEAD! YOU CANNOT FORGET ABOUT THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!"** Papyrus chastised. "Papyrus, she looks like she's going to pass out any second. We need to do something." 

Y/N coughed and raised her hand to stop the skelebros from arguing anymore. "D-don't worry! I'm not going to pass...out..." Y/N shivered, rubbing her arms as her vision grew white and fuzzy, her face burying itself in the snow when she passed out.


	7. Good morning, sunshine

Y/N awoke to a familiar scent. It was warm and had a sweet aroma that almost reminded her of the spaghetti that Lorie made whenever they decided they wanted to stay home for dinner. **"OH HUMAN! YOU'RE OKAY!"** Y/N felt two bony arms wrap themselves around her body and squeeze her in a bear hug. "Careful, bro. That's a bit of a bone-crushing hug." **"BE QUIET, SANS! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S JUST WOKEN UP? SHE NEEDS MY EXPERTLY-COOKED SPAGHETTI, NOT YOUR BONEHEAD PUNS!!!"**

Y/N sat up, looking down to discover a fuzzy blanket had been placed over her form. She had been set down on a green couch that jangled when she moved. "You sure about that, Paps? She'll probably lose her noodle." **"I SAID QUIET, SANS!!!"**

Sans walked over to the stairs, chuckling. He gave Y/N a lighthearted wink and ascended the stairs, strolling down the hallway and into a room that Y/N presumed belonged to him. There was another room closer to the stairs that Y/N assumed was Papyrus's, what with all the signs and 'DO NOT CROSS' tape all over the door. Papyrus trotted over to a nearby end table and returned with a plate of steaming spaghetti. **"EAT UP, HUMAN! AS A SELF-PROCLAIMED FIVE STAR CHEF, I DECLARE THAT THIS IS MY MOST ADEQUATELY-PREPARED DISH YET!"**

Sans poked his head out of his room and cleared his throat, capturing the attention of Y/N and Papyrus, who had set the plate of spaghetti in Y/N's lap. "Careful, kid. if you eat that, you're gonna have a bad time," Sans warned. **"GET OUT OF HERE, SANS! SHOO, SHOO!!!"** Papyrus squawked, stamping his foot on the ground until Sans closed the door to his room. 

Y/N contemplated Sans's warning and took a glance down at the spaghetti below her. It looked like perfectly ordinary spaghetti...with perhaps a touch of red and orange glitter sprinkled in. She then looked up at Papyrus's excited expression as he awaited the first bite to be taken of his "most-adequately prepared dish yet". _What the hell, why not?_

Y/N didn't really know how to describe Papyrus's dish. It wasn't as bad as Sans had claimed, but it certainly wasn't anything to drool over. It actually tasted a bit like...well...

Nothing.

Y/N swallowed her mouthful of spaghetti and licked the sauce off her lips. She gave Papyrus an appreciative smile and a thumbs up. Papyrus's eyesockets sparkled and he gave a squeal of delight. **"W-WOWIE! IS IT REALLY DELICIOUS, HUMAN?! I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT! WHY DON'T YOU SIT HERE WHILE I GO FEED MY LAZYBONES BROTHER'S PET, IT'LL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE!"** Papyrus scurried off to the kitchen and returned with something resembling a salt or pepper shaker. Y/N sat up a bit and craned her head until Papyrus came into view. He was shaking sprinkles onto a rock on the nearby table, mumbling about how lazy Sans was getting and how he had to do everything around the house.

Y/N looked back down at her plate when Papyrus retreated back to the kitchen, and she continued eating her spaghetti. Even though it wasn't very impressive, she needed nutrition. That, and she didn't want to disappoint such a sweet cinnamon-roll like Papyrus.

Y/N finished her spaghetti meal just as Sans made it downstairs. "Well, well! Color me impressed, Y/N. I figured you would've pasta-way after eating that spaghetti," Sans joked. Y/N giggled, and judging by the silence in the kitchen, she was sure Papyrus hadn't heard Sans's pun. "I don't get it, though. Why's Papyrus being so nice to me after all that talk of capturing me?" Y/N asked. Sans chuckled. "I told you before, he isn't dangerous even if he tries to be. He wants to capture a human and get into the royal guard, but he's not mean-spirited or vicious or anything. When you collapsed in the snow earlier, Papyrus thought his electricity maze had done a number on you. He cried for hours. I'm not even sure he ever realized that it was the cold that got you, not his puzzle."

Papyrus's head poked out from behind the kitchen door. **"WHAAAAAAT? THE HUMAN WAS MERELY COLD, AND IT WAS NOT MY JAPERY THAT INJURED HER?!"** Thick streams of tears flooded out of Papyrus's eyesockets. He ran over to his brother and Y/N, squeezing them close and rambling on and on about how he "didn't do a violence" and how happy he was that Y/N wasn't actually hurt by his puzzle.

 **"AFTER ALL, MY BROTHER DID SAY YOU WERE A GOOD HUMAN! I THINK HE WAS MAYBE MORE WORRIED THAN I WAS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"** Papyrus bellowed, galloping around happily. "Heh," Sans scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a very light shade of blue, but Y/N paid no mind to it. "Actually, I think the shopkeeper has some clothes you could have. Us monsters don't really change outfits around here, so there are plenty spare at the shop that we could get for free," Sans explained. "You're going to need to know my sizes, then," Y/N replied, getting off the couch. Sans nodded, but Papyrus was already one step ahead of him, rooting around in the nearby end table until he found a tape measure.

As Papyrus took Y/N's measurements, Sans took it upon himself to explain where Y/N was. According to him, Snowdin was a humble town in the snowiest forest of the Underground. The only people who lived in Snowdin were monsters with fur to insulate them or monsters immune to the cold, such as he and his brother. "Basically the only places worth checking out in Snowdin are the inn, the shop, the library, and a little joint I frequent called Grillby's," Sans explained, his hands tucked loosely in his pockets. 

Papyrus recorded the last of Y/N's measurements on a slip of paper that he handed to Sans. Sans stuck the paper in his pocket. "I'll be back soon. Papyrus, make sure she stays warm," Sans ordered. Papyrus nodded profusely. **"OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER! I WILL PROTECT THE HUMAN AT ANY COST! AND, THE BEST PART, WE CAN PLAY GAMES!!!"** Papyrus exclaimed, eager to entertain Y/N with his favorite activities. Sans gave Papyrus a thumbs up before strutting out the door.

Y/N lay back down on the couch and pulled the fuzzy blanket back over her body. She jumped when a sheet of paper landed on her blanket-covered chest. She freed her arms from their warmth-inducing blanket prison and picked up the sheet of paper, scanning it over. "What...what's all this?" She asked Papyrus, an amused smile playing at her lips. **"THIS IS A LITTLE GAME CALLED JUNIOR JUMBLE! IT'S THE HARDEST, DIFFICULTEST, CHALLENGINGEST PUZZLE EVER...EST!"** Y/N spotted seven words right away and her smile widened. "Are you sure I can solve this? It's pretty tricky," She reasoned, her lips settling into a pout. **"NYEH HEH HEH! WORRY NOT, HUMAN! NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SOLVE THIS DILEMMA! INSTEAD, WHY DON'T WE SETTLE IN AND ENJOY MY FAVORITE TELEVISION PROGRAM? IT'S GOOD, TRUST ME!"**

Two minutes later, Y/N found herself sitting upright in her blanket cocoon with Papyrus bouncing on the couch next to her. A heart-racing battle scene between two of the characters on the television was playing out. Y/N would have been more entertained if the two characters weren't played by the same actor, a rectangular robot on wheels. The show was actually kind of pathetic, really. The robot was running around all over the screen. One minute he was the good guy, the next minute he was playing the bad guy. The costume changes were endless, and so was the show itself, until the front door opened and a familiar voice spoke.

"Alright, Y/N. Let's get you into these clothes."


	8. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor sinning takes place in this chapter. If you don't like it, well...you shouldn't be reading this story in the first place because that's kinda-sorta the reason I started writing it XD

"You really didn't have to do this on my account, Sans," Y/N told the plump skeleton man as he stepped back, satisfied with his choice in clothing for her. Y/N wore a fairly light coat with fur trimmings, a pair of fluffy earmuffs, and fuzzy socks with snow boots. A F/C scarf adorned her neck, and it was clear that with all the clothing she was bundled up in, she wouldn't be cold anytime soon. "Eh, no worries, kid. I'd rather not see you freeze to death anytime soon. 'Sides, this stuff was all free," Sans reassured, Papyrus grinning profusely. **"SANS! WHY DON'T WE SLEEP DOWNSTAIRS WITH Y/N TONIGHT? IT COULD BE LIKE A...A...A SLUMBER PARTY!"** Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. 

Sans chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm. "Sure thing, bro. As long as it's alright with Y/N: she might want to rest for a while," Sans turned to Y/N, awaiting her response. Y/N smiled and nodded. **"YIPPEE!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO AND FETCH SOME SNACKS FROM OUR FOOD MUSEUM! THIS WILL BE THE GREATEST SLUMBER PARTY EVER!!!"** Papyrus spun around wildly before dashing off into the kitchen. Sans picked up a sheet of paper lying on the ground in front of the couch. "Monster Kidz Word Search, huh?" He asked, amused. "I'm assuming Papyrus brought this to you. He's been all about word searches lately," Sans commented, setting the sheet of paper on the nearby end table. Y/N nodded. "Papyrus finds difficulty in interesting places, Y/N. The other day, I caught him trying to 'solve' the horoscope," He smiled when Y/N giggled. 

Papyrus burst back into the room, carrying a bag of potato chips that appeared to be partially empty and an enormous container full of...spaghetti sauce? "Hey, Paps, don't you want some chips with all that sauce?" Sans chuckled, watching Papyrus peek in the bag of chips in question. **"NONSENSE, BROTHER! THERE ARE AMPLE CHIPS IN HERE! NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS TO SATISFY, ESPECIALLY DURING A SUPER FUN SLUMBER PARTY!"** Papyrus set the container of sauce and bag of chips on the floor before scampering upstairs. He opened the door to his room and emerged a moment later, tossing down his blanket and pillow before heading into Sans's room and doing the same. 

Y/N ruffled through her backpack and pulled out her sleeping bag. She unrolled it and set it on the ground in front of the TV. "Y/N, you know you can sleep on the couch, right? We don't mind," Sans assured her, Papyrus nodding in agreement. Y/N shook her head, smiling. "It's alright, guys. If you guys are on the ground for the slumber party, I think it's fair that we're all equal," She replied. Sans shrugged, stretching himself out on his blanket. "Suit yourself."

 **"WHAT SHOULD WE PLAY FIRST?"** Papyrus excitedly asked, his face brightening immensely. "How about we play I spy?" **"OOH! EXCELLENT IDEA, Y/N! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE YET TO BE DETHRONED FROM MY POSITION AS CHAMPION OF I SPY!"** Sans rolled his eyes. **"I SHALL START!"** Papyrus beamed, looking wildly around the room like a jaguar searching for its prey. **"ALRIGHT, THEN! I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYESOCKET SOMETHING COVERED IN SPRINKLES!"** He put a gloved hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Papyrus was absolutely certain no one would be able to guess his object. 

Sans and Y/N exchanged knowing glances before Sans spoke up. "Is it my pet rock?" **"WOWIE! YOU GOT THAT ONE ON YOUR FIRST TRY! EXCELLENT WORK, BROTHER! MAYBE ONE DAY YOU WILL BECOME SECOND BEST, ONLY UNDER ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"** Y/N chuckled at Papyrus's laughter. He sure knew how to keep his friends entertained. Y/N made a mental note that she had thought of him as her friend, and decided that she could safely consider Sans as her friend as well.

"Okay, it's my turn now. Lemme think for a sec..." Sans glanced around the room before giving a nod. "I spy with my little eyesocket something pretty," He crossed his arms and waited for Papyrus and Y/N to make their guesses. **"OOH! I KNOW, SANS! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"** Papyrus raised his hand and waved it around wildly. Sans pretended to search for someone to call on. "Yes...Papyrus?" Sans asked, chuckling. **"IT'S Y/N! SHE IS VERY PRETTY INDEED!"** Papyrus shouted, confident in his answer. Y/N was flattered by Papyrus's statement. Sans shook his head. "No, sorry Paps, that's not it," He replied. Papyrus looked shocked. **"WHAAAAAT?! I GOT IT WRONG?! NEVER FEAR, BROTHER! I WILL SOLVE THIS DILEMMA!"**

Y/N giggled. "So I'm not pretty, then?" She asked Sans with mock anger, crossing her arms. "Uh, no! I--that's not what I meant to--" "Relax, Sans. I'm only teasing you," Y/N replied, sticking out her tongue. "Heh, only teasing. Gotcha," Sans sheepishly chuckled, his face turning light blue once again. 

_Wait a second...is he...BLUSHING?_

Just as Y/N was about to question Sans, Papyrus raised his hand again. "Go ahead, Paps," Sans instructed. **"IT'S THE PAINTING UP IN THE HALLWAY!"** Papyrus declared, pointing to the bone painting hung up on the wall's space in between his room and Sans's. Sans nodded, grinning. "Right you are, Papy. Tibia honest, I didn't think you'd get that one."

**"SAAAAAAAANNNNNSS!"**

After a few more rounds of I spy, Papyrus suggested watching more of his favorite MTT television program. Sans and Y/N agreed, but quietly chatted among themselves while a mesmerized Papyrus lay on his belly, wholeheartedly watching his show. He'd occasionally go digging through his bag of chips, dipping his snacks in the spaghetti sauce before he devoured them.

"How are you liking the Underground so far?" Sans casually asked, reaching for a couple of chips from Papyrus's bag. Y/N shrugged. "I actually kinda like it here. It's a lot more laid-back than human civilization," Y/N explained. "Monsters tend to be pretty easygoing. Most of us like to relax more than work. I'm one of the relaxers, y'know?" Y/N laughed. "I could tell."

The two were interrupted by Papyrus's loud snoring. He had flopped down on his face, fast asleep with his show on in the background. "What time is it?" Y/N asked. Sans looked at the small clock on the table next to his pet rock. "Ten 'til midnight. We should probably get to sleep, wouldn't want to miss out on breakfast tomorrow. My treat," Sans offered. "Oh, sweet! Thank you so much, Sans. You and your brother have showed me kindness that I never would have even thought anyone would have shown a stranger," Y/N thanked with a warm smile, climbing into her sleeping bag a few feet away from Papyrus's sleeping form.

Sans chuckled. "You're alright, kid. When you flipped me through the wood of the bridge earlier, I hated your guts, but now I know you're not bad. You're a friend to Papyrus, and that means you're a friend to me," Sans gave one of his trademark winks as he curled up on his blanket behind Papyrus and Y/N, too lazy to cover himself up with it. "So yeah. Breakfast at Grillby's tomorrow morning, you 'n me, my treat," Sans reiterated. 

Y/N blinked. "What about Papyrus?" She asked, looking over at the snoring skeleton. Sans chuckled. "Paps hates the place. Always ends up whining about the excessive grease, or some shit like that. Anyway, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Sans rolled over on his side. "You're gonna love Grillby's, I promise. He makes a mean scrambled-egg combo. You might even say it's--" "EGG-scellent. How did I know that was coming?" Y/N giggled. Sans chuckled. "Like I said before, you're alright. Goodnight, Y/N." "Goodnight, Sans."

Y/N flicked off the television and lay back down in her sleeping bag. Not even a minute later, Sans's gentle snores accompanied Papyrus's loud ones. Y/N snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes.

...

It had been an hour and Y/N still couldn't sleep. She took a glance over at Papyrus and Sans, who were snoring contentedly as they slept. "Papyrus? Sans?" She whispered. Neither of them stirred. Y/N internally cursed herself for what she was about to do next.

On the first night she stayed with Toriel, she had craved stress relief. Falling into the Underground and surviving hordes of monsters was no cakewalk, especially to someone who didn't really know what to expect. She had made sure her door was fully closed before dipping her hand down her panties and coaxing herself to release, ensuing in a restful sleep shortly after. It was certainly lucky that Toriel hadn't caught her.

Now, as she lay near Sans and Papyrus who dozed peacefully, she felt another lustful urge rip through her body. Y/N was no virgin, far from it, actually. Needless to say, she knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to do it.

The question was, how would she do it without getting caught?

She drowsily rolled onto her back and slipped her hand down her sweatpants and panties. She stopped when she reached her clit, gently biting her lip. She took a quick glance at Sans and Papyrus, who were still snoozing just a few feet away from her, and she closed her eyes, praying that neither of the skeleton men would chance to awaken. 

She prodded at her clit, gently stroking and rubbing it. It felt nice, but it would feel much better with some natural lubrication. Y/N's fingers traveled lower until they reached her slick slit, gently gathering up the wetness and heat that was pooling in between her legs. She quietly mumbled something to herself that she couldn't even comprehend before her fingers began stroking at her clit once more. Fast, slow, fast, slow, it was a never ending cycle of patterns Y/N had found herself accustomed to. She didn't care what speed her rubbing was: she just wanted to ease into her inevitable completion. 

Y/N took her thumb and index finger and squeezed her clit. She gave a gentle moan, reaching up her shirt with her other hand. She ran her hand over her breast, squeezing and kneading it all while bringing her fingers down to stroke her U-spot. She ran her fingers over her nipples, teasing and tweaking them before she slipped a finger into her hot snatch.

She buried her face in her pillow to muffle the unexpectedly loud moan that had surfaced, keeping her face buried when she slipped another finger in. She pumped her digits in and out of her burning warmth while using her other set of fingers to pinch and tease her unmistakably hardened nipples. Y/N went ahead and slipped a third finger in, wiggling them all around until one of her digits brushed against her G-spot. She gave a fluttery gasp, sucked in a breath of air, and plunged her face back into her pillow to continue to muffle the moans that gradually increased in volume and intensity as she neared her climax.

It had only been three minutes and she was close. _So painfully close._

She removed two of her fingers and left only her index finger inside her womanhood, making a hook-like gesture so she could focus on stimulating her sweet spot more. Her lips quivered and she took her hand out of her shirt so she could solely focus on pleasuring herself below the belt. Carefully positioning her finger, Y/N made a 'come here' motion inside her burning loins, her legs wobbling and her breaths quickening until all at once, she came undone. She bit into her pillow, praying that neither of her skeleton friends had heard her self-love session.

Y/N removed her finger and licked the remnants of her release off of it. Her panties had been soaked, but she didn't care. Her intense climax was already inducing sleep, and her eyelids suddenly felt heavier than anvils.

Slowly and surely, Y/N fell into a deep sleep, not to be woken up until the next morning.

She didn't even notice the pair of glowing blue eyes that appeared in the otherwise dark room.


	9. Undyne

"Better take a seat and place your order. This place might be empty now, but it gets filled up pretty fast, especially during breakfast and dinner hours," Sans explained, hopping up on one of the barstools. Y/N took her place next to Sans.

_Pfffffffft!_

"Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats," Sans chuckled, Y/N rolling her eyes. A flaming man in a suit and a dapper pair of glasses soon approached Sans and Y/N. "Good morning, Sans. Is this a friend of yours?" The man asked. "Mornin', Grillbz! Sure is, she just came to town yesterday. Now she's sort of Snowd-in," Sans chuckled at his own pun. Y/N took the deflated whoopee cushion off her seat and tucked it into Sans's hoodie while he wasn't looking. 

"Pleased to meet you, miss. I'm Grillby, owner and proprietor of this restaurant. May I ask your name?" Grillby's soothing voice inquired. "Y/N. It's nice to meet you too, Grillby sir," Y/N gave a polite smile. Grillby made a crackling sound, and though he didn't have a mouth, Y/N could tell he was returning her smile. "What would you two like to eat this morning? The usual for you, Sans?" Sans nodded. "The usual." "And you, miss Y/N?" 

Y/N smirked. "Sans was telling me about your EGG-scellent scrambled egg combo yesterday, so I think I'll give that a try," She beamed. Grillby chuckled. "Your food will be out in just a sec," With a brisk pace, Grillby walked through the backdoor into his kitchen.

"I see my humerus lifestyle is really starting to rub off on you," Sans joked. "You're such a dork, Sans," Y/N replied. "Admit it: I tickle your funny bone," Y/N scoffed but a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, okay. You're pretty funny, but you're still a dork," "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," Sans grinned.

Grillby returned a moment later with their food. "Oh, here comes the grub!" Sans interjected as Grillby walked over with two plates of steaming hot food. "Here's your burger with extra ketchup, and here's your scrambled egg combo. Enjoy!" Grillby picked up an empty glass and began polishing it. "Thanks, Grillbz. Put it on my tab," Sans winked, picking up his burger and taking a big bite out of it. 

Y/N looked down at her scrambled egg combo. A deliciously fluffy cluster of scrambled eggs occupied most of the plate, and several modestly-sized strips of crispy bacon cuddled up to the eggs on the side of the plate. She picked up her fork and began eating. She inwardly sighed. It was the most delicious thing she'd eaten since Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Her granola bars didn't really do much for taste, and they weren't as filling as she would have liked, and Papyrus's spaghetti was bland yet palatable, but it had no nutritional value whatsoever. The scrambled egg combo was both delicious and nutritious. _The most important meal of the day._

"What's Papyrus doing today?" Y/N suddenly asked. Sans swallowed his mouthful of burger. "He's supposed to be meeting with Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard at some point today. He usually gives her reports or they go to her house for some one-on-one training," Sans explained. "Let me guess, if Undyne sees me, she'll want to capture me, just like Papyrus and most of the other monsters I've encountered down here?" Y/N asked. Sans sighed and gave a sympathetic smile. "If I know Undyne, then yeah, that's exactly what she'll want. But don't worry, she won't be coming around here anytime soon."

Papyrus burst into the restaurant, a troubled look on his face. Sans's head whipped around, and his jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight of his brother in the place he hated more than anything else. "Papyrus! Where's the fire?" Sans suddenly smirked. "Oh, wait, never mind. He's right here," Sans gestured to Grillby and the pair started laughing at his joke. Y/N turned to Papyrus, who was quickly approaching her. "Papyrus, what's wrong?" 

**"OHH, Y/N! POOR Y/N! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FAILED! I TRIED TO STOP HER, BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!"** Papyrus bawled, tears beginning to fall from his eyesockets. Sans turned back to Papyrus, suddenly feeling remorse for making a joke at a time like this. "What are you talking about, bro? Calm down and tell us what's wrong, we'll figure something out," Sans reassured him, getting up from his seat to stand by his panicking brother.

 **"UNDYNE IS COMING TO SNOWDIN FOR A ROUTINELY PATROL!!!"** All the color faded from Y/N's face. "Oh, boy. Paps, does Undyne know Y/N is here?" Papyrus shook his head, tears flying off his face. Sans's tense stance relaxed a bit. "We're fine, then. All we need to do is hide Y/N and keep Undyne from finding her," Sans explained, patting his brother on the back. Grillby nodded. "Your secret's safe with me. Undyne doesn't come in here much, anyway, but if she does, my lips are sealed," Grillby promised. "Thanks, Grillbz," Sans turned back to Y/N. "We need to get you to a safe place, Y/N. The way Papyrus was putting it, Undyne might think something's," He paused and stifled a laugh. "Fishy."

**"I WILL HARM YOU, SANS!"**

When Sans had stopped laughing and Papyrus had calmed down, Y/N cleared her throat, prompting the two skeleton brothers to look over at her. "Actually, it's okay, guys. I want to meet Undyne. Maybe she'll calm down when I talk to her, and she won't want to kill me," Sans and Papyrus looked blankly at Y/N for a second. **"WELL, HUMAN, IT WOULD BE PLAUSIBLE IF UNDYNE WASN'T THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND THUS, DID NOT WANT TO CAPTURE YOU FOR YOUR SOUL,"** Papyrus replied. "Actually, it could work. Maybe if she sees Y/N with us, she'll realize that she's not a bad person. Undyne may be loud, boisterous, and hot-headed, but she has a rational side," Sans added.

"We should head back to our house and get ready. Undyne could show up at any time, and we could be totally caught off guard," Sans winked, Papyrus clenching his fists when Sans made his pun. "Y'know, Y/N, with a couple of guys like us taking care of you, you've got a real _stroke_ of luck," Sans's left eye briefly flashed blue, mentally chuckling to himself when neither Papyrus nor Y/N interpreted his pun.

Only _he_ knew.


	10. In harm's way

"Another point for Y/N!" Y/N grinned, circling the word "winter" on the Junior Jumble sheet. Papyrus was dumbfounded. **"WOWIE! YOU'VE FOUND FIVE WORDS IN THE LAST MINUTE! YOU MUST BE ALMOST AS SMART AS ME!"** Papyrus exclaimed, his bones rattling. Papyrus turned his head when he heard Sans walking down the stairs. **"SANS! COME AND SEE Y/N'S INCREDIBLE JUNIOR JUMBLE SKILL! SHE'S EVEN BEATING ME! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

"Actually, Paps, I think you should be our lookout for when Undyne comes. Think of it as practice for when you become a Royal Guard," Sans suggested. **"ME? A LOOKOUT? WOWIE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GLADLY ACCEPT THIS ROLE! I SHALL GUARD THE HOUSE AND LET YOU BOTH KNOW WHEN UNDYNE COMES! NYEH!"** Papyrus moonwalked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He poked his head back in a second later.

**"HEH!"**

Sans sat down on the couch next to Y/N. "So, how you feelin'? Nervous about meeting Undyne?" Sans asked. "She _does_ sound kinda scary. I'm not gonna lie, she worries me a bit," Y/N shyly admitted. Sans shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about it. We got your back, kid. That's what friends do, right?" Y/N nodded and smiled. "Do you think Undyne and I could be friends? You know, once she gets to know me?" Sans nodded. "Sure you could. I like you, Papyrus likes you, you're a likable person, Y/N."

Y/N, deciding boldly tease Sans again, replied: "And a pretty one too, right?"

Sans chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, you are. But I was talking about the painting up in the hallway during I spy last night," He replied, his cheeks tinging blue again. "I know, but look: you're blushing," Y/N giggled, poking at Sans's blueing cheekbones, causing the skeleton to jump slightly but relax at her touch. "Well, what can I say? You're pleasing to look at," Sans complimented. "You're not too bad looking yourself, Sansy," Sans chuckled at the nickname Y/N had given him. 

"Oh, look at us. Just yesterday, when we first met, we were ready to kill each other, but now we're calling each other attractive," Y/N laughed. Sans noted the glint of a smile in her eyes, and he found himself smiling as well. "I think some harmless flirting is preferable to death by a broken bridge," He replied, brushing a tuft of H/C hair out of the way of Y/N's eyes.

**"O-OH! UNDYNE! HOW NICE IT IS TO SEE YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM CURRENTLY...UH, WAITING! YES! FOR SANS TO--"**

"Oh, shit! Undyne's here already!" Sans hopped up off the couch, scrambling to his feet. "Don't just sit there! Hide!"

Y/N tumbled off the couch, her E/C eyes darting wildly around the room to find a suitable hiding spot. Her heart sped up and she rushed into the kitchen, hoping to hide behind the fridge, but she got a better idea when she saw the height of the sink. She opened the door beneath it and climbed inside, gently closing it behind her.

Whenever she moved, a jangling sound echoed in the enclosed space. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized they were bones. _I don't know what I expected._

Y/N's breath caught in her throat when she heard the front door open, along with several loud, clunky footsteps. **"OH! W-WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME IN AND SIT DOWN FOR A BIT, UNDYNE? I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW TIRING IT MUST BE TO WALK ALL THE WAY HERE IN THAT HEAVY ARMOR."** Papyrus nervously asked. "Oh, hey, Undyne. I didn't realize you were in town today. Can I get you something to drink?" Sans asked, and it was apparent from the sound of his voice that he was nervous as well.

Undyne knew something was up. Papyrus was jumpier than Alphys on caffeine, and Sans was offering to get off his lazy ass and do something for her. Not to mention, the deep blue blush that covered Sans's cheekbones didn't do anything to declare his innocence. Undyne, without a word, scanned the room. She paced the floor, looking around every nook and cranny. From the way Sans and Papyrus were acting, she half-expected to find a body.

Y/N felt uncomfortable in the sink cabinet full of bones. She shifted positions until she felt comfy. Unfortunately, in doing so, the bones made an audible jangling sound.

Undyne quickly turned around. She had been about to go upstairs, but she heard what sound like bones clacking together in the kitchen, despite Sans and Papyrus being in the living room. She slowly strode over to the kitchen, and the skeleton brothers shot each other terrified glances.

Y/N swallowed hard as the clanking of armor grew closer. She knew she was caught.


	11. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd write you guys a chapter before bed. You can expect more at some point this weekend.

**"U-UNDYNE! LET US EXPLAIN!"** Papyrus shouted, putting himself between the head of the Royal Guard and the sink cabinet. Sans joined his brother, glowing blue globules of sweat beading up on his skull. Undyne stopped in her tracks. If Papyrus and Sans were willing to fess up to whatever they were hiding, she would at least give them a fair chance. 

"Listen, Undyne. B-before you get excited, we just want you to know--" **"--TH-THAT WE'VE, UH, BEFRIENDED A--"** "--Very _nice_ \--" **"H...HU...HUMAN."**

Y/N listened intently, her heart pounding in her ears. The silence was absolutely deafening. The enclosed space she was in suddenly grew bright. An electric blue light in the shape of a circle appeared on the door that closed her in. Y/N stared at it for a second before narrowly ducking below the bright blue spear that burst through the light. She was hardly able to keep in her squeak of terror.

"UNDYNE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sans shouted. Y/N took the opportunity to get out of the sink cabinet and escape while she could. She would have to find Sans and Papyrus later: Undyne was out for blood. She took a brief glance at the knightly woman before her. Undyne wore a set of shining steel plate armor with a helmet to match. Though Y/N couldn't see Undyne's face under the helmet, she could see the long whip of scarlet hair that neatly stuck out of the top of her helmet.

Undyne took Y/N's brief pause as an opportunity to hurl an energy spear at the woman. Y/N turned back around and kept running, but the energy spear had embedded itself in her left shoulder. She gave a pained yelp and took a moment to pull the spear out of her shoulder before she opened the door and ran out into Snowdin. The only thing that was keeping her from keeling over and crying from the pain was her adrenaline...and her _determination_.

When Undyne left through the front door after Y/N, Sans followed suit. The citizens of Snowdin were gathered at the edge of the town, watching in awe as Undyne hurled spears left and right at Y/N, who could only narrowly dodge them. Sans focused his magic energy on the oncoming spears Undyne was generating and, with a wave of his left hand, the spears slowed down greatly. Undyne's head whipped left and right in confusion, wondering why her spears were suddenly gliding through the air as slow as molasses. Y/N took her opportunity to flee to the north of town, giving Sans a brief look of appreciation. Sans looked down at the snow beneath him.

It was a deep shade of red.

"Oh, fuck me," Sans grumbled under his breath as his eyes scanned over the trails of blood Y/N had left. Her shoulder wound was really bleeding, but Sans knew it wouldn't cause Y/N too much trouble. 

Y/N kept her pace constant, but she could hear Undyne's armor off in the distance. Undyne was slowly yet surely gaining on her. Y/N stopped in her tracks, confusing Undyne. She bent down and picked up a tough-looking branch, holding her stance firmly. Undyne chuckled darkly beneath her helmet before removing it. 

Y/N got her first good look at the head of the Royal Guard. Undyne was what appeared to be a fish. Her scales were navy blue while her eye and fangs were a bright yellow. Her left eye was covered up with a denim eyepatch. "Finally, you stop running away! We haven't even properly met and I'm already sick of you, _punk!_ " Undyne's words were cold, but Y/N stood unfazed. "If you want to last even a second again me, you'll need to learn to face danger head-on!" Undyne bellowed, summoning more energy spears with her magic. "Please, Undyne! I don't want to fight you, I just want to go back to Sans and Papyrus's house, they're my friends!" 

Undyne's eye twitched. "You're not convincing me, punk! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams, and it's time for me to take action! The hearts of the Underground are beating as one, and hearing their synchronic pulsating leaves me with a feeling I just can't shake...a feeling of pure determination!" Undyne's eye glistened. One by one, the energy spears came gliding towards Y/N, but at a much slower pace. Y/N guessed it was her pleading that had done some good. Y/N grasped the branch firmly in her hands and turned towards the first spear, parrying the attack with little effort. She spun around, deflecting the other three spears that had come gliding towards her in the crisp, wintry air.

Undyne chuckled heartily. "Not bad, girl! I may have underestimated you. No matter, can you keep up with me?" Undyne challenged. "Not for long, but let's see how I do," Y/N replied, taking her stance again. Six more energy spears materialized, one of them a bright yellow hue. Y/N took note of this. The yellow spear likely had some kind of unique attribute that the regular blue spears lacked. 

Y/N blocked the five blue spears that came hurtling towards her, and watched as the yellow one began to float forward. Just as it was about to hit her, it looped around to her backside. Y/N hit the deck, the spear passing right over her form in the snow. She picked herself up and looked hopelessly at the now broken branch she held. "Well, well. Looks like your luck just ran out. What are you gonna do now?" Undyne smirked. Y/N weakly chuckled, tossing the broken branch off into the snow. She put a hand to her injured shoulder, grimacing when she retracted her blood-covered hand. "Well, I--" Y/N took off running, leaving Undyne surprised before she continued pursuing Y/N. 

Y/N was actually starting to get tired, so she stopped briefly at a ledge next to a rampant river. Undyne seemed like a ball of boundless energy, just like Papyrus, only she was much more dangerous. Y/N looked at the ice-cold river that lay just beyond the ledge, and she almost contemplated jumping into the river to get away from the infuriated Undyne.

Undyne was still running after Y/N, and when she saw Y/N merely standing there, she had to screech to a halt. Failing to stop in time, Undyne crashed right into Y/N and sent them both tumbling down the ledge and into the icy river, shrieking in terror.

Sans followed the thinning trail of Y/N's blood until it stopped at the ledge of the river. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Sans cursed to himself and rushed back to Snowdin to enlist the help of Papyrus.


	12. Unlikely friends

Y/N clung tightly to Undyne's armor, which was miraculously light enough to float, as the river washed them somewhere she didn't know. The water was _freezing,_ and Y/N wanted to get out as soon as she could. She couldn't bear to leave Undyne in the icy waters, though. The fish lady was turning bluer than she already was, and she made no attempts to attack Y/N.

Y/N had assumed it was Undyne's armor that was lowering her body temperature. She wasn't even wearing Undyne's armor and it was freezing her skin to the touch. It might be protective in battle, but in the waters of Snowdin, it was no more than a freezing chunk of metal. Y/N's teeth chattered and she looked down at her paling hands. She needed to get herself and Undyne out of the river as quickly as possible. 

When the pair drifted into a weaker current, Y/N dragged Undyne by her armor to the nearest shore. It seemed that Undyne's earlier determination had worn off, as she made no attempt to help herself or Y/N get to shore. Y/N peeled her soaked jacket off along with her socks and snow boots. Her earmuffs were the last to go, and Y/N set them on the pile of sopping wet clothes. She turned to Undyne, who lay shivering on the ground in her frozen armor. "Undyne, you need to take your armor off. You'll freeze to death if you don't," Y/N pleaded. "N-n-never," Undyne spat, briefly sitting up to glare at Y/N before she flopped back on the ground, shuddering and shaking. 

Y/N sighed. "I guess I'm the one who's got to do the work around here, then," Y/N stepped closer to Undyne, who made no effort to stop Y/N. Piece by piece of Undyne's armor came off. First it was her pair of gleaming sabatons, then her cuisse, and lastly her hauberk. Y/N made sure to keep the pile of her clothes and Undyne's armor separate so they would dry quicker. 

Y/N rounded up a few small sticks until she had enough to get a fire going. She placed them all neatly in a pile. It would be a miniscule fire that would burn out immediately, but it was better than nothing. Y/N rubbed the sticks together for a good minute and thirty seconds before a spark glimmered in the dim atmosphere and a fire crackled to life. Y/N smiled and blew on the fire a bit until it was no longer tiny, but simply small. Undyne peeled herself off the ground and feebly crawled towards the fire, getting close enough to feel the warmth, but making sure to keep her distance. "It's alright, Undyne. You can come a little closer: I don't bite," Y/N gave the head of the Royal Guard a patient smile. 

"It's not because of _you,_ punk. If I get too close to the fire, my scales will dry up and flake off," Undyne snapped. Y/N dumbly nodded, remembering that Undyne was a fish and her scales were extremely sensitive. "We're going to need to leave as soon as you feel better. I'll wait for you," Y/N assured Undyne. "Yeah, well we won't be leaving for awhile. If I had my phone I coulda called Papyrus, but _noooo,_ I just _HAD_ to rush out of the house this morning," Undyne bitterly complained. 

"Actually, I have my phone with me right now, it's just that I never thought to ask Papyrus for his number," Y/N dug through her pockets and pulled out her phone. Undyne's face lit up. "REALLY?! Fuhuhuhu! Well, why didn'tcha say so? I know Papyrus's number by heart!" Undyne boldly snatched Y/N's phone out of her hands and pressed the power button with a wide grin. Her bitter expression returned. "DAMMIT!" "What's wrong?" Y/N asked, surprised at Undyne's sudden mood change. "It's waterlogged! We gotta find another way back to Snowdin," Undyne handed Y/N her phone back. "Shit. I guess I'll have to see if the phone-in-rice trick works with spaghetti when we get back home," Y/N mumbled, tucking her phone safely back in her pocket. 

"Our best bet is to maybe swim out. I think I can see another shoreline over there," Y/N pointed off in the distance. She suddenly retracted her arm and hissed in pain, grasping her left shoulder. The wound from Undyne's spear had stopped bleeding, but _damn,_ did it hurt. Undyne grimaced slightly and almost spoke up to apologize to Y/N about the wound she had caused, but she bit her lip and kept quiet. She didn't need to go apologizing to this human that she had just met: she wasn't even sure if she could trust her.

"We can't swim through the river with your shoulder messed up. Besides, we don't want to leave our clothes here, and we don't want to swim back through that freezing river," Undyne reasoned, crossing her arms. "Let's just stay out here for awhile. Sans and Papyrus will probably come looking. If not them, the Riverperson will find us. They make their rounds pretty frequently through these waters," Undyne explained, sitting back by the fire again. Y/N joined her momentarily and stared blankly into the flames.

An awkward silence loomed over the pair of women until Undyne timidly spoke up. "So...why, uh, why did you save me?" She asked, looking away from Y/N's pair of eyes that darted towards her. "It was the right thing to do. You're not bad, Undyne. You're just...a heroic antagonist in my point of view," Y/N replied. Undyne remained silent. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question," Y/N playfully announced, catching Undyne's attention. "So, I don't mean to be rude, but I've been wondering since I saw your eyepatch...what happened to your eye?" Undyne was slightly taken aback by Y/N's question. She gave a few low chuckles. "Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell ya," Y/N nodded eagerly, and Undyne stared deep into the crackling campfire.

_"That's far enough, punk! You've reached the end of the line!" Undyne shouted, summoning half a dozen energy spears.  
The human before her did not flinch. They adjusted their cowboy hat before Undyne tugged their yellow SOUL out of their body. Undyne had always liked this shade of yellow. It depicted a SOUL of Justice. Not that it mattered, anyway, since she was about to skewer this human and bring the SOUL back to Asgore._

_The human dodged each of the energy spears with little effort. They whipped out their antique revolver and checked the chamber. A single bullet sat inside, waiting to be put to use. Undyne felt her scales run cold when the human raised their revolver._

_**KRAK!** _

_Undyne blinked, gasping and sputtering. Her hands instinctively raised to touch the ropes of blood flowing from her left eye, or at least what was left of it. The human almost looked surprised, but Undyne regained her composure and stuck her energy spear clean through the human's sternum. All Undyne could remember before she blacked out was the kid slumping over, their cowboy hat covering their face as a pool of blood formed around their dying body._

_When she awoke, Asgore and Alphys were standing over her in the lab. Undyne couldn't process what either of them were saying, but Undyne could scarcely make out a faint yellow glow coming from a container next to Asgore. She knew she had succeeded._

_The memories faded out when Alphys reached over and draped something over her destroyed left eye._

"Undyne! Y/N!" The two women's heads whipped around when they heard a familiar voice. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Sans grinned, lifting them off the ground with his magic, careful not to forget their piles of clothes and armor.

Before she knew it, Y/N was carrying her sopping wet clothing pile back to Sans and Papyrus's house alongside Undyne and Sans himself.

Y/N briefly wondered why Sans wouldn't make eye contact with her, until she remembered the conversation they were having before Undyne showed up.

They had flirted. They were _flirting._

Y/N almost regretted it until she saw the light blue tint on Sans's cheekbones again. 

Perhaps, she thought, he liked it.


	13. Trouble in the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the antagonist of the story!
> 
> I know it took a surprisingly long time, but the antagonist is finally here!

"Out of the way, hag, I've got places to be and people to see," The tall human demanded, crossing her arms as she looked right through Toriel, who stood blocking the door out of the Ruins.

Toriel was taken aback by the rude, arrogant, yet undeniably beauteous human that stood before her. Toriel shook her head. "No, my child. I'm afraid it's too dangerous beyond the Ruins. There is already another human out in the monster world: a female like yourself. It's bad enough that monsters know of one human. If they knew another human had fallen down, there would be an upset," Toriel frowned. The human let out a laugh of doubt. "You've clearly not learned of how capable of survival I truly am, lady. A wink, a bat of the eyelashes, a slight brush of the hand: flirting with monsters works wonders, you see. No one even had to die. I'll bet I could have every monster in the Underground wrapped around my precious little finger before you can say 'Galloping gazelles'," The woman gave a sickly sweet smile, wiggling her index finger in Toriel's face.

Toriel wouldn't deny that the woman's charm was working well on her. Though she had no attraction to females, Toriel knew that this human was one of the most physically stunning creatures she had ever met. Long, wavy blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a slender yet buxom physique. She was indeed beautiful, Toriel had decided, but she was, in simple words, a bitch.

"Very well," Toriel straightened her posture. "I will let you pass, but you must never return here. You are not welcome," Toriel coldly ordered. The human smiled. "Thank you, sweetie. Now, be a darling and let me pass," She smirked. Toriel, the ever-graceful and prideful creature she was, walked briskly past the woman without even looking back. The human cackled mischievously and passed through the ancient door.

She walked and walked until she reached a familiar, grassy mound. On the familiar, grassy mound, there was a familiar yellow flower. 

"Smooth. Verrrryyy smooth. You think you're really cute, don't you?" Flowey crooned mockingly. The woman remained silent, only giving a glare to the flower and crossing her arms disdainfully. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules."

Silence.

"You spared the life of a couple meaningless, meandering monsters, and how did you achieve this task, hm? By flirting with them? By taking the easy route? I bet you feel really great," Flowey mocked.

Silence.

"You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey smirked. "Will you...heh...'calm them down'?" Flowey screamed as the woman uprooted him. "Say one more word, you disgusting little weed, and I'll use you as a corsage," She threatened. Flowey's lips quivered, and he nodded profusely, despite knowing that she hadn't accumulated a single EXP.

He gave a shout of pain and inconvenience when the woman carelessly tossed him aside like a used washing rag. He sat up and watched as she stormed off through the door and into the forests of Snowdin.

Flowey had seen Y/N on the way to Snowdin town. Those two skeleton brutes had hauled her unconscious body back through the snow. Flowey knew she wasn't dead, because if she had actually died, he would have swooped in and claimed her SOUL as his own. 

But this new human, she was a troublemaker. Flowey knew that much. He tittered delightfully to himself when he imagined the trouble she would stir up, and when she met Y/N, she would probably try to kill her. She seemed like the type of gal who wouldn't think there was enough room in the Underground for two humans.

Now this, he _had_ to see.

Flowey did as best as he could to replant his roots in the ground, and in the blink of an eye, he had sunk back into the earth, presumably to find Y/N or the new woman, whatever her name was.

Snowdrake was aimlessly milling about, picking up crystals of ice and devouring them until he saw movement come from the corner of his eye. He was standing by Papyrus's sentry station, so he was sure it was merely the skeleton making his rounds. He was pleasantly surprised when a tall, beautiful human female approached him. The teenager blinked curiously. "You're...you're not Papyrus," He started, almost breathless. "Nope, but I need some directions to somewhere I can stay for awhile. Care to help a lady out?" The woman winked with a sweet smile.

Snowdrake blushed, his insides going gooey. "Yeah! Follow me!" He began fluttering down the path. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked. 

"My name is Claudie," She winked again. Snowdrake smiled. " _Ice_ to meet you, Claudie!" He snickered to himself as the pair walked down Snowdin Road.


	14. Tensions rising

"It's pretty neat that Undyne hasn't tried to kill you yet," Sans handed a bowl of soup to Y/N, who sat on the couch, bundled up under the same blanket as Undyne. "'Neat' is an understatement. It's a miracle sent from the heavens," She joked, ignoring the gentle elbow in the ribs she got from Undyne. "Yeah, well, don't make me change my mind. You're still a piece of garbage, but you're the type of garbage that would go in the recycling," Undyne replied, sipping out of her own soup bowl. Y/N chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"In the meantime, let me check on that shoulder," Sans pulled the blanket off of Y/N until he could get a good view of the wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but the hole in her shoulder was clearly visible, not to mention nasty. "Yeah, she got you good. It doesn't look like it needs any cleaning, but we sure could use a bandage. Happen to have any on you?" He asked. 

Y/N got up from her spot on the couch. "They're in my backpack. The straps fell off my shoulders when I was hiding out under the sink, and I had to leave it behind. I'll go get my bandages because I know how much you love doing absolutely nothing," Y/N smiled. Sans chuckled and collapsed onto the couch. "Damn right. If I had some of those fries Grillbz makes, I'd be a real couch potato." Undyne burst out laughing at Sans's bad joke as Y/N went into the kitchen to retrieve her backpack.

**"SAY CHEESE!"**

CHHK!

Y/N blinked, startled. When her eyes recovered from the sudden flash of light they were assaulted by, she saw Papyrus standing before her with her camera in hand. **"I APOLOGIZE FOR ROOTING AROUND IN YOUR BACKPACK, HUMAN, BUT I GOT CURIOUS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A CAMERA!"** Papyrus handed the camera back to Y/N, who opened the gallery.

There were dozens of pictures of Papyrus flexing in front of the camera, the mirror, the television, and making goofy faces. There was a single picture of a surprised looking Sans, and Y/N deduced that Sans had befallen the same surprise attack she had at some point.

"It's alright, Paps. Is my backpack still around here?" Papyrus nodded and gestured to the sink cabinet. Y/N opened the door and pulled her backpack out, unzipping it. She set the camera back inside and checked on the internal side pockets and retrieved a roll of bandages. She zipped the backpack back up and carried it into the living room.

 **"HUMAN! WAIT A MOMENT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH TO ENTREAT A WORD!"** Y/N set the backpack down and walked back into the kitchen until she found herself face-to-face with Papyrus. Papyrus lifted his hand and, almost cautiously, reached out to touch Y/N's face. 

"Uh...what are you doing, Papyrus?" Y/N quizzically asked as Papyrus touched various areas on her face and neck. **"IT'S STRANGE...YOU'RE NOT BURNING ME,"** Papyrus commented. "Wait, wait, wait. Burning you? How would I burn you?" Y/N queried, slightly amused. **"YES! EARLIER, WHILE YOU AND UNDYNE WERE AWAY, SANS TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE VERY WARM! I FOUND THIS TO BE RATHER CONFUSING, BECAUSE YOU ALMOST FROZE WHEN WE FIRST MET!"** Papyrus explained. 

Y/N stared at Papyrus for a second before a smirk appeared on her face. "Very warm?" **"PRECISELY."** "I think what he said was 'very hot'," Y/N corrected. Papyrus's expression became one of realization. **"YES! VERY HOT! THAT'S IT. HE SAID YOU WERE VERY HOT, NOT VERY WARM. MY MISTAKE, Y/N!"** He apologized. 

Y/N giggled and shook her head. "No big deal, Papy. You can keep taking pictures with my camera if you want. I'm going to go and get Sans to bandage my shoulder," She reached up and gently prodded at her wound, wincing when she touched it in just the wrong spot. Papyrus nodded and rushed into the living room, taking the camera out of Y/N's backpack. 

Y/N heard several clicks of the camera, Undyne's mumbles of protest, and Papyrus's rapid footsteps as he dashed upstairs to his room, likely to peruse his newfound treasures. Y/N walked into the living room and handed the bandages to Sans, sitting next to him on the couch. 

In no time at all, Sans had her shoulder patched up. He urged her to eat the soup he'd prepared, as monster food sped up the process of healing tenfold. Y/N obliged, and reminded herself to eat more of Sans's cooking. Unlike Papyrus's spaghetti, Sans's soup didn't thrive off tasting like nothing. It had a subtle tang, likely some kind of citrus like lemon, but it also tasted of ripened tomatoes. She almost didn't believe Sans had cooked the soup himself. It turned out, the soup was store-bought, but Sans had added a few drops of lemon to enhance it.

"It's actually getting pretty late. Undyne, would you like to stay the night? I'm sure Papyrus would really enjoy the company," Sans asked. Undyne replied with a grunt, settling deeper into the blanket cocoon on the couch. "I guess that answers that question," Sans turned to Y/N, who sat next to him. "Looks like you're either gonna have to sleep with me or Paps. Take your pick."

 **"PICK ME! PICK ME! THE ROOM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CLEAN, FINELY-ASSORTED, AND IT'S THE COOLEST ROOM IN THE HOUSE!"** Papyrus shouted from his room, quickly exiting to watch Sans and Y/N from the staircase. "Chill, bro. You sometimes talk in your sleep, and I don't think Y/N wants to be kept up all night by your mumbling," Sans replied. Y/N smirked.

"Is that really the reason why I shouldn't choose Papyrus's room? Or is it, perhaps, that I'm 'very hot'?" Y/N's smirk grew when Sans's jaw dropped. His cheeks were like blueberries at that point. _Busted._

Sans shot Papyrus a look of desperation before clearing his throat. "Listen, Paps. We could make a compromise. How about Y/N reads you your bedtime story tonight, and she comes to spend the night in my room?" Sans reasoned, ignoring Y/N's comment. She almost grew worried that she had come on too strong, but she pushed the thoughts out of her head. **"MAKE IT TWO STORIES AND YOU HAVE A DEAL, BROTHER,"** Papyrus replied. "Deal."


	15. Sweet dreams

Y/N gently shut Papyrus's door as she left the room. The tall skeleton was fast asleep in his red racecar bed, little orange globules of magical drool dribbling from his mouth. Y/N sighed in relief when Papyrus didn't wake up when she closed the door. She swore sometimes the doors had minds of their own and decided to creak loudly whenever it was the worst possible time. Her head whipped around and she peered downstairs to make sure she hadn't accidentally caused Undyne to awaken. She exhaled thankfully when Undyne's peaceful breathing sounded out in the room. 

Y/N carefully made her way down the hall to the room she shared with Sans, praying that the floor wouldn't creak and groan beneath her feet. She quickly entered the room when she had successfully made it through the halls of the dangerous creaky floors. She had no idea what time it was. Hell, she had no idea how the monsters had any idea what time it was, seeing as they were trapped in the Underground with no sun or moon.

She gave a quiet squeak of surprise when she flew forward. She looked down at the ground, and in the darkness, she could see a small bone lying on the floor.

"Whoops, I knew I forgot something," Sans sleepily drawled. He hoisted himself up and out of bed before raising his arm and whisking the bone into a box. "I uh, tried to clean things up a bit in here before you came in. Didn't want you to think that lowly of me," He chuckled dryly, collapsing back onto the bed. Y/N shook her head. "Of course not, Sans," "Heh. Before I tidied up, there was a self-sustaining trash tornado in the room." Y/N giggled, Sans chuckling with her before he deadpanned. "Seriously, though. There _was_ a trash tornado," He reiterated. Y/N shook her head, smiling. Sans scooted over in the bed to make room for her when she started walking over.

The bed shifted a bit with both Y/N and Sans on it, and Sans pulled the covers over them both. 

"Papyrus fall asleep okay?" 

"Yup." 

"He force you to read 'Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny'?" 

"Yup." "Ah. Well, alright. Good night, Y/N." 

"Good night, Sans."

The two lay in bed for what seemed like hours. Y/N's eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. And she _really_ didn't want to have to masturbate in the same bed as Sans just to ease into sleep.

"Can't sleep?"

Y/N sighed. "No, I can't."

"What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep."

"Ah. Anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry or thirsty so there's not much you can do."

"Well, what do you do when you usually can't sleep?" Sans asked.

Sans knew. He knew. Yet he asked anyway. The previous night, she had rubbed one out right there in the living room. He had woken up when he heard an unmistakably wet sound, and he briefly wondered if one of the moldsmals from Waterfall had gotten lost and wandered into Snowdin. He had been about to get out of his sleeping bag until he heard it.

_Moaning._

Sans's eyes had widened in the dark, and he felt something stirring deep within him. Y/N was masturbating. She knew damn well that either he or Papyrus could have woken up at any time, yet she did it anyway. And _fuck,_ if Sans didn't just flush at the thought...

He had felt the all too familiar prodding of an erection forming through his shorts. He silently cursed himself and shut his eyes as tight as he could, desperately attempting to drown out the sounds of Y/N's slightly muffled orgasmic moans and gasps with puns he recited aloud in his head.

When Y/N went silent, he risked a glance over Papyrus's sleeping form to check and see if she was asleep, and sure enough, she was. He scooted his sleeping bag a bit further away from the two and jacked off the hardest he had in a long time. Still, he _did_ feel like a bit of a pervert, even though it was Y/N who had caused all of this.

"Uh, I--" Y/N's voice brought Sans out of his temporary flashback. He could feel an erection slowly beginning to rise up, and he mentally cursed himself as he had been known to do. _How the hell is she doing this to me? How the HELL is she doing this to me? I can't even think about what happened without getting hard._

"If you really must know, I sometimes...pleasure myself," Y/N cringed as Sans's eyes widened, staring right into her e/c ones. "Ew, sorry! That sounded _way_ better in my head." She blushed, finding it impossible to break away from his gaze.

Y/N took a moment to realize how close their faces were, and how heavy her breathing was getting.

All the tension in the room seemed to dissipate and morph into something else entirely. At the same time, Sans and Y/N found themselves desperately grasping each other's shoulders and pulling each other closer. Sans's bony teeth met Y/N's soft lips in an instant. He raked his phalanges through her h/c hair and growled into her mouth, his magical tongue beginning to form.

Y/N almost retracted in surprise when she felt something wet invade her mouth, but she knew that Sans had magical capabilities, and she didn't doubt that he could have formed a tongue with his magic. Her theory proved correct when their kiss was broken a moment later, and Sans licked his lips in a predatory manner. He threw the covers off their bodies and climbed in between her legs. "Relax, sweetheart," Y/N eased up and allowed him more access to her body. Sans took his opportunity and grasped her deliciously round breasts in his hands. He lifted her shirt up and allowed her to sit up so she could unclasp her bra. The pair discarded the articles of clothing and Sans pushed Y/N on her back once more.

Sans just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her chest. Female monsters had breasts, but _damn._ Y/N's tits were beautiful. They were young, perky, smooth, and very soft. Everything Sans had expected, everything he had hoped, it was all here in front of him. He reached out and palmed her breasts in his hands, and Y/N's hands came up to guide his around every curve.

"It's a beautiful night outside. Birds are singing, stars are sparkling. On nights like this, ladies like you," Sans's eyes went dark, and a moment later, his left eye was glowing bright blue. "Should be writhing beneath me."

Y/N and Sans found themselves locked in another passionate kiss. Y/N was left panting and gasping for breath each time they separated. Sans didn't have lips, but he was no stranger to kissing. Sans briefly stopped kissing her to tug her shorts and panties down her legs. "Heh, already soaked, I see," Sans licked the area on his mouth where his lips would have been. "Sounds like you want to have a good time," Sans chuckled, savoring the gasp that came from Y/N when his metacarpals settled against her clit. He gave a few strokes to test the waters, looking Y/N straight in the eye as he did so. He could see in the darkness that her face was flushed, and her eyes were clouded with lust.

"How's it feel, huh? Maybe I should let you do it instead. After all, you have more experience," Sans teased, stopping his ministrations. Y/N whined. Sans chuckled. "Don't think I didn't know what you were up to last night," Y/N's eyes widened. "Didn't think I knew what you were doing, huh? You thought you were _so_ sneaky, but look who caught you?" 

Sans slipped a bony finger into her warmth. Then another. And another.

Y/N was panting and moaning, and Sans hadn't even really done anything yet. There were only three fingers inside her and she felt like she was going to explode. Sans leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and suckling it before switching over to the other. Y/N felt her eyes glaze over and Sans teased and kissed her tits, his fingers beginning to move back and forth in a scissor-like motion. He would occasionally brush against her G-spot, but cruelly ghost over it. Y/N was getting frustrated. He was doing this to her on purpose.

"That look on your face...looks like someone wants to go to the bone zone," Sans chuckled. Y/N nodded, whimpering at the feeling of emptiness when Sans removed his fingers. Sans took a moment to lick her juices off his phalanges, savoring the unique taste before returning his focus to Y/N, who looked ready to explode at any moment.

He lowered his shorts enough to get his raging erection free. He had almost considered making a pun about his _bone_ r, but decided against it. He needed to bury himself inside Y/N. He had to.

Sans positioned himself at her entrance, sliding his glowing cock up and down her slick folds. "So wet," Sans murmured, and Y/N nodded. Sans placed his hands on each side of Y/N and gently pushed forward. His glowing eye went dark as he was overcome with the thrilling sensation of Y/N's warm, tight pussy enveloping his dick. He could hear Y/N panting beneath him as he slowly sank into her, buried to the hilt. He could already feel a bit of precum flowing from inside him, and he began thrusting.

Y/N locked her legs around Sans's waist, moaning louder and louder with every thrust. It was all so sudden--just a few minutes ago, they had been having a casual conversation, and now they were joined together in an intimate lovemaking session. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, and she clawed at his back as he rutted into her. 

Sans quickly pulled himself out of Y/N's soaked pussy before resting his back against the wall and setting Y/N on his lap. She wasted no time in mounting his throbbing erection, bucking her hips as he grasped them. Sans was enjoying the best view of his life--his vision was completely blocked out by Y/N and her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. He had been trying to keep his cool for the duration of their tryst, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He gave a low, throaty groan as Y/N's warmth tightened around his cock. 

Y/N autonomously moaned at the sound of Sans's pleasured groan. She'd never heard him groan before, but _fuck,_ it was so damn hot. She could feel herself reaching her peak. Her eyes clouded with ecstasy, she rested her hands on his shoulders to work his cock deeper into her. No longer could he tease her by brushing past her G-spot, not when _she_ was in control. Sans bucked his hips and thrusted upward as she came down from one of her thrusts. Y/N gave a sharp cry and grasped Sans's shoulders as her climax hit her. She gasped and panted to regain her breath as she rode out her orgasm.

Sans was at the point of no return. His groans grew louder and louder until he pushed Y/N on her back once more, his thrusts growing long and sloppy. With a guttural growl, Sans released. He gave one final thrust, his magical cum shooting deep within her pussy. Sans's skull was covered in little beads of glowing sweat. His climax had been so intense, he almost wasn't sure he would be able to finish it. His magical dick slowly faded, and he collapsed on top of Y/N, whose breath slowly began to return.

"Fuck, it's been so long," Sans mumbled, pressing his teeth to her lips. Y/N giggled softly, stroking Sans's cheekbones. Even though they just had sex, this moment between them felt so much more intimate, and Sans seemed to notice it, too. He gently climbed off of her and pulled the covers back over their hot, post-sex bodies. Y/N cuddled up to Sans and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. "Bet you won't have much trouble sleeping now, huh?" Sans chuckled. Y/N smiled sleepily. "With you, I don't think I'll have to worry about insomnia anymore," Y/N mumbled, pulling Sans closer to her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. The Girl

"Hey, wake up, shorty!"

Sans and Y/N jolted awake. Sans sleepily rubbed his eye sockets and stretched his arms out, the joints in each bone popping. "What's up, Undyne?" He asked, sitting up in bed. "There's another human in town, or so I've been hearing! You're a sentry, right? Feel like doing a bit of hunting with me?" 

_Another human?!_

"Nah, not today, Undyne. But if there's another human, you'd better go investigate. Seems pretty _fishy_ to me," Sans winked when Y/N gave a giggle of admiration. He could practically hear Undyne's eyes rolling from the other side of the door. "Alright, suit yourself. I'm taking Papyrus to scope things out with me, part of his training, y'know," Undyne chuckled. Sans froze, flashbacks of Frisk's genocidal tendencies flooding back. "Wait! What if the human's dangerous?" Sans asked, shooting out of bed like a rocket. Undyne chuckled. "Nothing I can't handle. 'Sides, Paps is really fucking tough. Tougher than he looks, y'know. We'll be back in a bit."

With that, Undyne's clunky footsteps faded down the hallway. A minute later, Papyrus's excited footsteps joined Undyne's as they left to search for the human. Y/N rolled out of bed and began groping at her clothes that had been scattered across the bed and the floor near it. "Hey, where're you going?" Sans asked with a pout. "It's time to get up, lazybones. We can't lounge in bed naked all day," Y/N smirked, picking up the remainder of her clothes. "Who says we'd be lounging?" He gave a suggestive grin. Y/N giggled and shook her head. "Papyrus and Undyne could come back at any time, Sans," She reasoned. "So? You could just come over, get on your back, and I'd take care of it. Wouldn't take a minute," Sans replied, still grinning. "I want to go and meet the newcomer. Besides, it wouldn't be worth it for just a minute," Y/N joked, slipping into her pants. 

"Well, be careful out there. And by the way," Y/N looked back over at Sans when she'd finished slipping her shirt over her head. "You look much better without clothes." Sans winked. Y/N shook her head, smiling. "I'll be back before you know it. See you later, Sans."

Y/N had finished wrapping her f/c scarf around her neck when she heard laughter coming from nearby. She shut the door to the house behind her and followed the sounds until she could make out the figures of Undyne, Papyrus, and a beautiful, blonde woman. Y/N grinned and rushed over to greet them. "I thought I saw a new face! Papyrus, Undyne, why don't you introduce us?" Y/N cheerfully requested. Undyne chuckled. "Y/N, this is Claudie! I thought she was gonna be just another punk, but she's a _hot_ punk!" Undyne clapped Claudie on the shoulder. **"THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN, 'HOT'. WHAT DOES IT MEAN, UNDYNE?"** Undyne chuckled again. "I'll let Sans tell you about that, buddy."

Claudie took a minute to size Y/N up. She was _very_ attractive, but she didn't seem like much of a threat. Perhaps, she thought, Y/N could be of use to her yet. "Hey there, sugar. I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on," Claudie's emerald eyes gave a wink. Y/N blushed, but laughed wholeheartedly. "You're certainly an open book, aren't you?" **"MISS CLAUDIE, WHAT DOES 'TURNED ON' MEAN?"** Claudie chuckled, pulling Papyrus closer to her by his gloved hand. "Find me later and I'll teach you all about it," she purred seductively.

_Clink._

Claudie jumped away when a bone landed at her feet. "Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Sorry, miss, but the bone zone is **closed**." 

Y/N turned around to see Sans shuffling towards them. "Ooh, another skeleton? My, my, and here I was, thinking I would get the bone from just Papy-pie here," Claudie wiggled her eyebrows, grasping Papyrus's gloved hand. Papyrus chuckled nervously and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a bright orange dusting his cheekbones. "Ah, come on, Sans. Leave the girl be. It's all in good fun, right, Claudie?" Undyne grinned. "Oh, I'll be showing Papyrus some good fun, alright," Claudie purred, running her fingers up and down Papyrus's bony biceps, much to the taller skeleton's delight.

Sans rushed over and grabbed Papyrus's other hand and ran back to the house with such swiftness that Papyrus's left arm popped off, Claudie still holding his hand firmly. Y/N could hear Papyrus's exclamations of protest and complaints about his arm before the door to the house slammed behind the skeleton brothers. "Shit. Well, you know what they say about first impressions," Y/N joked with a shrug. Claudie nonchalantly mumbled a "whatever" or two before turning to Undyne. "Undyne, I'm going to Grillby's to grab a drink. Care to join?" Claudie smiled, brushing her hand against Undyne's. Undyne stuttered awkwardly for a moment before regaining her composure. "Sure! Let's go! Y/N, we'll catch up with you later!" Undyne called to Y/N as Claudie dragged her by the hand to Grillby's.

"Paps, I know that look in your eye socket. You need to stay away from Clawy--" **"CLAUDIE."** "--Claudie, because I can tell just by looking at her that she's trouble. Good looks aside, spending time with her is--" Sans's head whipped around when Y/N entered the house. "Good, Y/N's here. Y/N, help me explain to Paps why he shouldn't hang out with Claudie," Sans pleaded. Y/N blinked. "Why shouldn't he? Claudie seems nice."

"Damn it, Y/N--" **"SANS! THAT VULGARITY WILL NOT BE USED IN THIS HOUSE! APOLOGIZE TO Y/N RIGHT NOW!"** Papyrus barked, hostilely crossing his arms. Sans glared daggers at his brother. "Sorry, Y/N. Now, as I was saying, I need you to help me convince Paps to stay away from that girl, not give him more reasons to go after her," Sans scolded. "In fact, I think it's probably best you stay away from her, too," He added. "Sans, what the fuck?" Sans turned to Papyrus when he said nothing. "Oh, so _she_ gets to swear?" He asked, half-amused and half-annoyed. 

"I think Claudie could be a great friend if we just get to know her. You and Papy grew to like me after we started to interact more. And also," Y/N gave Sans a light slap on the cheekbone. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to tell others who they can and cannot talk to. I get you're trying to protect him and preserve his innocence, but you can't boss your brother around just because he's family, and you can't boss me around just because we had sex, so get the fuck over it," Y/N glared. Sans's eyes darkened until there was nothing left in the sockets. He turned to his brother who looked at him apprehensively. "Paps," His voice was calm and unwavering. "Y/N can spend tonight in your room, just like you wanted before. In fact, she can spend the rest of the week in your room. I don't want to speak to anyone for the rest of the week." In the blink of an eye, Sans had disappeared.


	17. Poor Papyrus

When the door closed behind Sans, Papyrus immediately skittered upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him before Y/N could even process what was going on. She was about to head upstairs and check on Papyrus when there was a rapping at the door. "Who could that be?" Y/N wondered aloud as she made her way to the front door. 

Undyne stood at the door, holding the arm that Papyrus had left behind when Sans dragged him back to the house. "I figured Paps would need this. It's probably hard to make spaghetti with only one arm," She chuckled, handing Y/N Papyrus's arm. Y/N set the arm on the couch, frowning. "Sans is pissed. He doesn't like the way Claudie is hanging all over Papyrus," Y/N informed her. Undyne sighed, clenching her fists before letting them dangle loosely at her sides. "Y'know, I figured as much. Sans is a bit...protective of Papyrus. How mad is he?" "He's shut-the-door-to-his-room-and-stay-there-for-a-week mad. He won't even let Paps in," Y/N sighed.

"Yeah, I've seen this before. This one time, Papyrus and Sans came over. Paps was only there for his cooking lesson. Sans just wanted to watch to make his brother happy. We got a little bit carried away, and the next thing we knew, Papyrus's 'battle body' was on fire," Undyne grimaced. "Oh my god! Was he alright?" Y/N asked, shocked. Undyne chuckled. "'Course he was alright. Sans grabbed my tank of water and dumped all the water on Paps. He damn near threw the tank at him, too. After that little incident, he took Papyrus home straight away. He wouldn't let anyone in his room, and he didn't speak to me for weeks."

Y/N groaned. "So if he's that pissed right now, there's a chance he won't speak to me for about that long, isn't there?" "Nah, he's not gonna be _that_ mad. You have to remember, I actually ended up endangering Paps. You're just disagreeing with him about a decision regarding Paps," Undyne explained. "Y'know how moms get when they think they know best for their kids?" Undyne rhetorically asked. "Boy, do I," Y/N wistfully closed her eyes, thinking back to her brief altercation with Toriel. "Heh, I guess I could start calling him 'Mama Sans' now," Undyne joked. Y/N gave a chuckle and watched as Undyne laughed relentlessly at her own joke before she deadpanned. "I'm gonna go home. Alph has probably been worried sick. Remind me to introduce you two later on," Undyne requested. Y/N nodded and walked with Undyne to the front door. "See you later, Y/N," "See ya!"

As soon as Undyne left, Y/N took Papyrus's arm off the couch and headed up to his room. She paused and put her ear to the door. Y/N could hear faint sniffles coming from inside. "Dammit, Sans," Y/N cursed Sans under her breath and slowly, cautiously entered the room of the sobbing Papyrus. 

"Paps?" Y/N gently called out. The tall skeleton sat on his racecar bed, his face buried in his gloved hand. "Papyrus, are you alright?" Y/N asked, gazing at him sympathetically. **"N-NOT REALLY, NO. SANS IS MAD AT ME,"**

 _Poor Papyrus..._

Y/N gave a sad chuckle and sat on the bed next to Papyrus, pulling him in for a side hug. "No, Paps. He's mad at _me_. He's just upset that you don't see why he wants you to stay away from Claudie," Y/N explained, soothingly rubbing the skeleton's back. Papyrus looked up, sniffling. He used his remaining arm to wipe his eye sockets that had been flooded with bright orange tears. **"BUT I DO NOT SEE WHY MY BROTHER DOES NOT LIKE HER, SHE SEEMS VERY GREAT, JUST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS,"** He mumbled. 

"Paps, you're his baby brother, and I don't think he's ready to accept that you're all grown up. You're still very innocent and childlike, and don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing. It's just that Sans still wants to believe that you're just a little baby he has to protect, and he thinks that if he fights to cling to your innocence, you'll still be his baby brother," Y/N continued, giving Papyrus's right hand a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me. He's not mad at you, he just wants to protect you. That's why he's mad at me," **"T-THEN...WHAT DO YOU THINK? CAN I BEFRIEND THE HUMAN?** "Hey, I say go for it if it makes you happy. It seems to me that you've got a little crush on her," Y/N giggled.

 **"B-BUT, UM...WHAT IS A CRUSH?** Papyrus innocently asked. "A crush is when you've got...feelings for someone," **"NEGATIVE FEELINGS? THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN ASSURE YOU THAT HE HAS NONE OF--"** "No, silly. Feelings of _love_. A crush is when you want to love a person, and you want them to love you back," Y/N explained, smiling. **"O-OH...THEN I THINK MY BROTHER HAS A CRUSH ON YOU, Y/N! IS THAT WHY YOU HAD THE SEX?"** Y/N laughed, leaving Papyrus curious as to what her answer would be. "Oh, Papy. I think teaching you about sex is Sans's job. Let him tell you when he feels it's right," Y/N told Papyrus, still smiling.

 **"O-OKAY! WELL, I FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW! THANK YOU, Y/N!** Papyrus grinned, wrapping his arm around her body. Y/N chuckled. "I think it would be a better hug if you had both arms, silly," She teased, handing him his left arm. **"NYEH! MY ARM! THANKS, Y/N!"** Papyrus reattached his arm with his beautiful orange magic and gave Y/N a proper hug of thanks. "No problem, Papyrus. Now," Y/N gave him a mischievous grin, pulling a folded slip of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it to reveal a Monster Kiz Word Search. "What do you say we have ourselves a rematch?" **"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**


	18. Cheer up, punk!

"Hey, punk! Open up!"

Y/N could hear Undyne's merciless rapping on the door, even from Papyrus's room. She rubbed her e/c eyes and cautiously got out of bed, careful not to make any sudden movements, lest the sleeping cinnamon roll Papyrus awaken. Y/N crept downstairs and opened the door, a gust of cold air blowing in her face. Undyne stood before her, covered in bits of frost and snow that had dusted her on the way over. "Y/N! Come back to my place with me! Alphys and I are having a girls' night, and we want you to join us!" Undyne grinned. "A girls' night? Is Claudie coming, too?" Y/N asked, surprised by Undyne's sudden invitation. 

Undyne shook her head. "Nah, said she was too tired from her trip to Snowdin. She's hunkering down at the hotel for the night. I figured you could come, though. You're a good punk, y'know?" Undyne laughed. Y/N bit her lip and stole a glance up at Papyrus's door. "I don't know if I should leave...Papyrus might get worried. With Sans and his hissy fit, I don't think Paps is in any condition for anymore upset," Y/N explained, looking down in disappointment. Undyne shook her head. "Nah, just leave him a note. I do it all the time whenever I need to give him a rain check. He's chill," Undyne instructed. "Besides, you seem tense. I can tell Sans really got to you. You could use a night of cheering up," Undyne grinned wider. "C'mon, punk! You know you want to!"

Y/N ran off into the night with Undyne, the two of them giggling like schoolgirls. A note had been placed on the foot of Papyrus's bed explaining that Y/N had gone to Undyne's for the night.

When the pair finally reached Undyne's fish-shaped house, it was around nine o'clock. Undyne gave a few knocks on her door, and it came open. A small, orange lizard in a dotted dress and rimless glasses stood meekly in the doorway. Her smile didn't falter, but her posture grew noticeably more bashful when she saw Y/N. "U-Undyne, you're back, and you brought Y/N, too!" Alphys greeted, tucking her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet. Undyne clapped Y/N on the back and laughed heartily. "I almost forgot, I had already told Alphys all about you before I headed into Snowdin to get you," Undyne gave Alphys a brief smile before awkwardly looking away, a dim blush painting her cheeks.

"Hello, Alphys. It's nice to finally meet you," Y/N stuck her hand out for a handshake. Alphys eagerly accepted, her bashful demeanor disappearing for a moment before it returned, and she scampered back into the house. 

The trio laid out their sleeping bags in the middle of the room. Y/N set her backpack by the piano and rejoined Alphys and Undyne, who sat on their sleeping bags. "W-What should we do first? I've g-got a brand-new mint-condition edition of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 5: The Smoochie-Smoothie!" Alphys excitedly declared, pulling a DVD case out of one of her dress's pockets. "How about later? We can watch it before we go to bed, I'll even make snacks!" Undyne offered. "O-okay! I can't wait!" Alphys grinned, clapping excitedly. "How about we play truth or dare? It's, like, the universal slumber party game!" Undyne exclaimed, her eye darting around excitedly. "Awesome! I got some popato chisps!" Alphys chirped, pulling a big bag of popato chisps from her dress pocket. Y/N smiled. The night was still young, and she could already tell it was going to be a great girls' night.

"Who wants to go first?" Undyne asked through a mouth full of popato chisps, crumbs flying everywhere. Alphys shielded herself from the projectiles that flew from Undyne's mouth and meekly raised her hand. "Okay, Alph! Truth or dare?" "T-Truth," Alphys answered, tapping her claws together. "Okay! Would you rather give up anime or comics forever?" Alphys gasped, clapping her hands against her mouth in shock. "O-Oh my god! I d-don't know! I...I..." Alphys's eyes crossed, sweat beading up on her forehead. "C-Comics! I can't give up anime! I just can't!" Alphys wailed. 

She turned to Y/N, her breathing returning to normal. "Y-Y/N, truth or dare?" Alphys asked. "Truth," Undyne rolled her eye. "Aww, come on! You guys are just dodging the dares! That's no fun!" "Sorry, Undyne. Alphys, ask a really spicy question so we can appease Undyne," Y/N giggled. "A s-spicy question? Goodness, Y/N! Are you sure about this?" Y/N nodded in confirmation. "O-Okay then...umm..." Alphys trailed off as she thought of a good question. She snapped her claws. "I've got one! Y/N, who's your crush? Someone on the Surface or here in the Underground?" Undyne cackled.

Y/N chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. "It's silly, but...Sans!" She blurted. Alphys gasped and started giggling, and Undyne shot up like a rocket and pointed a finger in Y/N's face, much to her surprise. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR SANS!" "Was it that noticeable?" Y/N sheepishly asked, smiling innocently. Undyne sat back down, shaking her head. "Nah, I just kinda saw how you two acted around each other. I can tell he's got a little something for you, too. He didn't even think twice about Claudie, and that girl is _hot_!" Alphys looked taken aback, a hurt expression on her face. Y/N almost pointed out Alphys's sudden change in mood when she caught herself in realization. _Oh my god. Alphys likes Undyne. Alphys LIKES Undyne!_

"Your turn--" "DARE!" Undyne shouted. Y/N's lips curled upwards in an evil grin. "I dare you to kiss Alphys," she said, no hesitation present in her voice. Undyne and Alphys looked like they were both about to have a heart attack. Their words jumbled together in tangled messes and their faces were bright red before the two suddenly went silent. Undyne turned to Alphys, visibly shaking. "Uh, I'm, uh...I'm willing! Uh, I mean, that is, um...if you want to, that is. If you're willing. To kiss. Me," Undyne quickly looked away. 

"MMMMPH!" Undyne's eye shot wide open when Alphys's mouth slanted over hers. Undyne quickly grew dreamy-eyed and closed her eye, putting a hand on the back of Alphys's neck. Y/N smiled wider than she had all night. The kiss between Alphys and Undyne lasted a good fifteen seconds before the two hesitantly separated, a string of spit connecting their mouths. Undyne gave an uproarious laugh. "That. Was. Awesome!" Undyne screamed, grabbing Alphys by her shoulders and shaking her wildly. Alphys was still in a dazed state, and she didn't seem to care. "We should do that m-more often," Alphys mumbled, still starry-eyed. Undyne gave another hearty guffaw and nodded. 

After Alphys recovered, she took her turn. "Dare," She boldly declared, surprising both Undyne and Y/N with her sudden confidence. "I dare you to kiss me again," Undyne winked. Y/N burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you guys!" Y/N exclaimed, struggling not to laugh as the two kissed again. "No more dares! You guys are gonna be kissing all night at this rate!" She giggled as the two separated. "Aww, but it was getting really good!" Undyne gave a fake pout before joining Alphys and Y/N in their laughter. "Okay, your turn again, Y/N," Alphys turned to Y/N.

"Truth," Y/N replied. "U-Umm...this is embarrassing, but I can't think of any good questions!" Alphys apologetically muttered. "I got one!" Undyne burst out, a mischievous glint in her eye. "When you stayed in Sans's room last night..." Undyne grinned wider as Y/N's eyes widened when she realized where the question was going. "...did anything go down?" Undyne goofily pursed her lips, earning a few giggles from Alphys.

"We had sex!" Y/N blurted, and Undyne and Alphys went silent in amazement. "Wow! You work _fast_!" Undyne gawked, incredulous. "How was it? It's been so long since he's actually been with anyone that he was probably rusty," Undyne commented. "It was fucking awesome," Y/N replied. "And wait, you're telling me that he was _rusty_? Oh, god, I can't even imagine what it would be like when he's at full potential."

Images of Sans's enormous, glowing erection drifted into her mind. Images of him above her, beneath her, sheathed within her, they all came flooding back. The feeling of his thick cock throbbing inside her, the feeling of his hands cupping her breasts appreciatively, the feeling of his hot, thick streams of semen shooting deep within her, it all flooded her senses. 

"Woah, hey! Y/N, snap out of it! You're drooling!" Undyne shouted, bringing Y/N back from the brink of a full-blown flashback. Y/N wiped the ropes of drool dribbling down her chin and chuckled apologetically. 

The trio played a few more rounds of truth or dare before it died down. Alphys then suggested they watch her anime, and the other two girls agreed profusely. Alphys ran into Undyne's room and carted a miniature television into the room, placing it in front of their sleeping bags so everyone could see the television. Undyne had prepared a few bowls of instant noodles for the group, and Alphys pitched in with the remnants of her popato chisps. Y/N got up and flicked off the lights, and the only visible thing in the room was the television. Alphys had already popped the DVD into the player, and the anime's menu came up on the screen. Undyne pressed a button on the remote control, and the show began.

Halfway through, Y/N noticed Alphys and Undyne cuddling up to each other, Alphys's claws twirling locks of Undyne's scarlet hair. "Okay, guys, no getting freaky tonight!" Y/N joked, startling Alphys and Undyne, who soon started giggling. "You guys are my new number one ship. Alphyne," Y/N winked, causing the pair to blush and turn back towards the television screen, their fingers intertwined. 

Y/N could barely notice herself drifting out of consciousness. The last things she remembered thinking about before she fell asleep were Papyrus, Alphyne, and the slumber party.

And Sans.

Definitely Sans.


	19. Prey

"Tell me more about the barrier, weed," Claudie murmured, checking behind her to see if anyone else was listening. Flowey had appeared in the small flower pot in her room just when she was about to turn in for the night, and he had beckoned her over with his little leaves. Seeing Flowey, she knew something was about to get interesting. Flowey giggled evilly. "The barrier is kept in place by powerful magic implemented by ancient humans at the end of the war. It requires seven human SOULs to destroy, and so far, we have six in our possession," Flowey smiled. "All the more reason for you to befriend Y/N. When you get to know her well enough, you could invite her out on a little picnic, and," Flowey chuckled morbidly. "Maybe an...unfortunate accident...would occur..." his face grew more and more twisted as he spoke. "And you'd find yourself able to bring Y/N's SOUL to the king...the king would break the barrier...we would all go free...and you would be a hero."

"So, why are you telling me all this?" Claudie asked, growing suspicious of the flower's sudden willingness to help her. "It's simple," Flowey replied. "Y/N's determination outweighs mine. It even outweighs yours. She's also never killed a monster, so her SOUL is completely pure. If Y/N were to...heh...expire prematurely...her SOUL could be harvested, and..." Flowey watched as a big smile appeared on Claudie's face. "My, my. I never thought a cute little flower could be so evil," Claudie giggled, playfully pinching Flowey's petals, much to the flower's dismay. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try to butter Papyrus up a little more than usual so he'll be more open to your advances. That Smiley Trashbag brother of his is suspicious of you, though. Stay away from him, you don't want him to figure out our plan."

Y/N trudged through the marsh back to Snowdin. She knew Papyrus was definitely awake by then, and she really hoped he had seen her note she'd left on the foot of his bed. She was still a bit upset that Sans had locked himself away, but she quickly brushed the thoughts off. She would deal with Sans later, now it was time to start making some more friends in the Underground. She emerged from the cave that held the marsh and soon felt the soft crunching of snow beneath her feet as she traversed the windier areas of Snowdin. It wasn't long before the house of Sans and Papyrus came into view.

Y/N opened the door and let herself in, careful not to bring any gusts of wind with her. She whirled around, set her backpack on the ground near the arm of the sofa, and flopped down onto the couch. It was early in the morning, and Y/N had gotten up early so she could make it back to Snowdin before breakfast. She'd said her goodbyes to Alphys and Undyne and promised they would get together again soon before setting out.

 **"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS?"** The booming voice of Papyrus asked. Y/N rolled over just as the taller skeleton was halfway down the stairs. "It was really fun, actually. I think we're going to get together again soon and do it all again. You and your brother should try it sometime," Y/n suggested, scooting over so Papyrus could take his seat next to her. **"NYEH! WE HAVE TRIED SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE PAST, BUT..."** "But?" **"BUT THE TELEVISION STOPPED WORKING, MY SPAGHETTI BURNED, AND SANS SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT CRACKING PUNS ABOUT EVERYTHING!"** He scowled, thinking back to the horrible night. Y/N merely laughed. "That sounds like him."

 **"ON THE SUBJECT OF SPAGHETTI, WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME BREAKFAST?"** Papyrus asked with a grin, ready to leap up from the couch and grab some of his leftover spaghetti from the fridge. Y/N leaned back and patted her tummy. "No thank you, Papyrus. Undyne gave me some instant noodles for breakfast before I left her place, so I'm stuffed," she shrugged. Papyrus gave a disappointed nod but soon perked up. **"WELL, I'VE GOT TO GO! MY SENTRY STATION AWAITS,"** he shot a look of distaste at his brother's closed door. **"UNLIKE A CERTAIN LAZYBONES WHO LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM INSTEAD OF GOING OUT TO DO HIS WORK!"** Papyrus practically screamed in frustration, quickly leaving the house with brisk footsteps.

Y/N reached over the arm of the couch into her backpack and pulled out her camera. She scanned through the gallery. Papyrus's pictures from the time he had gotten ahold of her camera were still there in all their bony glory, though a cute picture of Y/N, Alphys, and Undyne all in a group hug the previous night accompanied them. The telltale sound of someone knocking on the front door rang out in the house. Y/N put her camera back in her backpack and got up, opening the door. Claudie stood there, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, pretty thing! I couldn't help but notice that we haven't spent a lot of time together, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me at Grillby's for a drink or two so we could get to know each other better," Claudie asked. Y/N nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me get myself cleaned up," Y/N explained. "Alright, don't take too long," Claudie warned, shutting the door as she walked over to Grillby's. Y/N took a minute to finger-comb her hair and brush her teeth before she grabbed her backpack and left the house.

"Y/N! Over here, hun!" Claudie called, waving Y/N over and patting the barstool next to her. Y/N let the doors to Grillby's close behind her and she perched herself upon the bright red stool next to Claudie. The blonde turned to Grillby, who was at their beck and call. "Mr. Hottie," Claudie giggled at her own pun. "I'll take a glass of whatever juice you recommend today," Grillby nodded and turned to Y/N. "I'll just have a glass of milk," Y/N replied. "Alright, ladies. I'll be right out with your drinks."

Claudie looked at Y/N from the corner of her green eyes. "So, Y/N," Y/N perked up when her name was called. "How long have you been in the Underground, hmm?" "Oh, I don't know. About a week, or at least, somewhere around there," Y/N shrugged. "Do you like it here?" Y/N grinned. "Oh, of course I do! Sans and I didn't like each other at first, but he and his brother have really warmed up to me. Undyne nearly killed me when we first met, but after we nearly died together, our bond got tighter. All the friends I've made down here are absolutely incomparable," Y/N smiled, thinking of all the good times she and her friends could have in the near future. "I see. What do you think about returning to the Surface now that you've had a taste of the Underground life?"

Y/N paused. She really hadn't thought about that. "I...I don't know. I mean, I guess I _would_ like to go home at some point, back to my family, my friends, but the Underground is just as nice, if not, a little better," Y/N replied, turning her head when Grillby's familiar brightness reappeared in front of them with their drinks. "One glass of apple juice," Grillby handed Claudie her glass. "And one glass of milk," Y/N took her glass from Grillby with gratefulness. "Will that be all?" the fiery bartender asked, waiting patiently for their replies. "That's all. Thank you, Grillby," Y/N smiled. "How much for the drinks?" Claudie asked. "10G," Grillby answered. 

Claudie and Y/N ended up splitting the bill. They'd both come across spare scraps of gold in their travels through the ruins and Snowdin, and they were lucky enough to have a fair amount. The two made idle chatter as they sipped on their drinks before Claudie finished, stood up, and told Y/N she was going back to the hotel. Y/N finished the rest of her glass of milk in silence before Grillby stood in front of her. "Hey," he whispered, prompting Y/N to look up. "What's up, Grillby?" "That Claudie girl is trouble," Grillby stated. Y/N was surprised. First, Sans didn't think too highly of her, and now Grillby was suspicious, too. "Whenever I poked my head out of the kitchen to see if you needed anything, I could see this...darkness on her face whenever she asked you a question."

"Actually, it _did_ seem like she was asking a lot of questions," Y/N scratched her temple for a moment as she thought back to their conversation. "Shit. I'm actually starting to have my doubts about her," Y/N admitted to the bartender. "SHIT. Sans was right," Grillby looked at her in confusion. "Sans doesn't like her either. He thinks she's trouble, and now I'm starting to see why. Not to mention, she's been all over Papyrus lately, and--" Y/N suddenly shot up from her seat, distraught. "PAPYRUS!" she shouted, causing everyone in the bar to go silent and stare at her. "Grillby, she could be with Paps right now!" "Then you'd better hurry! His sentry station is towards the outskirts of town near the ruins," Grillby explained, watching as Y/N dashed out of the bar.


	20. I need you

"Papyrus?" Y/N called out, approaching the hastily-constructed sentry station. "Buddy?" she quietly called, slowly approaching the station. That was twice he hadn't replied to her calls, and she was beginning to fear the worst. She stood in front of the station and peeked inside. "Oh, hell," she muttered, turning back to the area from whence she came, breaking into a sprint. "Papyrus! If you can hear me, stay where you are!" 

Y/N stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She could barely make out the figures of Snowdrake, Ice cap, and Jerry off in the distance. "Hey! Guys!" she called, dashing over to the trio of friends. "Oh, it's Y/N! Hey, what's wrong? You look awful," Snowdrake commented. It was true; Y/N's hair was ruffled, there were small dirt stains on her clothes from whenever she'd slipped on the ice and fell, and she looked absolutely exhausted. "Have any of you seen Papyrus?" Y/N asked. The trio exchanged glances and nodded. "Yeah, man. That Claudie chick came by and asked Papyrus if he wanted to have a chat with her. They left here a little while ago. It seemed like Claudie was trying to hide from something while she was bringing Papyrus back to town," Jerry answered, wiping his nose on his arm. "Oh, god. I need to get back to town now, then!" Y/N exclaimed, uttering a quiet 'thank you' under her breath before pushing past the three and running back to Snowdin. "Hey! Don't you want to look at my hat?" Ice cap called in vain, as Y/N had disappeared deeper down the road.

Y/N ran through Snowdin forest, dialing Papyrus's number as she made her way back to town. "Please pick up, please pick up..." she mumbled, keeping her fingers crossed.

But nobody came.

Y/N muttered a curse under her breath and picked up the pace.

She had reached Snowdin town, dodging every citizen she had almost crashed into as she continued her sprint towards Sans and Papyrus's house. When she got to the house, she stopped, panting. The lights were on, so Papyrus was _definitely_ home. Y/N put her hand on the doorknob and cautiously turned it, slowly opening the door. She quietly stepped into the house and gently shut the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. 

**"O-OH, UM...ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? I M-MEAN, UM...WE USUALLY KEEP THESE THINGS TO OURSELVES, DO WE NOT?"** Papyrus's loud but unmistakably nervous voice asked. Y/N gave a quiet gasp. She quickly but quietly crept over to the stairs, ascending them at a brisk pace. The door was ever so slightly cracked open, inviting Y/N to peek inside. 

Claudie and Papyrus were on the racecar bed, Claudie straddling the skeleton man. She was pulling her cotton shirt over head, giving Papyrus a full frontal view of her breasts. When Claudie reached back to unhook her bra, Y/N felt her breath catch in her throat. Papyrus wasn't ready for this. He was simply not mature enough, not to mention, Sans had never sat him down to give him a talk about the bones and the bees.

Y/N backed away from the door, her heart pounding profusely. **"U-UM...M-MAYBE THIS ISN'T SUCH A GOOD IDEA, MISS CLAUDIE...I MEAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE, NO, BUT...THIS IS BEYOND MY CAPABILITIES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS 'SEX' IS, BUT I KNOW IT'S SOMETHING FAIRLY INTIMATE!"** Papyrus timidly explained. Y/N instinctively darted across the hall, practically tripping over her own feet. She found herself standing in front of Sans's door. She gave an infinite loop of harsh knocks. "Sans, come out! I need you!" 

Silence.

"Sans, open the fucking door! I need your help!"

Silence.

"SANS!" Y/N was quietly screaming at this point.

Silence.

"CLAUDIE IS ABOUT TO FUCK PAPYRUS!"

Silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" came Claudie's sudden screech from the other room. The door to Papyrus's room flew open and Claudie came running out, clutching her shirt and bra to her chest to hide her breasts as she fled, several bones flying out of the room behind her. Each bone was glowing bright blue.

_He did it...he came through._

Y/N looked over the banister and briefly met Claudie's emerald eyes for a moment. It didn't take a genius to tell that Claudie was beyond pissed. Claudie gave Y/N a horrible stare before leaving the house in a rush, eager to fly under Sans's radar. 

Y/N entered Papyrus's room to see Sans crushing Papyrus in a hug. "Don't you _ever_ let her touch you like that again, okay? Not while you're still so...innocent," Y/N could swear that Sans was about to tear up. Papyrus stole a glance over at Y/N as if to ask her for advice. Y/N gave him a knowing look. **"T-THE TRUTH IS, BROTHER...I'VE BEEN WANTING TO KNOW WHAT THE SEX MEANS FOR A LITTLE WHILE NOW. I'M NOT A BABY BONES ANYMORE, SANS!"** Papyrus confidently declared. Sans's face turned into one of exasperation, but he pulled out of the hug with his trademark grin plastered to his face. "Sure, Paps. I..." Sans looked away for a minute. "I guess I just wanted to keep you pure for my own selfish reasons...but you're still my baby brother, and you always will be, even if you're not completely innocent," Sans hugged his brother again. 

Y/N smiled and began to walk back downstairs, having done her part. **"Y/N, GET OVER HERE AND GIVE US A HUG!"** Papyrus called, happiness in his voice. "Yeah, come on, Y/N."

Hearing Sans encourage her to rejoin them was all she needed. Y/N charged into Papyrus's room and wrapped her arms around Sans and Papyrus, squeezing them tightly. "Y/N," Sans quietly began, prompting Y/N to look up at him. He smiled wider. "Thanks."

Y/N closed her eyes and happily snuggled deeper into the skeleton brothers' embrace. _Sans had forgiven her._


	21. Practice

"I don't really want to say I told you so," Sans began, stroking Y/N's h/l, h/c hair. "But I told you so," He chuckled, dodging the playful swat of Y/N's hand.

Sans had taken Y/N back to his room later that night after Papyrus had gone to sleep, and the two had been cuddling in bed for a little over an hour. "Yeah, I know. Maybe Claudie isn't as great as I originally thought," Y/N mumbled, snuggling deeper into Sans's embrace. Sans wiggled out of her arms and instead climbed on top of her, allowing him better access to her face. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Sans," Y/N gave Sans's hand a gentle squeeze, but soon found herself smiling when each of his metacarpals lovingly stroked her cheek. "What made you come to your senses in the first place?" Sans asked.

"She was interrogating me at lunch, which seemed a _little_ unusual, but the icing on the cake was when Grillby pulled me aside after she left and told me that he was suspicious of her," Y/N explained, exploring every ridge and bump of his spine through his jacket. "But in all honesty, you really shouldn't have blown up at me and Papyrus like that. The poor guy ran up to his room crying as soon as you locked yourself away," Y/N frowned. Sans sighed. "Yeah...listen. I was just upset, is all, but you're totally right. I shouldn't have gotten so pissy," Sans pressed a gentle kiss of apology to Y/N's forehead. "Looking back on it, seeing you so angry was actually _very_ hot," Y/N giggled, trailing her tongue across Sans's cheekbone. 

Sans shuddered appreciatively. "That kinda reminds me...I've gotta talk to Paps tomorrow, don't I?" Y/N giggled and nodded. "The _bones_ and the bees," she joked, gratefully accepting another affectionate kiss on the cheek from Sans. "I think things will go a little smoother if I get back to my element, yeah?" Sans suggested with a grin. Y/N laughed knowingly. "I'm not sure I follow, Sans."

Sans stopped her from talking anymore by pressing his teeth to her mouth, savoring the feeling of her plump, pink lips moving slowly against his mouth. "What I'm saying is simple," Sans leaned in to Y/N's ear. "Maybe it'll be easier for me to explain things to Paps if I get a little practice in, first," He growled, gently nipping at her earlobe. Y/N gave an excited gasp, grasping both of Sans's hands tightly. "I think you just might be onto something, Sans," she whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The two instinctively met in the middle again for a kiss. And another. And another.

The fourth kiss between them wasn't like the others. It was long, slow, and passionate. Sans pushed his glowing tongue up against Y/N's lips, forcing them apart. She soon found her own tongue battling Sans's, harshly pushing against it. Sans's bony hands snuck up Y/N's shirt, rubbing her breasts through her bra before he decided he'd had enough of the pesky clothing articles. He broke the kiss, allowing Y/N to sit up so he could pull her shirt over her head. He tossed the shirt somewhere in the room--it didn't matter where, they would find it in the morning--before reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. He nuzzled her breasts, occasionally trailing his tongue across her chest, and when her bra came unhooked, Sans let the clothing article fall before cupping her tits in his hands. He squeezed and kneaded each one, Y/N's hands soon guiding his own around each curve to help Sans find out what she liked best.

Sans's tongue made its way out of his mouth and it soon began caressing Y/N's right nipple, lapping gratefully at her pebbled peaks. Y/N placed her hands on the back of Sans's skull, holding him in place as he suckled her, gently trailing his glowing tongue across each areole. Sans retracted his tongue and resumed to kneading her breasts, his mouth slanting over Y/N's. Y/N eased onto her back, Sans pulling away from the kiss to work her out of her shorts. Y/N lifted her legs up so Sans could tug her shorts down, her panties going with them. Sans's left eye soon glowed dark blue, a feature Y/N had recognized from their previous lovemaking session.

The skeleton buried his face in her womanhood, lapping at her warmth with his long, glowing tongue. Y/N shuddered and arched her back, her hands autonomously found their places at the back of Sans's skull, pushing him deeper into her burning loins. "S-Sans, aaaahhh..." she murmured, her e/c eyes rolling back into her head when he penetrated her warmth with his tongue, swirling it around inside her. Y/N moaned a bit louder as Sans manipulated her velvety core with his skillful tongue, and when he stopped, she whined at the sudden emptiness. Sans appeased her by bringing himself a bit higher and roughly sucking her clit. Y/N gasped loudly, grasping the bedsheets as tight as could be. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out, waves of pleasure traveling throughout her body and causing her to arch her back even further as she was overtaken by her climax. Sans's tongue returned to her entrance, slurping up the wetness that flowed from her warmth. He chuckled at her excitement, the vibrations of his laughter making Y/N shudder a bit. 

"I would tell you to be quiet since Paps is in the other room, but you look like you're having a good time," Sans grinned, running his thumbs over her nipples. "Y-Yeah, well," Y/N pushed him onto his back. The skeleton man was surprised, but quickly relaxed when she tugged his shorts down his legs, his aching erection springing free. "Now it's your turn to have a good time," she purred, grasping him in her hand. Y/N knew his cock was made solely of magic, but _fuck_ , it was thick, heavy, and she could feel him throbbing with need for her. It was just like a real dick.

Y/N took a moment to run her hands and fingers over his member, memorizing every feature it had. She crawled closer to him and placed several gentle kisses on the head of Sans's cock, the skeleton man shuddering and grasping her hair out of instinct. "F-Fuck, Y/N, be careful," he groaned as Y/N took him in her mouth. "I don't want to c-cum yet," he warned, giving a few gentle thrusts into her mouth. Y/N gave a hum of acknowledgement before slurping and sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down to get him deeper into her mouth. Sans shuddered with each movement she made, his grip on her hair tightening. Y/N took him out of her mouth and ran her tongue up and down the entirety of his shaft. "Y/N, wait, I'm gonna...I'm about to...about to..." Y/N abruptly stopped, giving Sans a minute to catch his breath.

As soon as Sans regained his composure, he pushed Y/N on her back, lining his soaked cock up at her entrance. With a single movement, his entirety was sheathed deep inside her. Y/N moaned beneath him, bucking her hips to start friction between them. Sans began thrusting in and out of her warmth, enjoying every contraction of her pussy and every moan of excitement he drew from deep within Y/N's throat. It didn't take long before Sans could feel his climax approaching, but he didn't want to finish yet. Hell, he had only just started. He quickly pulled his glowing member out of Y/N's womanhood. "Get on your hands and knees," he growled into her ear, fisting desperately at his cock. 

Y/N obliged in the blink of an eye. She stroked her clit as she waited for Sans to mount her from behind. The skeleton man grasped his dick and pushed into her, grabbing her by the hips as he started thrusting again. Pleasure coiled up in Y/N's abdomen after Sans's manhood had slammed into her g-spot several times, and she felt tears fill her eyes as she neared release. "Sans, I'm so close!" she moaned. Sans grunted in response, releasing her hips to instead grasp her dangling tits as his thrusts picked up. "Careful, babe, we wouldn't want Papyrus to hear us boning, would we?" he murmured dreamily, his own climax threatening to overtake him. 

Y/N cried out as she reached her orgasm, burring her face into one of Sans's pillows to keep quiet. Her legs wobbled like jelly and she felt like she was going to flop down on her face right then and there, but thankfully, Sans seemed like he was almost done. 

All at once, Sans felt his climax hit him harder than a ton of bricks. He gave a loud, orgasmic growl and pushed himself in to the limit, spilling his seed deep inside Y/N. His grip on her breasts loosened, and even though Sans was still buried to the hilt inside of Y/N, his cum was spilling out and onto the bedsheets. Sans removed his cock from Y/N's semen-filled pussy and collapsed alongside her, pulling her close to him. His magical dick disappeared, and he sleepily pulled the covers back over their forms. 

"Back in your element, yet?" Y/N asked breathlessly. "Mmm?" Sans drowsily mumbled, struggling to stay awake. "Never mind. I think you definitely have enough practice in now," Y/N whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to Sans's teeth as they snuggled up to each other, sleep overtaking them.


	22. Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been super busy! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry, there are definitely good things to come in the next few chapters. *wink*

"Hey, Y/N..." Sans cooed, stroking the sleeping Y/N's cheek. "Y/N, wake up...it's time for breakfast," Sans whispered, moving his hand up to soothingly caress her hair. Y/N's eyes fluttered open, and a smile slowly broke out on her face. "Why are you up so early?" Y/N asked, sitting up in bed. "I had to give Paps the talk, remember?" Y/N nodded. "How'd that go?" Sans cringed. "It was fucking weird. I expected him to be a little more mature about it, seeing as he _is_ the more serious one of us, but..." Sans trailed off as Papyrus's footsteps rang out in the hall, stopping right at his door. 

**"BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB!"** Papyrus chanted, letting out a few hearty Nyeh's every now and then. Sans groaned and pulled his hoodie over his face, blushing deeply. "Paps, you can't go around saying that, buddy!" The taller skeleton briefly stopped in his tracks before barging into the room. Y/N gasped and pulled the blanket over her naked body. **"Y/N! KEEP YOUR BOOBIES TO YOURSELF!"** Y/N bit her lip to hold back laughter as Sans pulled his hoodie lower over his face. "Oh my god, Papyrus," He groaned. **"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! WORRY NOT, SANS! I WILL REFRAIN FROM USING SUCH VULGARITY IN PUBLIC! NOW, GET READY TO GO OUT FOR NICE CREAM, YOU LAZYBONES!"** Papyrus cackled, closing the door and running back to his room. 

Y/N spent the next few minutes finding her clothes, which had been scattered about after the previous night's tryst, and as she got dressed, Sans would every so often come up behind her and cup her breasts in his bony hands, earning a few giggles from Y/N. When she was fully clothed, she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Sans merely collapsed back on the bed. "Come on, bonehead! It's time to go out for our Nice Cream breakfast," Y/N crooned, waiting at the doorway. Sans shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay back on this one. I'm, uh, not feeling that great." 

Y/N's brows furrowed. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you need me to stay here with you?" "Woah, woah, slow down, Y/N. I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather. It's kinda bone-chilling tibia honest," he chuckled. Y/N nodded. "Well, if you're sure. Papyrus and I will be back in a bit. I'll make sure Claudie doesn't give us any trouble on the way, wherever she may be," Y/N walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sans's forehead. Y/N frowned. "Sans, are you absolutely sure you're feeling alright? Your skull is burning up," Y/N pressed her hand to Sans's skull. "Hey, chill, Y/N. Snowdin'll keep me ice and cool," Sans replied, pressing his mouth to Y/N's. 

Papyrus waited patiently for Y/N to accompany him at the front door. He stopped tapping his foot when Y/N finally made her appearance, trotting down the stairs as quickly as possible. **"READY, HUMAN? NICE CREAM IS A PERFECT WAY TO START OUR DAY, SECOND ONLY TO MY SPAGHETTI!"** Papyrus boasted confidently. His pseudo-eyebrows curved downwards. **"IT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER IF MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER WOULD COME DOWNSTAIRS AND STOP HOLDING US UP!"** "Sans isn't feeling well, so he's staying at home. We should head out before it gets any later, I'm actually getting kind of hungry," **"LET'S GO!"** Papyrus giddily shouted, parading out the front door with Y/N following close behind.

"This one says, 'You're super spiffy!'" Y/N smiled, looking down at the bright, pastel wrapper of her Nice Cream. She began licking at the delicious treat and watched as Papyrus unwrapped his. **"NYEH! MINE SAYS, 'YOU'RE JUST GREAT!'"** Papyrus beamed, taking a heroic stance. **"IT'S TRUE! AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"** Y/N's thoughts suddenly drifted back to Sans. "Papyrus, do you think Sans is going to be alright? I know it's only been half an hour since we left, but I can't help but feel worried about him," Y/N bit her lip. Papyrus finished scarfing down his Nice Cream. **"NONSENSE, HUMAN! MY BROTHER MAY BE A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LAZYBONES, BUT HE'S TOUGHER THAN YOU THINK! HE'S ALMOST AS TOUGH AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"**

"I don't know," Y/N slurped a bit more of her Nice Cream. "I think I might want to head back and check on him pretty soon. Are you coming with?" Y/N asked. Papyrus shook his head. **"THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST KEEP WATCH! IT IS MY DUTY AS A FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN TO KEEP WATCH FOR HUMANS!"** he paused and gave Y/N a sheepish grin. **"I-I MEAN...HUMANS BESIDES MY DEAR FRIEND, Y/N!"** Papyrus patted her on the back with his gloved hand. "Well, if you insist," Y/N slipped the last bite of Nice Cream into her mouth and swallowed it, the sweet treat still lingering on her taste buds. "I'll see you at home, Paps. Be safe," Y/N gave him a smile as she walked back to Snowdin. 

Y/N stomped some of the snow off the bottoms of her boots and opened the door, removing her boots and putting them to the left of the doorway so no one would trip over them. The house was completely dark, save the very faint blue light that came from Sans's room. "Sans, I'm home!" Y/N called. 

But nobody came. 

"Sans?" Y/N meekly called out. Still hearing no response, she rushed upstairs. The space under the door emitted a familiar blue glow. Y/N put her ear to the door, listening attentively. She could hear what could only be described as someone running across concrete in sandals, accompanied by harsh, heavy panting. Y/N cracked the door open ever so slightly. "Sans?" 

Sans lay on his back, naked, his bright, blue tongue lolling out of his mouth. His hand moved up and down the shaft of his erection in a quick, erratic manner. Sans's cheekbones were a very bright blue, brighter than Y/N had ever seen on him. Sans sat up slightly, his eyes darkening when he saw Y/N standing doe-eyed in the doorway. 

The look on his face was... 

... _predatory._

**"G E T O V E R H E R E A N D L I E D O W N O N T H E B E D."**


	23. All the dark night

"S-Sans? What's--" Y/N suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as Sans surrounded her with his magic. She rocketed over and flopped down on the bed, looking over at Sans in surprise. "Sans, stop!" Y/N yelled as Sans leaned down, licking and nibbling at the back of her neck. She shuddered pleasantly and sat up a bit, gently prying him off of her. "Sans, what's gotten into you?" She asked, noting his ragged breathing. "Y-Y/N, _please..._ " the skeleton practically sobbed. The look on his face grew despondent, though the lust never left his expression. "I-It's my heat, I'm in heat...I didn't...hnnn...see it coming," Sans gasped, fisting desperately at his throbbing cock. Y/N blinked. "Skeletons have heat cycles?" "YES!" Sans groaned, inching closer to Y/N. "I'm so f-fucking horny, I _need_ you, Y/N," Sans pleaded, squeezing her hand in exasperation. 

Y/N didn't like seeing Sans so miserable. He looked like he was hurting every second she denied him of his cravings. But the look he had given her moments before, it was so predatory and primal. Sans looked like he was holding back his full potential with every ounce of strength he had in him, but the way he looked at her, like she was his toy to use...

...it was _hot._

Y/N bit her lip and reached for Sans's cock. Before her hand made contact with the throbbing appendage, Sans savagely tackled her. He closed his teeth around her shirt and tore it to shreds as he pulled it over her head. Her bra came next, and Y/N gasped as her breasts were bared to the ice-cold air, her nipples immediately hardening. Sans settled his weight on her body, shifting positions to get himself comfortable. The bright shade of blue on his cheekbones had all but brightened, and Sans grasped his dick firmly in his bony hands. He guided his manhood into the valley between her ample breasts, rocking his hips back and forth as he thrust himself between them. Y/N swallowed hard, her panties growing indubitably wet as she watched Sans have his way with her tits, growling lustfully with each bounce of her breasts. 

A bit of glowing blue precum spurted out of Sans's cock. He growled and removed his member from Y/N's cleavage, gathering up his precum and rubbing it on her nipples. Y/N moaned, arching her back as Sans pinched and tweaked each areole, lowering his mouth to her right breast to slurp his precum off before repeating his ministrations on the left. Sans ground his erection against Y/N's crotch, chuckling darkly as Y/N began to rock her hips with his. He quickly tugged her pants and panties down, stopping to admire the enormous wet spot he had caused. "Heh...look at you, Y/N. Your panties are already sopping wet, and we haven't even gotten to the good part, yet," He stroked his cock a bit harder before leaning back against the wall. Sans grasped Y/N's arm and roughly pulled her over before him. He grinned wider and glanced down at his throbbing erection. "Suck," he commanded.

Y/N lowered herself until she was eye-level with Sans's glowing cock. Sans impatiently thrust upwards, smacking Y/N in the face with his dick. Y/N gave a quiet moan and quickly took him in her mouth. Sans's tongue instinctively lolled out of his mouth and his hips began bucking upwards as Y/N bobbed her head up and down on his member. She briefly took him out of her mouth to lick the entirety of his shaft, gently kissing the tip of him before slipping him back in. Sans's hands nested in Y/N's hair, his thrusts growing more erratic and excited. "Mmmmfuckfuckfuckyouaresogoodatthis," he groaned, his words jumbling together as he felt the familiar chills running up and down his body. He gave a few more thrusts into Y/N's mouth before grasping her hair and pulling her down, throwing his head back and yelling out as he released. 

Thick ropes of semen shot into Y/N's mouth. She almost couldn't swallow it all as it leaked out of her mouth, but she gulped his climax bit by bit, licking the glowing residue off her lips. Y/N gasped in surprise when Sans tackled her onto her back again. Sans smashed his teeth against her lips, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and prodding at her lips. Y/N parted her lips slightly and allowed him access. Sans's hands made their way to her hair, stroking and caressing her as his tongue mercilessly plundered its unexplored territory, shooting in and out of her mouth like a rocket. 

Y/N gave a sharp cry of pleasure when she felt something abruptly fill her up. The dreamlike look on Sans's face and excited, gasping breaths told her that Sans was miraculously still hard, and ready for a good fuck.

Sans's hips crashed against Y/N's as he rutted into her with incredible speed and stamina. The sound of bone on flesh echoed in the room, drowning out the sounds of soft moans and guttural growling. "Oh, f-f-fuck, Sans, you're so fucking hard," Y/N moaned, clinging on the skeleton man's shoulders for dear life as he pounded her mercilessly. "You're all mine, sexy girl. Aren't you?" Sans growled in her ear, sending pleasant chills down Y/N's spine.

"You're..."

_Thrust._

"...all..."

_Thrust._

"...mine."

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

Sans pulled out and flipped Y/N on her stomach, quickly shoving his cock back into her warmth. Y/N gasped sharply. Sans's dick began to repetitively smash into her G-spot, forcing her legs to naturally shake and wobble. She yelled out something that sounded like his name before her face contorted in sheer ecstasy as her climax overtook her, a warm, sticky fluid pooling in between her legs. The sound of Sans's dick thrusting in and out of her began to sound more wet and sloppy, and his thrusts quickened as Y/N contracted and spasmed around him. "Y/N, I'm gonna fucking cum!" he gasped, his vision becoming more and more blurry as her rammed into her.

All at once, Sans's world shook. Thick spurts of cum shot into Y/N's pussy, Sans pushing himself in to the hilt to spill his semen deeper inside of her. After all, she was _his._

Sans shuddered as he came down from his climax. He reluctantly pulled out, some of his cum leaking out onto the bedsheets. Y/N rolled over on her back and pulled Sans down for another passionate kiss.

"Get some rest while you can," Sans began, his predatory expression returning. "This was just round one."


	24. A familiar face

Y/N glanced over at the sleeping skeleton beside her. She smiled and caressed his cheekbones--still a bright blue. They had been fucking all morning, all afternoon, and well into the night before Sans abruptly pulled out, his eye sockets went dark, and he flopped down onto the bed, snoring. Y/N heard Papyrus come home at one point, but she heard his footsteps rapidly scampering outside, the door slamming shut behind him. It was pretty apparent that Paps had some kind of inkling that something was going down, and he wanted to stay as far as possible away. Sans had been so caught up in their tryst that he didn't even notice, or he simply didn't care. Either way, the skeleton man was tuckered out after the day's activities.

Y/N herself wasn't exactly energized, either. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off, and she could feel dried semen all over various parts of her body. Face, hair, chest, tummy, it was even draping down her legs in thick stripes as it dribbled out from inside her pussy. She felt gross, but so achingly blissful at the same time. 

It was only when she sat up on the bed that she felt her stomach rumbling, as she had neglected to have lunch or dinner, and her Nice Cream earlier that day didn't do much for nutrition. She stole another glance down at Sans, still sleeping peacefully, and she smiled warmly. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to both bright blue cheekbones before getting up to find her clothes so she could trot off to Grillby's. 

Her panties and pants came back on first, her bra following soon after. She found what remained of her shirt carelessly tossed over by the nightstand. Sans had torn her poor shirt to shreds when he was getting her undressed earlier that day. "Fuck," Y/N muttered, dropping her shirt back on the ground. Her e/c eyes drifted across Sans's sleeping form before they settled on his jacket, which sat at the foot of the bed. Y/N bit her lip and looked back at Sans, who had stirred a bit and mumbled something that almost sounded like her name before rolling back over. _I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow his jacket..._

Y/N scurried downstairs, grabbed her backpack, and slipped into her boots, exiting the house as quietly as possible so as not to awaken the slumbering skeleton. As much as she hated to, she needed to wash off in the ice cold river. It wasn't all bad, though. She would be nice and clean, and the freezing water would help her wake up so she could head to Grillby's and grab a very late dinner. She walked through the mostly empty town and headed north so she could bathe in the river. _Hopefully no one else will be out at the river at this time of night._

Y/N's wishes came true. The river was vacant--even the Ice Wolf had packed up and gone home for the night. She approached the shore of the river, stripping herself down. She lay all of her clothes in a neat pile not too close to the river but not too far. She dipped her big toe in and quickly retracted it upon feeling how cold the water was. She inhaled deeply.

_One..._

_...two..._

_...THREE!_

_..._

_...I'll just...take my time..._

Y/N inched her foot into the river, squeaking as her toes were gobbled up in the freezing water. She lost balance and slipped into the river, giving a loud shriek when her entire body was engulfed in the freezing water. She could feel herself getting cleaner as the grime and crust left her body, and she felt completely awake after experiencing the brutality of the freezing river.

After her short bath, Y/N shook as much of the water off as she could, wringing out her hair as she began to redress herself. Sans's jacket was a lot warmer than it looked, but even the fuzziness of the fabric wasn't enough to remove the seemingly permanent chills that wracked her body. Only one place in Snowdin was hot enough to keep the cold out.

Grillby looked up from cleaning the countertop when he heard the door open and he saw Y/N walk in. His attention shifted back to cleaning the counter, but he did a double-take immediately after when he noticed that Y/N was wearing Sans's jacket. Not to mention, she looked _horrible._

"Y/N, are you alright? You look like crap," Grillby mused, watching intently as Y/N took her seat at the bar. "Gee, thanks," Y/N chuckled, rubbing her hands together. "In any case, would you like anyth--" "A burger. Please," Y/N quickly answered, her rumbling stomach pleading for sustenance. Grillby nodded and retreated to his backroom, bringing a steaming hot burger out immediately after. "That was fast," Y/N commented, her mouth beginning to water at the hot, juicy burger. "I actually pre-made this one, we tend to get a lot of customers towards midnight," he pointed out. 

Y/N sank her teeth into the sinfully greasy burger before Grillby could ask her if she wanted ketchup. He watched with wide eyes as Y/N devoured her meal. She was almost the fastest eater he had ever seen.

"How much?" Y/N asked, cutting Grillby out of his train of thought. "Hmm?" he asked, almost startled. "How much for the burger?" Y/N repeated. "It's on the house. You looked like you really needed it," Grillby gave a soft chuckle before taking Y/N's plate, wiping it down with his dishrag. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Why are you wearing Sans's jacket?" Grillby shot her a knowing glance a moment later, having answered his own question. "Did you guys do what I think you did?" Grillby smugly asked. The awkward nod Y/N gave sent Grillby into a fit of chuckles. "The walk of shame, am I right?" his chuckles quieted as Y/N blushed, a small smile on her face. "Sans is my best customer, so I'm the one who can definitely say that he's a really nice guy. I think you guys are a good couple," Grillby smiled. "You have my blessing."

It was Y/N's turn to laugh. "Your blessing? We're not even together. I mean, we're...we've..." Y/N trailed off, chewing her lip. Grillby gave her a questioning look. "I-I actually don't know what we are. It's kind of like...a one-night stand that keeps happening. Friends with benefits? I mean, I guess you could call it that, but I think I like him more than that, I--" Y/N shook her head and smiled apologetically at the flaming bartender. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I think I should head back home, it's getting pretty late," "No rush at all, Y/N. Stay for as long as you like, but I won't keep you if you're that worn out," Grillby chuckled. 

The door to the restaurant opened. 

"Hello, _Y/N._ "

"Oh, shit."


	25. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems to me that a lot of you guys forgot about Claudie after her last appearance in chapter 20...I laughed evilly while writing this chapter because I was imagining the surprise on your faces when you discovered it was, in fact, NOT Sans as you had hoped. Mwahahahaha!

Y/N shot Grillby a look of desperation when she heard the clicking of the heels of boots against the wooden floor. Grillby gave her a patient nod that eased her nerves. Y/N faced forward, not daring to look back as the clicking got louder, and before she knew it, the clicking had stopped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claudie staring her down. "Well? Aren't you going to say hello?" The blonde asked, resting her head in her hand as she leaned on the counter with her elbow, much to Grillby's dismay. The fiery bartender rushed to get his cleaning rag at the ready for when she got her elbow off the counter. Y/N risked a glance at Claudie, uttering a quiet 'hello' under her breath. Claudie frowned. "Well, that's better, but not too much better. Would it get you to chill out if I told you I came here to apologize?" Claudie smiled when Y/N's eyes widened. Her serious face returned a moment later when Y/N turned to look at her. "You _are?_ " "Of course, what I did with Papyrus was way out of line, and I feel terrible about it," she lied. "You _do?_ " "Yes."

The space between the two women was filled with an awkward silence, save the barking of the dogs behind them, the chatter of the other customers, and the low crackles of Grillby's flames. "So, let's start over," "What?" "Let's be friends, for real this time," Claudie smiled with false amity, sticking her hand out. Y/N studied her expression and outstretched hand before taking it, giving it a firm shake. "Alright, friends," Y/N gave a small smile to match Claudie's wide one.

Claudie was practically bursting at the seams with joy. Step one of her plan with Flowey had been _too_ easy. Now, she thought, it was time for step two.

"Say, Y/N," Y/N looked up, prompting Claudie to continue. "What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to maybe go on a picnic sometime?" "O-Oh, umm..." Y/N awkwardly looked towards Grillby, who averted his gaze. "Are you...asking me on a date? B-Because I'm sort of spoken for, I guess you could say," Y/N replied. Claudie giggled. "No, silly! I mean as friends! Two friends can go out and have a picnic without it being a date, silly goose," Claudie answered. Y/N perked up, grinning. "Okay, yeah! What should I bring?" "Well, what would you like to have?" Claudie asked. "How about sandwiches?" Claudie nodded. "You bring the blanket, I'll bring the sandwiches and toppings, when do you want to meet?" 

Y/N stopped to think. Sans was in heat, and he would need a lot of "TLC" before he could function normally again. She gave it a week at least, since he had just gone into heat that day, and she wasn't sure how long it would last. "Maybe sometime in the next two weeks, I need to stay at home and help out around the house," Y/N half-lied. She wasn't about to tell Claudie that Sans had gone into heat, hell, that was something he wouldn't even tell his brother. "Well, alright," Claudie replied, standing up. "I'll see you then, I guess."

As soon as Claudie left, Y/N and Grillby locked eye contact. "I guess that's a good thing," Y/N smiled. "She must be turning over a new leaf," "Maybe so, but you should still keep your eye out. I still get some very bad vibes from this girl, but maybe she's becoming a better person like you said," Grillby shrugged, wiping down the counter thoroughly. "We'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, though, I've got Sans to take care of back at home. I'll see you next time I get hungry," Y/N and Grillby gave each other a curt nod. "Be safe, Y/N."

The walk home was a chilly one; gusts of wind whipped Y/N in the face, and she shuddered, snuggling deeper into Sans's jacket. She stuck her freezing hands in the fuzzy pockets and silently thanked Sans for having a jacket that kept her fairly warm on the walk back home.

Y/N gently closed the door behind her, kicked off her boots, and set her backpack on the couch. She made her way upstairs, completely drained by the day's events, and weakly opened the door to Sans's room before shutting it behind her. She shambled over to the bed and lay down next to Sans, pulling the covers over them both. Y/N rolled over and pressed a long kiss to Sans's forehead, one of her favorite places to kiss him. She rolled on her back, her eyes struggling to stay open.

Y/N slowly closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them again when Sans's left eye sparked to life, staring straight through Y/N with his all too familiar predatory grin.


	26. Make it quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've been pretty busy with college lately, and I have to get a job soon, which is abso-fucking-lutely great.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (FLUFFY COUGH COUGH CUTE) smut.

"Wearing my jacket, are we?"

Y/N's bloodshot eyes snapped open immediately. "You're awake?" she rubbed her eyes and looked over at Sans, noting the blue glow of his left eye. She could also faintly make out the beginnings of a blue erection forming in his shorts. Sans licked his teeth and cuddled up to Y/N, immediately setting about feeling her up through the fabric of his jacket. Y/N gave a soft moan and grinded herself against Sans's pelvis, enjoying the feeling of his hard-on prodding at her lower back. Sans chuckled darkly, giving her breasts a final squeeze before rolling her over to face him.

"You look so sexy in my jacket, Y/N," Sans murmured, lustfully trailing his tongue down her chin to her neck, nibbling and biting at the tender skin. "S-Sans, I..." Y/N moaned again when he had nipped a sweet spot in the center of her neck that she never knew she had. "I'm tired, Sans, can you make it quick?" Y/N asked. She regretted having to ask him to hurry things up, but she was positively worn out. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

Sans briefly stopped nipping at her neck and looked up into her e/c eyes. "No, _you_ make it quick. I think I'll take my sweet time with you," he grinned evilly, unzipping his jacket just enough so that her cleavage was in clear view. He buried his face in the valley of her breasts, roughly kissing the skin in between them. Y/N shook a bit. Sans's kisses against her chest were surprisingly tickly. 

Sans's bony hand made its way to the zipper of the jacket once more, pulling it all the way down. Y/N shuddered delightedly as her breasts were bared to the crisp, chilling air. Sans growled and threw the blanket off of them--it was doing nothing but getting in his way--and he pulled her pants and panties down with his teeth. Sans's erection had fully formed. It protruded from his shorts and stood perfectly at attention, and Sans eased himself on top of Y/N. He reached forward and grasped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading on the mounds of flesh, never once breaking eye contact with Y/N. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Y/N blushed and looked down at Sans's throbbing cock, eager to bury itself to the hilt in her warmth. She looked back up at Sans, back down at his dick, and grasped his member in her hands, guiding it towards her entrance. She bucked her hips forward to get his cock inside her, and Sans chuckled when he realized what she was trying to do. "All you had to do was ask, sweetheart."

Y/N's breath caught in her throat as the first penetration was made. They had been doing this almost the entire day, but it was still as invigorating as ever. It was so incredible, so unique, so...

_...amazing._

"I knew," Sans muttered, thrusting into her at a steady yet punishing pace. "I knew you wanted the bone zone, even though you claimed to be tired," he purred in Y/N's ear. "I _am_ tired, Sans," Y/N mumbled, panting for breath at the end of her sentence. _Fuck, he feels so good inside me that I can't even talk without running out of breath._

"Then how come you look so awake, huh?" Sans teased, giving a particularly rough thrust that almost brought Y/N to her climax. She panted and gasped to recapture her breath, having been brought to the brink of orgasm. "B-Because, you have no idea what you do to me," Y/N roughly pushed Sans off her. Sans gave a grunt when he landed on his back, Y/N taking his cock in her hands as she perched upon his pelvis. "You have no idea what you make me feel," Y/N mounted him, and Sans's left eye briefly turned dark before flickering on again. 

Y/N panted as she bounced up and down on his throbbing erection, moaning when he released a spurt of precum in her. Her breaths quickened. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came. "Y-You have no idea what you make me want," Y/N mumbled lustfully, gazing down at Sans, who bucked his hips erratically to meet Y/N's movements. "You...have no...idea...w-what you...make m-me..." Y/N's eyes snapped shut and her mouth went agape, her warmth spasming wildly around Sans's member as she reached her climax. She gave several incoherent exclamations and squeaks of her delight as she rode out her climax, Sans reaching up to grasp her breasts.

To Sans, this was pure bliss. The face she made as she reached her high was absolutely angelic. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. The way her breasts jiggled as she bounced up and down on his cock drove him mad with lust, and the way she spoke to him in that beautifully lilting voice of hers, softer than even the purest silk...

Y/N felt several streams of hot, thick liquid shooting up into her, and realized that Sans had already finished. The movements of his hips had completely stopped, so Y/N stopped moving up and down on his cock. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the serenity of the quiet before it was interrupted by the soft snores of her sleeping skeleton. Y/N smiled and pulled the blanket back over their forms. She pressed another sweet kiss to Sans's forehead--boy, did she love to kiss that part of him--and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to her own peaceful slumber.


	27. The knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, and that I haven't updated lately. I've just been CRAZY busy with college, studying, finals, and homework. It's 3:10 AM right now, and my eyelids feel like they're going to crust shut any minute now.

"A present? For _me?_ " Claudie blinked, holding a hand to her heart in surprise. 

Flowey's evil grin widened, and he nodded profusely. "It didn't take very long for me to retrieve from its original location, so you don't need to thank me," Flowey paused, pulling the object out from the chunky dirt of the flowerpot he resided in, before adding: "Yet."

Claudie rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Okay, this I've _gotta_ see. I haven't even gotten a glimpse at it yet and it already sounds so promising," Claudie smiled, giving Flowey a curt nod, urging him to hurry up and show her the gift. "Ready?" Flowey giggled, holding the item just barely under the dirt so Claudie couldn't peek at it. Claudie nodded eagerly. Flowey's tendrils plucked the object out of the flowerpot. 

"W-Woah..."

Flowey smirked as Claudie cautiously took the glowing red object from his tendrils, carefully observing every little detail on the item. Every curve, every indentation, every chip, every carving.

"I hope you like it, girly. That there's a Real Knife," Flowey explained. "It's beautiful," Claudie murmured in awe, twirling the knife mindlessly, running her fingertips over the rough leather of the hilt. "It's deadly, too," Flowey added with a sinister giggle. "Whaddaya say you take it to the picnic and," he chuckled at what he was about to say next. "Butter Y/N's bread," he made a quick stabbing motion with his tendrils. Claudie rolled her eyes. "Call it whatever you will. I'll get the job done, don't worry," Claudie's smile quickly turned to a bitter frown. "We still need to worry about the Smiley Trashbag guy--what's his name--uh, Sans," Claudie mumbled, tucking the Real Knife into her pocket. 

Flowey guffawed, bringing Claudie's attention back to him. "We can rest easy, don't worry," "How can you be so sure, plant?" Claudie glared, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Wanna hear a secret?" Flowey stuck his tongue out playfully, beckoning the woman closer with one of his tendrils. Claudie rolled her eyes once more and leaned in. "Sans is in heat," Flowey mischievously giggled. Claudie's eyes widened. "O-Oh...err...that's supposed to help us how?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit flustered by the unexpected statement. "While Y/N's 'taking care of him', he'll be using all his energy up on his primal desires, and when his heat cycle ends, he'll be out cold for who knows how long," Flowey chuckled once Claudie's smile slowly returned to her face. "Mating cycles are wonderful, are they not?" He asked, earning a laugh from Claudie.

"I hated your stupid, smiling face at first, weed, but I think you're a pretty okay plant to keep around. Who knows," Claudie stroked Flowey's petals affectionately, earning a groan of annoyance from the flower, who desperately tried to avoid her touch. "Maybe you'll even get a front row seat to watch me sink my knife into Y/N's chest." 

"Yeah, yeah. We'd better keep our eyes open for anymore pests who could fuck up the plan," Flowey growled, internally shuddering at the thought of Papyrus unwittingly strolling by and joining their picnic, sending he and Claudie back to the old drawing board to think up a new scheme. "I'll make sure Papyrus is busy getting some extra training in with Undyne while you get Y/N secluded somewhere in Waterfall, pretty much anywhere will do so long as it's nowhere near Undyne's house or Blook acres," Flowey explained. 

"Alright, I think I can manage. Maybe afterwards you can get Papyrus to give me another chance, and," Claudie stopped short in the middle of her sentence when Flowey gave her a questioning look. "M-Maybe he and I could go on a real date?" "Well, why not? Smiley Trashbag'll be down for the count for maybe a few days or so. It'd be pretty damn cool to see the look on that stupid face of his when he finds out that Y/N is dead and his brother is dating her killer," Flowey giggled eagerly, his tendrils curling in excitement.

"Yes, well," Claudie muttered, climbing into her cozy bed. The inn certainly was a warm place to stay. "Now we have to play the waiting game and wait for that damn skeleton's heat cycle to end so Y/N can get her pants back on and get her ass over to the picnic with me," Claudie explained, flicking the switch of her lamp. The room darkened, and Claudie closed her eyes, patting the knife that rested snugly in her pants pocket. Flowey sank a bit deeper into his flowerpot and eventually found himself drifting off to sleep, his mind clouded with thoughts of monsters flocking up to the Surface, finally getting a taste of the horrible antagonism that was humanity.


	28. It's breaking

"Sans?" Y/N poked at Sans's cheekbones, the skeleton remaining unresponsive.

He had been on top of her, pounding her missionary style, and the light suddenly left his eye, his movements coming to an abrupt halt. Y/N wasn't sure if he has passed out from lack of sleep, or if it was the post-heat induced slumber that was overtaking him. It _had_ been a week, after all.

Y/N gently pushed Sans's sleeping form off her, his bones rattling as he hit the mattress. Y/N clambered to her feet, stumbling a bit. Her legs had fallen asleep in the middle of their lovemaking session, as their blood flow was cut off when Sans lifted them in the air and got in between them. She pulled the blanket over Sans, pressing a kiss to his forehead before rooting around to find her clothes, yet again.

Sans had gotten her a new shirt after he had ripped her old one apart the first night of his heat, and he reluctantly promised not to destroy anymore of her clothing articles. Her new shirt was one of Sans's white undershirts. It was a bit baggy, but it fit her form just fine. She wiped something moist off of her cheek, whether it was sweat or semen, she didn't know. Y/N put a hand to her stomach when it began to growl, angry at her for neglecting its needs. "Hungry..." Y/N mumbled to herself.

She crept out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. **"Y-Y/N?"** Y/N gasped, quickly calming down when she recognized the voice. "Paps? Where are you, buddy?" **"DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN,"** Y/N autonomously nodded and made her way downstairs, poking her head in the kitchen, where Papyrus stood in front of the refrigerator, blankly staring ahead. "Hey, what's wrong, Paps?" Papyrus didn't respond. Y/N put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and the taller skeleton turned to look at her. 

He looked _scared._

**"Y/N, WHY...WHY ARE YOU AND SANS SO LOUD?"** Y/N blinked. "Wait, what?" **"WHEN YOU'RE...HA...HAV...HAVING SEX...Y-YOU GUYS ARE SO NOISY...THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOT GOTTEN HIS BEAUTY REST IN DAYS,"** the sound of Papyrus's voice breaking was enough to shatter Y/N's heart into a million pieces. She and Sans had given no consideration to poor, sweet Papyrus, the other resident of the house. It was pretty common knowledge that no sibling wanted to hear their brother or sister having sex, and Papyrus was definitely no exception. "Papy, I'm...I'm so sorry!" Y/N frowned, pulling Papyrus in for a hug. "We're both so sorry, Papyrus. Sans is just having some problems lately, and he needs me to help him feel better. I guess we both just forgot how...how innocent you still are, despite knowing about the magic of sex," Y/N whispered soothingly to the scarred Papyrus. 

"But hey," Y/N suddenly smiled, gently pulling away from Papyrus, who gave her a look of curiosity. "I sure could use some of your world-famous spaghetti right about now. 

The look on Papyrus's face could only be compared to that of a child who discovered a brand new puppy under the tree on Christmas morning. 

Ten minutes and a small kitchen fire later, Y/N twirled ropes of spaghetti noodles around her fork, shoveling Papyrus's mediocre cooking into her mouth at warp speed. Papyrus sat next to her on the couch, flicking on the TV before turning it back off, whining about how his favorite television program was currently off the air. **"I AM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY EXPERTLY-COOKED SPAGHETTI, Y/N. I SUPPOSE A DINNER AT MIDNIGHT IS BETTER THAN NO DINNER AT ALL,"** He muttered, shooting a bitter glance up at Sans's room. **"I JUST WISH MY LAZYBONES BROTHER WOULD JOIN US!"**

Y/N giggled, slurping up more of Papyrus's spaghetti. Sans was lazy, that much she knew. But he also loved his brother beyond compare. A part of her wondered if Sans would ever love her that much. 

She wondered if Sans would ever love her at all. 

**"Y/N, WHAT'S THE MATTER?"** Now it was Papyrus's turn to worry. Y/N's mood had shifted in the blink of an eye, and Papyrus, despite being oblivious most of the time, had picked up on it immediately. "Papyrus, can I tell you something very, very important?" Y/N asked, a look of pleading shone in her e/c eyes. Papyrus nodded. "I love Sans, Paps. I'm in love." 

**"WHY ARE YOU SAD, Y/N? THIS IS HAPPY NEWS! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER! EVEN THOUGH HE'S LAZY, ANNOYING, AND...WELL, STILL LAZY, HE'S STILL THE SECOND BEST PERSON YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH!"** Papyrus beamed. Y/N held back a snicker. "And who's the best person?" She asked, already knowing full well who Papyrus was referring to. **"YOU'RE LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! NYEH!"** Papyrus proudly put a hand to his chest, adopting his trademark heroic pose. 

Papyrus's smile faded when Y/N's glum expression returned. **"Y/N, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL HELP YOU, THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!"** Papyrus put a gloved hand on Y/N's shoulder, mirroring her earlier actions that comforted him when he was upset just moments before. "I'm not sad because I'm in love with Sans, I'm...well, I'm the opposite of sad about that," Y/N gave a weak smile. "I'm sad because he might not love me back," Y/N admitted, setting her now empty bowl of spaghetti on the ground to pick up later. **"Y/N, THAT'S NONSENSE! YOU AND SANS ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES ON A REGULAR BASIS, DO YOU NOT?"**

"Paps, that's just the thing...people don't always have to be in love to have sex. They do it for satisfaction and pleasure," Y/N leaned against the arm of the couch. "For all I know, Sans might just want sex, and nothing more," she mumbled, closing her e/c eyes despondently. **"B-BUT...THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! MY OWN BROTHER WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!"** Papyrus whined. "What? Paps, what are you talking about?" 

**"BEFORE HE...GOT SICK, SANS TOLD ME THAT HE REALLY LIKES YOU. HE _LIKE_ LIKES YOU. YOU GET IT?"** Papyrus asked. Y/N burst out laughing. "Papyrus, you sound like a schoolgirl! Where did you learn to talk like that?" The skeleton man uttered a quick 'Undyne' under his breath, and Y/N giggled a bit more. Undyne and Alphys were really letting anime take control over them. 

Y/N abruptly stopped laughing. Papyrus's words rang in her head like an old song stuck on a loop. "Papyrus, are you absolutely sure of what he said?" Y/N asked, desperation in her voice. Papyrus nodded profusely. 

The whole world slowed to a stop. 

Y/N's heart pounded out of her chest. 

_Maybe I really do have a chance with him._


	29. It broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Be looking forward to Chapter 30, _All the dead lie down_ , which is going to be the finale. I'm going to write a sequel, though, so keep an eyesocket (heehee) out for that, too.

"Nnnn--"

Sans's glowing white orbs blinked a few times as he arose from his slumber. He was achey all over, more specifically in his pelvic area. The lustful hunger looming over him like a dark, stormy cloud had finally dissipated, and he knew immediately that his heat cycle had _finally_ ended. It was one of the kinder heat cycles, he had realized, since he had Y/N to assist him rather than rely on his bony hands.

Sans's head whipped around when Y/N crept into his thoughts, her side of the bed left empty. Sans lowered his feet to the ground and gave a jaw-cracking yawn, popping his shoulders and arms as he stretched them out. "Sure am feelin' dead tired today," He chuckled to himself at his own pun, slipping into his shorts and white undershirt, quickly sticking his arms through the sleeves of his beloved blue jacket. He stepped into his pink slippers and left his room, sleepily walking downstairs. "Paps, I'm going to Grillby's. Lemme know if you see Y/N anywhere today," He heard his brother give a quick reply, and he stepped out into the chilly air of Snowdin.

In no time flat, Sans found himself strolling through the doors of Grillby's. Several of the regulars at the restaurant gave him their greetings as he walked by before quickly resuming their activities. Sans took his seat up at the bar. "The usual, Grillbz," Grillby took one look at Sans and could immediately tell he was in pretty rough shape. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the past week, and it was really starting to show. "Be right out with your food," Grillby whisked away to the backroom to fetch Sans a bottle of ketchup and a burger. 

Sans took the time to trace his bony fingers over every groove and chip in the counter. Grillby took care of the place well and got in a tizzy when so much as a crumb fell on the counter, but the wear and tear on the wood showed how much history the restaurant had. One of the longer scrapes on the counter was caused by the time Sans had accidentally set his empty ketchup bottle down too hard, the glass shattering and scratching up the wood. Grillby had a hissy fit, but didn't stay angry for long. 

Grillby emerged from his backroom with a steaming burger on a plate in one hand and a big bottle of ketchup in the other. "Here's your lunch, Sans. Want me to add it to your tab?" Grillby asked with a grin, already knowing the answer. Sans nodded before uncapping the ketchup bottle, letting the red liquid pour into his mouth. He made short work of the bottle, and even shorter work of the sinfully greasy burger. "Say, Grillbz," Sans wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You didn't happen to see Y/N today, did you?" 

Grillby nodded. "I certainly did. She dropped by for a quick breakfast before she went off on a picnic with Claudie," Grillby patiently waited to see Sans's reaction. Sans's orbs practically popped out of their sockets. "You left Y/N with _her?!_ " Sans immediately stood up and prepared to make a quick exit. "She went on her own accord, Claudie seemed to want to make amends and reason with her," Grillby coolly explained, doing his best to reassure the panicked skeleton man. "Reason with her? With the bloody end of an axe handle, maybe! Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Sans asked, staring into the reflections of Grillby's rimless glasses. He looked like a wreck, even more so now that he had discovered Y/N's potentially dangerous picnic with Claudie, the woman who tried to force herself upon his brother.

"I'm sorry Sans. All I know is that Y/N mentioned the picnic was somewhere in Waterfall. She didn't say where specifically, but I don't think it's going to be anywhere near Hotland's entrance," Grillby answered, putting a hand on Sans's shoulder to soothe him. Grillby didn't show it, but he was actually quite shaken up. Sans was his best customer, and as a result, he had gotten to know the comedic skeleton better and better over the years. Given this fact, Grillby had come to know that Sans was generally good about keeping his cool, so it was quite unnerving to see Sans in such a state of panic.

No sooner had the words left Grillby's mouth, Sans bolted out of the restaurant and sprinted through Snowdin, dodging pedestrians and landmarks as he made his way to Waterfall's entrance. 

"Oh, god, this is all my fuckin' fault," Sans muttered under his breath, his eyes darting around rapidly for any sign of Y/N or Claudie. "Y/N? Y/N! Where are you?!"

"Y/N!"

**"Y/N!"**


	30. All the dead lie down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! Sorry this took so long. I actually had it halfway done when, for some reason, the site decided to refresh itself, and all my progress was lost!!! ARRRRGH!
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> I've decided this will not be the finale, and I'm going to combine what was originally the sequel with this story. So, yay!
> 
> Fair warning, there's a bit of violence in this chapter. Not OVERLY graphic, but not completely discreet.

_Ring ring..._

**"HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! TO WHOM AM I SPEAKING?”** Papyrus bellowed excitedly.

“Pap, it’s me.”

 **”SANS! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A PHONE! FURTHERMORE, HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NUMBER? I COULD’VE SWORN I—“**  
“Pap, _please_ ,” Papyrus began to worry. Sans sounded hysterical on the other end of the phone. Undyne marched over to ask Papyrus why he had abruptly stopped training. The taller skeleton raised a gloved hand to tell Undyne to give him a minute. She nodded understandingly and rushed off to suplex a large boulder that sat to the east of her house.

 **”WHAT IS IT, BROTHER? THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BONEHEADED JOKES!”** “Paps, please listen. Have you seen Y/N anywhere near where you’re at right now?” **”WELL, NO. BUT I SHALL ASK UNDYNE! PLEASE HOLD,”** Papyrus scampered off to ask Undyne if she had seen Y/N. The whole exchange probably lasted a couple seconds, but to Sans, it felt like eternity. **”SHE SAID NO AS WELL.”**

“FUCK!” 

**”SANS, LANGUAGE!”** Papyrus chastised. Sans sighed and massaged his skeletal temples with his noticeably tense phalanges. “Just…please jog around with Undyne and let me know if you see either Y/N or Claudie. She and Claudie were supposed to go out for a picnic somewhere in Waterfall, but I can already tell something is going to go horribly wrong,” Sans explained. **”CAN DO, BROTHER! THE UNSTOPPABLE DUO OF COOLSKELETON95 AND STRONGFISH19 IS ON THE CASE!”**

Sans hung up his cellphone and tucked it in his jacket pocket. He shifted his attention away from his paranoia and over to the patches of tall grass on the other side of the area. “Y/N? If you can hear me, call my name!” Sans shouted. 

Silence. 

Sans sighed and strode over to the patches of tall grass, summoning a bone with his magic. He grasped it firmly in his palm. 

_WHACK!_

Sans pulled his arm back and prepared to make another chop into the clusters of tall grass blocking his way.

_WHACK!_

He was getting tired from the physical activity, given how lazy he was, but he continued clearing a path. 

_WHACK!_

At last, a path was cut into the tall grass. Sans peered around the other side, finding nothing of note. He gave a growl of frustration and tossed the bone into the nearby river, stalking off to search elsewhere. 

The bone drifted through the body of water, letting the meandering currents carry it all across Waterfall until a hand reached in and plucked it out of the stream it had found itself in. 

“Hey, look at this!” Y/N crawled back over to her picnic blanket with Claudie, holding up the bone for her companion to see. “I found this stray bone floating in the river, where do you think it came from?” Y/N asked. “I don’t know, but do you wanna dig in or not? I’m starving over here,” Claudie patted her tummy, brushing a tuft of blonde hair from her face. “Good plan,” Y/N agreed, mindlessly running her thumb over the bone before setting it down next to her. 

Sans felt an unusual sensation in his SOUL. He was getting signals that someone or something was touching the bone he had carelessly tossed into the river. He didn’t know who or what it was, but he knew it was a being with sentience, as the signals he was receiving told him that the bone had been touched with purpose. He mentally praised himself for forgetting to dissipate the bone’s magic, as he knew it could potentially be Y/N who had picked up the bone, or even Claudie. 

Sans took out his cellphone only to find an empty message screen. Papyrus hadn’t gotten back to him like he promised he would, so Sans dialed his brother. 

**”HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM CURRENTLY UNABLE TO TAKE YOUR CALL. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE ‘NYEH’!”** Sans hung up immediately. His brother had probably forgotten his phone in his haste to get back to training with Undyne, he speculated. 

Sans closed his eyes and focused his magic energies within his left hand, summoning up every ounce of willpower he could muster. A small beam of magic shot from the center of his palm, illuminating the path to the bone he had discarded. Two paths had opened up; one leading down the river, and one leading back to the way he came originally. 

The river didn’t look very appealing, but it was at least better than walking. Plus, it seemed that the bone had traveled down it rather quick. Sans didn’t even know if it was Y/N who had found the bone, but he decided he would rather make the wrong call and know than make the right call and not go. 

With a splash, Sans leapt into the river and let it carry him away. 

“Those sandwiches were incredible. It was awfully nice of the Snowdin shopkeeper to give you her cinnamon bunnies to add to them,” Y/N commented, wiping her mouth on a napkin. “Now, how about we get started on that quiche?” Claudie asked, pointing over at the quiche that sat on the opposite end of the picnic blanket. 

Y/N nodded eagerly and carefully lifted up the quiche, setting it gently in the center of the blanket. “It sure was lucky we found this thing under that bench,” her e/c eyes flickered over to the lone bench nearby. “I mean, who would leave a perfectly good quiche behind like that?” 

“Beats me,” Claudie shrugged. “I think I’m going to go listen to the echo flower again,” Y/N got up from her spot on the blanket and strolled over to the bright blue flower. “Alright, you do that. I’ll cut up the quiche for us,” Claudie reached into the picnic basket and gripped the hilt of the Real Knife in her hand. 

As if on cue, Flowey popped up from the dirt next to Claudie, watching eagerly with a sinister grin on his face. He locked eyes with Claudie and made a stabbing motion, gesturing to Y/N, who had her ear to the echo flower. 

“I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility,” Y/N repeated the echo flower’s words. “Man, that’s weird as fuck. What does it even mean?” Y/N asked, not expecting to be met with silence. “Claudie?” Y/N turned around, bumping right into Claudie. 

In her hand was a bright red knife. 

“You didn’t seriously think I wanted to reconcile, did you?” Y/N backed up, shocked. “You—you weren’t serious, then?” Y/N blinked. Claudie scoffed. “Hell, no. Why would someone like me want to be friends with someone like _you_?” 

Y/N didn’t expect Claudie to try anything while they were on their picnic, and the words that had just left her mouth really stung. “Grillby was right about you…and so was Sans! I can’t believe you would stab me in the back like this!” Y/N shouted, anger bubbling up inside her. 

“Oh, I’ll stab you all right,” Claudie replied, a sinister grin creeping onto her face. She gave a smile back at Flowey, who Y/N hadn’t seen yet. “Damn you, Claudie. I should have listened to Sans. At the end of the day, he was right about everything,” Y/N spat, tears welling up in her eyes. “Don’t worry, Y/N,” Claudie comforted, venom in her silky voice. “In due time, Sans will come to accept me. After all, when I’ve got his brother eating out of my hand, what else can he do?” 

Y/N swallowed hard, ready for the killing blow at any moment. “I’ll try and make this quick, Y/N. You’d better not fight me.” 

Flowey turned his head when he heard something emerge from the nearby river. His pupils constricted immediately as a sudden jolt of terror ripped through him, and without thinking to warn Claudie, he sank back into the ground and away from danger. 

“Y/N!” 

Y/N looked past Claudie. 

_Sans._

“Sans!” 

“NO!” 

Claudie thrust her dagger forward with one simple movement. 

_Shnk._

Y/N gasped. Claudie gasped. 

The world seemingly slowed to a halt. The only sound in the proximity was that of the rushing water. 

Sans stood before Y/N, facing Claudie. The Real Knife protruded from his chest. 

The blade of the knife had just missed him. It sat perfectly in between two of his ribs. 

Sans pulled the knife from his chest, brandishing it towards Claudie, who gaped at him in shock. “Oh, shit!” she exclaimed, beginning to back up. 

“Hey. Claudie,” Sans calmly began. “W-what?” “Knock knock.” Claudie stood in silence. 

Sans edged closer to her, the lights in his eyes going dark. “Let me repeat myself,” His grip on the Real Knife tightened. “Knock. Fucking. KNOCK." 

Y/N stood safely behind Sans. Though she wasn’t the one being confronted, she was visibly shaking. Sans was _really_ scary when he wanted to be. 

“W-who’s there?” Claudie finally replied. 

_SHHK!_

Claudie looked down at her abdomen. Sans had made a clear slice through her chest. She pressed her hands and arms to the profusely bleeding wounds before collapsing against the nearby wall, looking up at Sans and Y/N and the life slowly faded from her eyes. 

“Not you,” Sans continued. “You’re dead.” 

Claudie’s head lolled back and the life drained from her face, her dying breath echoing in the area. 

Sans looked down at Claudie then looked at the knife, back at Claudie, back at the knife again, and tossed it aside. She had finally gotten what was coming to her. 

Sans turned back to face Y/N, who had backed up against the wall, trembling. “Y/N, I—“ 

Y/N threw her arms around Sans. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, SO fucking sorry,” she mumbled into his shoulder, tears dripping down her face. “Hey, c’mon. None of that,” Sans pulled Y/N off of him and looked into her eyes. He reached up and wiped some of Y/N’s salty tears from her pretty face. 

Y/N pulled him back into a hug, sobbing quietly into the crook of his bony neck. “I thought…I thought she got you...I…I…” Y/N sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I was so fucking scared, Sans,” she shuddered. Sans shushed her and stroked her back comfortingly with his hand, winding the other through her h/c hair. 

Y/N gently pulled away a moment later and looked down at the place Claudie had thrust her knife into. There was a blade-sized hole in Sans’s white undershirt, but the ribs inside looked undisturbed. Had Claudie made her stab at a different angle… 

Y/N’s train of thought was interrupted when a bright light began to glow nearby. She released Sans and looked past him, the skeleton man turning around as well. Claudie’s body was glowing a bright reddish-purple, and a moment later, her SOUL emerged. 

Sans and Y/N both shared a look, smiles slowly appearing on their faces. This could only mean one thing. 

**”GEE, IT SURE WAS NICE OF CLAUDIE TO GIVE US HER SOUL SO WE COULD GO FREE!”** Papyrus commented aloud later on that day as he, Undyne, Sans, and Y/N made the journey to New Home to deliver the encased SOUL. The SOUL was a perfect division of red and purple, determination and perseverance respectively. Undyne, Sans, and Y/N grimaced at Papyrus’s innocent statement. “Yep. Sure was,” Sans muttered. 

“Man, Asgore’s gonna be stoked when he sees that we got the last SOUL. I can already imagine the look on his face!” Undyne guffawed, picking up her walking pace a bit. 

“So, you excited? About going home, I mean?” Y/N perked up when she realized Sans was asking her a question. “Yeah, I am. I’m more excited that the monsters will finally get to go free, though,” Y/N smiled. “Also…” “What is it?” Sans asked. “I’m sorry I never heeded your advice about staying away from Claudie. I guess some part of me just…wanted to believe she had really changed.” 

Sans took her hand gently in his. “It’s alright, Y/N. It’s all over now. We can all finally leave the Underground,” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Together.” Y/N smiled. “I wonder what the future has in store for us next?” Y/N wondered aloud. Sans shrugged. “Well, for starters, I think I could maybe work on getting Paps a red convertible so he can drive down the highways like he’s always wanted,” **”REALLY?! OH, BOY!”**

Sans chuckled. “But only on one condition,” **”WHAT’S THAT?”** “You let me _drive_ you crazy with my puns,” **”AAAAGHHH! SAAAANS!”**

Y/N, Sans, and Undyne all laughed heartily at Papyrus’s dismay. The tension of that day had melted into a calm, happy atmosphere, and with the freedom of the monsters, things would only get better. 


	31. A newer day

“Go on in, you guys,” Undyne instructed as she left the throne room. “Asgore’s waiting.”

Sans and Y/N exchanged glances before carrying the encased SOUL into the throne room. Undyne and Papyrus stood outside the throne room on either side of the entrance, keeping guard.

Y/N’s nose was immediately met with the inviting scent of golden flowers. Their sweet aromas filled the air of the throne room. It almost didn’t occur to Y/N that this room was in fact a throne room; if anything, it seemed like more of an indoor garden. The tranquility of the room drew a satisfied sigh from the woman.

Asgore stood before them, his royal purple cape swishing when he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. The king’s face slowly broke out into a smile. Normally, he would have been in utter shock to see a human in his throne room, but his loyal captain Undyne had filled him in on all the details of the day’s events, and his nerves were at ease knowing that Y/N was not there to antagonize him.

“Sans, Miss Y/N,” he gave a curt nod to the pair. Y/N curtsied respectfully, drawing a few chuckles from the king of monsters. “You needn’t bow, Y/N,” he smiled. “Now, would either of you like a cup of tea?”

Y/N and Sans sat cross-legged in the middle of the enormous bed of golden flowers, setting the SOUL on the ground next to them. They each clutched a teacup filled to the brim with refreshingly warm golden flower tea in one hand, and a tiny saucer in the other. Asgore joined them shortly with his own cup and saucer. 

“I would like to thank you both personally for retrieving the final SOUL. It has been a long, long time since the monster race has seen the light of day, and now it is finally within our reach,” Asgore turned to face Y/N. He took a sip of his tea and licked his lips before speaking. “If I may, I have an important request. I do not want to burden you, Y/N, but it is of utmost importance,” Y/N smiled and nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

“When the monsters return to the Surface, it is within reasonable prediction that the humans will be surprised and even a bit frightened by our return. This being said, we will need an ambassador to help ease the transition of the monsters to the Surface. And who better to ask than the human who freed them?” Y/N turned to Sans. “What do you think?” she asked, already knowing the answer by the time the smile widened on the skeleton’s face. She turned back to Asgore, who waited patiently for her answer. “I would be honored to serve as the ambassador for the monster race.”

The rest of the meeting was a blur from then on. Y/N and Asgore shook on it, sealing the pact between them. The trio heard Papyrus cheering outside of the throne room, followed by troubled exclamations when Undyne presumably noogied him. Sans and Y/N smiled at their victory and immediately leapt into each other’s arms, sharing a celebratory embrace. The underground would soon go empty, and onto the beauty of the Surface.

It was a team effort, really.

Y/N had made Sans love her.

Claudie had made Sans hate her.

It was the love of Sans and willingness to protect one person.

One person.

Just an ordinary woman who had fallen into the underground just a few days before he had even met her.

Just an ordinary woman who had nearly flipped him to his death in the forests of Snowdin.

Just an ordinary woman who had collapsed in the snow and won his sweet little brother’s friendship.

Sans hadn’t even known Y/N for a full month. He hadn’t even known her for two weeks, but he knew one thing; she was _special_. 

The celebrations were quickly cut short when Y/N noticed one of the flowers in Asgore’s garden was growing quicker than the others. “Your majesty, look at this!” Y/N beckoned the king over with a wave of her hand, kneeling down to get a closer look at the blooming flower. Its petals were a bright gold, spread wide with jubilance and life. Sans squinted. The flower didn’t sit well with him. “Golly, isn’t it a sight? These golden flowers…they’ve always been my favorite, as bittersweet as it may seem,” Asgore mused.

“Bittersweet? How’s that?” Asgore smiled wistfully at the distant memories. “These flowers appeared just after my wife left the castle. One beauty was replaced by another, but,” Asgore’s eyes saddened. “The beauty of these flowers never could replace her.” Y/N gave a sympathetic smile. “She sounds like a lovely woman, your highness. May I ask who she is?”

“Only the most beauteous, graceful, and bighearted monster to ever grace my presence,” his smile returned, tears forming at the corners of his big, gentle eyes. “But if you are asking for a name, she is Toriel.”

“Toriel!” Y/N shouted autonomously, startling Asgore and Sans with her sudden outburst. “I know her! She’s the one who brought me to safety in the Ruins and taught me how to survive in the underground,” Y/N explained. Sans scratched his chin in amusement. He knew very well who Toriel was, but he decided to play it off as if none of the resets had ever occurred. “The Ruins, you say? I think I might know her, too. We sometimes meet at the giant door in Snowdin forest to tell knock-knock jokes.” 

“That’s…” Asgore trailed off. “Y/N, do you think she will ever forgive me for my transgressions?” Asgore frowned, feelings of guilt returning to haunt his conscience. “It might take a while, but I’m sure she will. Toriel is the sweetest person I’ve ever met,” Y/N smiled comfortingly. 

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”

Y/N and Asgore jumped three feet in the air when Sans suddenly yelled out. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE WEED!” Sans roared, clutching the encased SOUL. Y/N glanced at Sans’s feet. The blooming flower she and Asgore had examined earlier seemed familiar…

…too familiar.

“Hee hee hee, I’m almost mad that I didn’t get to the SOUL in time, but the look on your stupid face was just too good to be sour over!” The squeaky voice of Flowey giggled, the tiny flower sticking his tongue out teasingly. “In any case, I just felt like dropping by to see my dear friends off. The Surface; what a wonderful place!” Flowey sneered with false excitement. 

“Flowey. What an unpleasant surprise,” Y/N glared, crossing her arms. Asgore looked confusedly between Sans, Y/N, and the flower now known as Flowey. “Hey now, is that any way to treat an old friend?” Flowey chuckled darkly. “You’re no friend, Flowey. You’d better give us some space, now,” Y/N ordered sternly, angry that Flowey wouldn’t let them go that easily. “Fuck that,” Sans growled. “I don’t want to see you or your ugly mug ever again, and if you ever talk to me or my friends again,” Sans leaned closer to Flowey, who rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna have a bad time.”

“You don’t honestly think you’re going to get a happy ending out of this, do you? You and Y/N and all the other monsters head up to the Surface, then what? She’ll just go back home and leave you idiots to fend for yourselves,” Flowey grinned evilly when Sans clenched his fists, his left eye burning a dark shade of blue. He giggled and mentally prepared himself for the crushing blow he was about to deliver next.

“Y/N doesn’t love you, you’re just another fool she’s crossed paths with.”

Y/N’s hands suddenly flew to her face when a light as bright as the sun filled the room. Though she had shielded them, her e/c eyes stung from the sudden burst of light, and her ears were ringing, though from what, she wasn’t sure.

When her vision returned to normal, she could first make out the figure of Asgore, who had apparently just recovered as well, judging by the bewildered look on his face. Sans came into her view, and in the spot Flowey previously was, there was nothing more than the burnt remains of a withering golden flower. 

Sans’s eyes turned back to normal, still feeling the burn of Flowey’s harsh mockery. “So,” he turned back to Asgore and Y/N. “What do you say we get started on getting the monsters up to the Surface?” He asked with a weak smile.

Y/N ignored the scent of the burnt flower and the sound of Undyne and Papyrus bursting into the room demanding to know what had just happened, and she nodded, gently taking Sans’s hand in hers.


	32. Nowhere to go but up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I REALLY didn't expect that many comments on last chapter, and most if not all of them were about Flowey in some way. Someone must've actually started the Flowey Fan Club, heh.   
> So a lot of you have been debating on whether or not Flowey is dead.  
> He's not. I'm going to bring him back in later chapters where he'll have a more important role. So yeah, not dead. Just...splendidly KO'ed by Sans.  
> Also, the reasons I didn't include a battle with the Ultimate God of Hyperdeath:  
> 1\. I wanted to bring Flowey back for a new role, as previously stated. So yeah, no Asriel. YET. Y/N is going to learn more about that later, and since Sans was unconscious with the other monsters while Asriel was alive, he doesn't know either.  
> 2\. I needed Flowey to emotionally damage Sans, as cruel as that sounds. Sans's feelings for Y/N need a bit more development, and as you'll see in this chapter, Flowey's words have affected him.  
> 3\. It was 3am, I was tired, lazy, and not feeling well.  
> So yeah. Flowey's not dead. But on to the story!

**”SANS! OPEN UP!”**

Sans rolled his eyes and put the box he was carrying on the floor by his bed. He opened the door to Papyrus, who tapped his foot impatiently. Papyrus seemed to scan the room for a moment before Sans cleared his throat, prompting the taller skeleton to look down at his brother. “’Sup, bro?” Sans asked, almost amused that Papyrus was prying himself away from the packing he was so caught up in.

 **”HRM. JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF YOU HAD GOTTEN A GOOD CHUNK OF YOUR PACKING DONE. I KNOW WHAT A LAZYBONES YOU CAN BE!”** Papyrus replied, turning back around and scampering off to his room. “Yeah, yeah. Just be careful when you’re packing, Paps. Don’t work yourself down to the bone,” Sans chuckled when he heard Papyrus give a groan of annoyance from the other room.

Y/N was taping up some of Papyrus’s boxes and moving them outside. She didn’t have very many items of her own to pack up, but she wanted to help the skelebros with their packing. Papyrus, it seemed, had a lot he wanted to take with him. He had his computer neatly tucked away in one of the boxes, and another box was stuffed with his action figures along with the flag Undyne found at the bay for him.

She was working on cramming the rest of Papyrus’s bone attacks into one of the bigger boxes when he skittered into the room all of a sudden. **”Y/N! ASGORE WISHES TO SEE YOU! HE’S WAITING IN THE LIVING ROOM!”** He exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear that the king was visiting his house. “Alright, can you handle the packing from here on out?” Y/N asked, and Papyrus nodded.

Y/N slipped into her shoes and walked downstairs, her e/c eyes widening at the sight before her.

“TORIEL!” 

Toriel sat on the plush, green couch just a few feet away from her. She stood up, tears welling in her eyes. “Y/N, my child!” Toriel crooned, throwing her arms around Y/N when she ran up to her. Papyrus peeked over the railing and watched as Toriel and Y/N embraced. **”WOWIE, HUMAN! YOU AND KING ASGORE CERTAINLY HAVE BONDED, HAVEN’T YOU?”** He asked, amazed at how quickly the king had warmed up to Y/N since their first meeting. **”YOU REALLY MUST SHAVE MORE OFTEN, YOUR MAJESTY!”** Y/N and Toriel exchanged glances and began to giggle at Papyrus’s obliviousness.

When Papyrus went back to his room to continue packing, Y/N and Toriel took a seat on the couch together. “I cannot express how happy I am to see you, my child,” Toriel gave a sweet smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. “When I got news that Asgore had obtained the final SOUL, I feared the worst had happened,” Toriel frowned. Y/N shook her head, memories of the previous day flooding back. “Did you come across another human?” Toriel nodded. “Yes, dear. Her name was Claudie,” she recanted, distaste evident in her gentle voice.

“She tried to kill me,” Y/N admitted, her voice no louder than a whisper. The look of shock on Toriel’s face turned to a look of sorrow and pity as Y/N crossed her arms defensively, reliving the images of Claudie just a foot away from her with a knife. “Oh, sweetheart…” Toriel murmured, scooting closer to Y/N, who willingly leaned in for another comforting embrace. 

“I am so sorry this happened to you,” Toriel apologized, the tears in her eyes still present. “However, it seems that you have made a friend in your travels,” she smiled, looking up at the door to Papyrus’s room. “I’ve made several, actually. The guy you just met is Papyrus. He’s a doofus, but he’s the sweetest doofus you’ll ever meet. Then there’s Undyne, who tried to kill me when we first met, but realized that I wasn’t all bad. Next there’s Alphys, a preciously awkward scientist who might seem a bit stand-offish at first, but she’s a sweetheart to her very core,” Y/N paused.

“And then, well…” she swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks heat up. Toriel raised an eyebrow in amusement, but waited for Y/N to continue. “There’s one person I’ve met who stood out the moment I first encountered him. We hated each other when we first met, but he turned out to be such a wonderful person,” Y/N closed her eyes as she felt the memories come flooding back. Not the ones of almost killing each other, not the ones of arguing and fighting, but the ones of their lighthearted joking, flirting, and the act of bravery displayed the previous day.

“He saved my life when Claudie made an attempt on it,” Y/N explained. “Stepped right in front of me and took a knife to the chest,” Toriel’s eyes widened along with her smile. “Wait a moment, this person sounds awfully familiar,” she began, her grin showing no signs of disappearing any time soon. “His name is Sans,” Y/N told her.

“Someone call me?” Sans poked his head out of his room.

“That voice!” Toriel looked up towards the door Sans poked his head out of. “Hello, I think we may know each other?” Toriel half-asked, half-stated. Sans nodded. “Oh hey, I recognize your voice, too,” He added. “I am Toriel, so nice to meet you,” Toriel told him, standing up and giving a curt nod. “The name’s Sans, and uh, same.”

The three remained in awkward silence for a few moments before Sans glanced back towards his room. “Well, uh…I’m gonna get back to work and let you two catch up. These boxes aren’t gonna pack themselves,” Toriel and Y/N nodded, and Sans closed the door.

Sans slumped against the wall. Though he didn’t want to admit it, Flowey’s words from the previous day were haunting him. 

_”Y/N doesn’t love you, you’re just another fool she’s crossed paths with.”_

“Damn,” Sans murmured, putting a hand to his skull. He’d thought not much could hurt him anymore.

He was wrong, it seemed.

 _Was Flowey right?_ It just didn’t seem plausible, but it hit him hard. Y/N was a sweet girl, that much was true. What Sans was constantly wondering was if she reciprocated his feelings. She could have just thought of him as a friend with benefits and nothing more. But _damn_ , did that thought crush Sans. As much as he loved stocking his bed with a nice, warm body, he wanted something much more than just someone to screw around with. 

Sans looked up and clambered to his feet, his eyes darting around the room. It wasn’t as much of a mess as it was before he had broken out the boxes and gotten to packing, but it still needed work. With a snap of his bony fingers, his odds and ends flew into empty boxes, sealed up extra tight. He walked over to his bed, which he had stripped bare of its sheets and blankets, and collapsed onto it, resting a hand on his chest and closing his eyes.

_”Y/N doesn’t love you, you’re just another fool she’s crossed paths with.”_

_”Y/N doesn’t love you, you’re just another fool she’s crossed paths with.”_

Y/N looked up every so often at the door to Sans’s room during her conversation with Toriel. Maybe later she could help him out with his packing, unless he’d done it already. 

But maybe…

Maybe she could finally muster up the courage to confess her feelings, she thought to herself. It certainly _was_ a possibility.

It was decided, she thought. Y/N was going to confess to Sans. 

The question was, when?


	33. Into the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man. I am so sorry, you guys. I've just been so busy! I know it's literally been almost five months since my last post, but I've been pretty booked. I'm on my third semester of community college, meanwhile I'm also working on some other stuff right now. I'm going to at least TRY to post more often, but for now...sorry! Believe me when I say I've been working on this single chapter for MONTHS. Yep. Months. Writer's block and a busy schedule will do that to you. Once again, sorry.

Y/N sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair behind the small white desk in the center of the grey, windowless room. "Like the ones they made us use in high school," Y/N murmured to herself, readjusting herself to a more comfortable sitting position as she waited for the door to open.

The day had started out so perfect. She woke up on the couch at the skelebros' house, or so she thought. Papyrus and Undyne were hauling the couch out of the house, snickering to themselves when Y/N jolted upright upon discovering that she and the couch were no longer in the house. As soon as Y/N recovered from her small shock, she playfully chastised the pair and walked back to the house to see if Sans wanted to head to Grillby's for breakfast. She stood in front of his room ready to knock, when she noticed a small sticky note in sloppy yet legible handwriting:

_Heya Paps, Y/N, or whoever's reading this. Went to Grillby's to grab some grub. Anyway, I packed. See you when I see you._

Soon enough, Y/N was sitting on the barstool next to Sans, who gulped down a bottle of ketchup, an unmistakably exhausted look on his face. Y/N savored the fries on the platter before her: her last meal in the Underground. Though fries weren't exactly an ideal breakfast, they were certainly delicious.

Y/N looked to Sans, ready to start up a conversation, but the incredibly tired look on his face told her that she should wait before talking to him. She finished her breakfast and ran a tense hand through her (h/l), (h/c) hair. She and the monsters would be going back up to the Surface in just a few hours, and even though she lived on the Surface her whole life, she was nervous about going back. It had been a few weeks at least since she had fallen into the mountain, and knowing the worrywart her roommate, Lorie, was, it was undoubtable that her disappearance had been noticed almost immediately after she fell in, as Lorie called her regularly to check up on her while she was out of town.

Y/N sighed to herself, knowing full well that when Lorie discovered she was missing, she had likely called Y/N’s parents, her aunt Pat, her cousin Julie, and all of their other friends. If Y/N had returned in a few days’ time, her friends and family would probably be on her case for a few days as to where she had been, but since she had been gone for weeks, well, she could only imagine the pandemonium that was ensuing on the Surface. 

When Y/N walked out of the bar, she was greeted by Papyrus, who excitedly talked up his plans for life on the Surface. Her only hope, throughout the conversation, was that the humans wouldn’t take the arrival of the monsters as a threat. The monsters were all so friendly and she couldn’t bear the thought of another war between humans and monsters. 

“Are y-you ready to return to the S-S-Surface?” Alphys had asked as she sidled up beside Y/N and Papyrus as they walked through Waterfall to Undyne’s house, her shaky voice quavering as she uttered the word ‘Surface’, almost as if it was painful to say. “My friends and family are probably worried sick about me by now, and I really don’t want to have to deal with all the drama that’s going to go down when I pop back up in town, but I need to face the music at some point,” Y/N replied, smiling bitterly.

An hour or so later, the vast majority of monsters had gathered in New Home. The line of monsters waiting to leave the Underground stretched for a few miles, the line starting at the barrier and ending in the boonies near Waterfall. Y/N stood at the front of the line, nervously glancing back at the crowd of monsters behind her, cheering and praising her name. All the attention was making her a bit uneasy, but Y/N took a deep breath and focused on the seven glass cases before her, each containing a uniquely-colored SOUL.

One by one, Y/N opened the glass cases, the SOULs floating carelessly about. Y/N cautiously reached out to the orange SOUL as if it were a wild animal, and she gave it a gentle prod. Sensing no danger, Y/N removed the orange SOUL from its case, along with the other six. She and the crowd behind her watched in awe as the seven SOULs aimlessly floated about, seemingly confused by their newfound freedom. Before long, the SOULs floated in a harmonious circle, a brilliant, radiant energy sheening from their essences. 

_FWISH._

When the sudden whiteness that overtook her vision cleared, Y/N looked before her where the barrier once occupied the exit of the Underground.

The barrier was destroyed.

Looking back at all the eager monsters who returned her gaze, adoration for her in their eyes, Y/N gave a dignified nod before turning back and marching through the hollow shell of the entity that was once the captor of the monsters. 

Y/N blinked, her eyes suddenly taking in an abundance of light, courtesy of the moon. The sound of the wind brushing against the grass was drowned out by the sound of a helicopter flying by, as well as the sound of wailing sirens and cars bustling through the city. Y/N gave an astonished laugh. It had been so long since she had felt the fresh air, and it had been so long since she had looked upon the brilliance of the moon. Though the twinkling stars could scarcely be seen in the sky due to light pollution from the city, Y/N had never been more excited to cast her gaze upon the shining constellations.

But suddenly, as the monsters poured out of the Underground, it grew brighter. _Too_ bright. Her h/c hair was rustled by the intense wind that made itself prevalent in the area, and her eyes instinctively closed to a squint as light assaulted her corneas. All the sounds in the world went silent, save the confused murmurs of the monsters and the roaring of an overhead helicopter.

“Y/N L/N, stay right where you are, help is on the way!” an authoritative voice boomed over a megaphone. “Oh no,” Y/N breathlessly managed. “The missing woman has been located. Repeat, the missing woman _has_ been located. We need backup, STAT.”

“Y/N, what’s going on?!” Undyne yelled, pushing through the crowd to get to Y/N. “They must have organized a search party to look for me, but I didn’t think it would get this extreme!” Y/N shouted back, being jostled around by the swarm of confused monsters.

Sans had no clue what was going on. In all the timelines he’d experienced, the occurrence of reaching the Surface had never gone on like _this_. “Paps? Papyrus, where the hell are you? Say something so I know you’re there!” 

A faint “nyeh” somewhere in the crowd was all Sans needed. Pushing through the cluster of monsters, Sans made his way toward his brother, screeching to a halt when he saw a figure floating through the night sky. 

There, being carried away on a rescue line by a helicopter, was Y/N, pale moonlight on her face as she breezed through the sky. Sans presumed the helicopter was taking her to where the police department was located, presumably for questioning.

“Y/N!”


	34. Gotta keep moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done this dance before: I'm so sorry I haven't posted. Really, I am. I've just been so damn busy, and...yeah. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story. Enjoy.

Y/N answered all the questions the police had for her, which were generally centered around her safety and less about the monsters. She was held at the police department in case the police needed to ask her anymore questions. One of the policewomen at the station entered the room Y/N was held and told her she was free to go at the hour’s end.

It had suddenly occurred to Y/N that she had no idea what time, or date for that matter, it was. She had spent _some_ amount of time in the Underground, that much she knew, but her memory was fairly hazy. 

“Miss?”

Y/N was pulled from her thoughts. “Yes ma’am?”

“Shortly after your descent into the Underground, another young woman fell into the mountain as well.”

_Oh shit._

The policewoman revealed a photograph of Claudie, the blonde-haired woman holding up a glass of what appeared to be whiskey as a party raged on in the club behind her. “Claudie Welles,” the policewoman studied Y/N’s face, adorned with surprise. “Have you seen her?”

“She didn’t make it.”

The policewoman looked taken aback for a moment before fixing her gaze on Y/N once again. “She didn’t?”

“No. She drowned. Her body disintegrated as we were trying to get her back.”

The policewoman raised a curious eyebrow at Y/N’s statement. “We?”

“Some of the monsters I befriended during my stay in the Underground.” Technically Y/N hadn’t lied at all. Claudie’s body _did_ disintegrate shortly after they had scooped up her SOUL. “Claudie was actually the reason the barrier was destroyed. A few moments after she died, her SOUL came out of her body, and it was the last one the monsters needed to break the barrier and go free.”

The policewoman nodded, jotting down notes. “It’s a damn shame Welles didn’t survive, but I’m glad at least one of you made it out of the whole ordeal,” she gave Y/N a look of concern a split second later. “You’re free to go, but before you step out there, you need to keep walking. Do not stop for ANYTHING. Are we clear?”

Y/N blinked, surprised. “What for?”

“You’ll see. Just,” the policewoman swallowed. “Your ride is here, but you need to hurry up and get out of here. I’ll escort you.”

The policewoman walked with Y/N to the main exit, and the moment Y/N stepped out into the night, her face was once again blinded by flashing lights, but not from the helicopter.

No, this time, the lights that temporarily blinded her with each flash were from cameras.

“Let’s go,” the policewoman gave Y/N a pointed look. 

The pair walked together to the sidewalk by the parking lot, a raging crowd of reporters and civilians alike barely held back by a barricade of police officers blocking them off.

“Y/N L/N! How did you survive your initial fall into the Underground?”

“Y/N, can we get a few words from you for the Ebott Chronicles?”

“Miss Y/N, describe the Underground in a few words for us!”

Y/N walked faster, keeping her head held high despite being both terrified and amazed by all the attention she was getting. 

“Who do you think you are, letting those beasts out of their little slice of hell? You should’ve stayed in the Underground, you filthy, monster-loving _bitch_!”

Y/N gave the policewoman a pleading look as if to ask for help. The policewoman gave a curt not. “Don’t listen to them. You’re doing great.”

Through all the flashing of cameras, Y/N could make out the dim headlights of a familiar blue Honda. Nearing the car, she squinted to make out the silhouetted figure inside. “Alright, Y/N. Hop on in and we’ll provide some officers to see that you get home safely.” The policewoman gestured to a few nearby cruisers, their engines already running. 

Y/N gave the policewoman a thank you, though she doubted it was audible over all the wild chatter. She turned back towards the car, the window on the passenger’s side rolling down to reveal a face she thought she might never see again after she tumbled into the mountain.

It was her beloved roommate Lori.

“Y/N, c’mon! We gotta get home!” Lori squeaked, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and her face glistening with sweat. Y/N gave a hearty laugh. Lori, the comically nervous sweetheart, hadn’t changed a bit since she left. 

Y/N closed the car door behind her and buckled her seatbelt, and as soon as Lori heard the click confirming that Y/N had been safely fastened to her seat, she began to drive, police cruisers both leading and following the car.

In all the confusion, Y/N had forgotten to check her phone. She pulled it out of her pockets and tapped the lock screen. 

**sans:  
y/n where the hell r u  
call me asap**


End file.
